la mision
by laurana-malfoy-rin
Summary: la reunión de los mortifagos ha llegado, draco no puede evitar que ginny se entere de la verdad, aunque ya sea bien conocida para ella. y ginny por su lado sigue tratando de ocultar su verdad, pero ¿podra conseguirlo? draco ginny!
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, espero que os guste y que no os parezca muy raro, espero vuestras opiniones!!  
  
CAP 1  
  
Virginia Weasley estaba sentada en su despacho mirando por la ventana y absorta en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de su jefe la devolvió a la realidad. Sirius Black, el ahora ministro de magia y amigo de su familia desde que se probo su inocencia, entró en el despacho sonriente.  
  
hola, Ginny, ¿cómo te fue en Francia? –le pregunto sentándose a su lado.  
  
Bien, no fue difícil encontrarle  
  
Ginny trabajaba en una nueva sección del ministerio, se encargaban de luchar contra los mortifagos que todavía quedaban tras la derrota de Voldemor, este, casi moribundo, consiguió escapar nuevamente de Harry, no se sabía a ciencia cierta si Voldemort todavía vivía, pero aun había mortifagos que lo defendían y adoraban, y el trabajo de Ginny era, precisamente, encontrar a esos mortífagos y meterlos en Azkaban.  
  
Genial, buen trabajo, ahora necesito que vayas a....  
  
¿qué?, no Sirius, llevo casi dos meses en Francia, aun no he podido ver a mi familia, yo solo...  
  
lo siento, Gin, pero me temo que no puedes negarte, ese mortifago tiene información sobre Voldemort  
  
entonces es verdad que esta vivo –dijo Ginny sin sorpresa, ya se lo suponía ella había estado en la batalla y había visto como Harry se enfrentaba con el. Sirius solo asintió.  
  
Debes conseguir información y ....  
  
Si, el lunes me lo cuentas, estoy agotada y necesito ir a mi casa  
  
Pero....  
  
No, tu sabes que he trabajado como nadie, al menos déjame pasar tranquila este fin de semana, el lunes me voy a donde tu quieras ¿vale?  
  
Esta bien, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien te lo saque  
  
Hasta el lunes –dijo recalcando lunes  
  
Llego a su piso, no era muy grande pero sí acogedor, se lo había comprado hacia poco, porque en su casa, con sus sobrinos y toda la gente que siempre había por allí era imposible estar tranquila, le escribió una lechuza a sus padres para decirles que estaba bien, durante las misiones no podía contactar con ellos y eso les preocupaba mucho, aunque Sirius los mantenía imformados. Se dio un gran baño de espuma y se tiro en el sofá con un libro en la mano. La chimenea, tras media hora, empezó a chispear y las voces de Harry, Ron y Hermione se hicieron mas altas. Ginny se puso en pie en el momento justo en que sus amigos entraban y se lanzaban sobre ella abrazándola.  
  
al fin vuelves ¿qué tal te fue?  
  
Bien, pasad, ¿qué queréis tomar?  
  
Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa con una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y Ginny les contó toda la historia, Harry y Ron eran aurores y a menudo colaboraban con ella en las misiones, en cuanto a Herm..., con solo 22 años ya era viceministra y supervisaba, junto con Sirius, los distintos departamentos.  
  
bueno, y eso fue todo ¿y vosotros que tal?  
  
Nosotros bien, echándote de menos  
  
¿cómo están papa y mama? –pregunto preocupada  
  
bien, tranquila, ya han recibido tu lechuza y están bien, aunque estuvieron muy preocupados, tardaste mucho  
  
si, se me resistió un poco, pero al final.....  
  
oye que bien te quedo la casa –dijo Herm saliendo de una habitación y mirando hacia todos los rincones, miro el reloj –Ron, vamos a llegar tarde  
  
oh, si, es verdad, bueno Gin mañana vienes a comer a casa ¿no?, tu también Harry, mama os espera a ambos –dijo apuradamente mientras cogía sus cosas e iba hacia la chimenea con Herm. Llevaban saliendo juntos medio año y se les veía muy bien, a Ron le había costado declararse, de hecho Ginny tuvo que meterse un poco por el medio diciéndole a Ron que Victor Krum había vuelto, Ron se puso como loco y se presento en casa de Hermione, desde entonces no se habían separado.  
  
Cuando la pareja se fue, Ginny y Harry quedaron solos, a Ginny le vino a la cabeza los meses en los que habían estado juntos, no hacia mucho de eso. Ginny cortó la relación, su trabajo la absorbía mucho y tampoco quería tener que estar pendiente de un novio, su vida ya era suficientemente complicada sin añadirle eso, lo malo es que Harry no dejaba de recordarle esos meses, lo bien que se lo pasaron y lo mucho que la quería.  
  
me dijo Sirius que te iba a dar una nueva misión  
  
si, parece que me quiere tener ocupada  
  
deberías coger unas vacaciones y hacer un viaje  
  
si, no me vendría mal, pero....  
  
yo tenia ganas de ir a Italia, si quieres podemos ir juntos –ya había tenido que sacar el tema –bueno, yo me voy, tengo un trasladador preparado –dijo rápido al ver la cara que ponía ella.  
  
Es verdad, Sirius ya me lo dijo, ten cuidado, Zabini es muy difícil de pillar  
  
Bah, solo es un mortífago mas.  
  
Ginny se despidio de Harry, en cuanto este se fue se tiro en el sofá, no había podido dejar de pensar en el mortifago al que había apresado desde que había llegado. Se llamaba Steff O´conell, Ginny lo conocía de Howarts, y aunque no eran muy amigos se llevaban bien y a Ginny le encantaba hablar con el, le parecía increíble que hubiera acabado siendo mortifago, recordó el momento en que se tuvo que enfrentar con el cara a cara.  
  
FLASH BACK------  
  
Ginny estaba escondida detrás de una mesa, Steff acababa de llegar a casa y a ella no le dio tiempo a salir por la ventana, llevaba mas de un mes siguiendo todos los movimientos del chico, aunque últimamente hacia otras cosas, faltaba al trabajo y se encerraba en casa, le visitaba mucha gente, pero Ginny necesitaba llegar hasta sus papeles, por lo que se coló en su casa cuando este había salido. Ahora Steff estaba dando vueltas nervioso por su habitación, hablaba en voz alta, aunque decía incoherencias, Ginny se levanto, era el momento de enfrentarse cara a cara. La cara del chico se puso blanca al verla  
  
¿qué demonios haces en mi casa? –frució el ceño y miro a la chica mas detenidamente -¿virginia Weasley? ¿eres tu?  
  
Hola Steff, me temo que tendrás que venir conmigo  
  
¿trabajas en le ministerio y has venido a por mi? –el chico empezó a reírse y Ginny lo apunto con la varita, el saco la suya pero Ginny fue mas rápida, le mando un expeliarmus y le quito la varita, el se lanzo sobre ella  
  
Ppelearon por el suelo, el la golpeo varias veces, pero ella se defendió y el acabó en el suelo, debajo de ella  
  
vamos Virginia, con lo amigos que éramos en el colegio, yo te quería, pero tu nunca me correspondiste, sigues igual de guapa que en el colegio –Ginny recordó el tímido y tierno beso que le dio Steff en Howarts, pero quitó rápidamente ese recuerdo de la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente. Minutos mas tarde unos aurores se llevaron a Steff a Azkaban.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK----------  
  
Se quedo dormida en el sofá, a la mañana siguiente fue a casa de sus padres, que la esperaban entusiasmados  
  
Ginny!!!! –le gritaron todos abrazándola, sus sobrinos saltaron sobre ella.  
  
Hola, siento llegar tarde  
  
Cuando terminaron los saludos se pusieron a comer  
  
tía Ginny –la llamo la infantil voz de su sobrino Dani, el hijo menor de Fred y Angelina. -¿me cuentas la historia de cómo le ganaste a malo? -Ginny cogió a su sobrino en el colo y empezó a contarle la historia, su sobrino abría y cerraba la boca emocionado mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos.  
  
Y entonces.... –en ese momento la varita de Ginny empezó a agitarse señalando que Sirius la llamaba –y entonces mi jefe me llama y me estropea la historia –dejo a su decepcionado sobrino en el suelo y fue a la habitación para poder atender la llamada  
  
dime –dijo en tono cansado  
  
ven ahora, sabemos como puedes infiltrarte para conseguir información  
  
¿ahora? ¡es sábado!  
  
Y mañana domingo y pasado lunes, ven ahora  
  
Vale –dijo gruñendo  
  
Corto la conexión y bajo al comedor, por la cara que traía su familia ya sabia que tendría que irse  
  
lo siento, asuntos de trabajo –se metió en la chimenea tras despedirse de su familia –ministerio de magia!! –grito con fuerza  
  
En cuanto apareció en la chimenea del ministerio Sirius la agarro del brazo sin darle siquiera tiempo a reaccionar, la llevo rápido a su despacho sin dar ninguna explicación y con un golpe de varita le cambio la ropa. Ginny se miro de arriba abajo, tenia un traje de sirvienta puesto.  
  
genial –exclamo emocionado, Herm entro en el despacho y no se sorprendió al ver así a Gin, solo dejo unos papeles sobre la mesa y fue hacia su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios  
  
hay que hacer unos arreglos, pero no esta nada mal –dijo Herm mirándola  
  
¡¿alguien me puede explicar por que tengo esta pinta?!  
  
Si –hablo Sirius -¿recuerdas que te dije que había un mortifago que podía tener información sobre Voldemort? –Ginny asintió mientras intentaba bajarse al falta, que era muy corta. –pues tienes que investigarlo y averiguar lo que sabe  
  
Bien, eso lo entiendo ¿pero a que viene esta pinta?  
  
Porque ese mortífago busca sirvienta  
  
¿ me estas diciendo que tengo que ser la chacha de un mortífago? –sirius solo asintió -¿y no puedo cogerlo, traerlo y le damos puñetazos hasta que hable?  
  
No, esta vez lo haremos a mi manera, es importante, te daremos una nueva identidad, serás una estudiante de económicas que trabaja como sirvienta para pagar la carrera  
  
¿me vais a cambiar el aspecto?  
  
No, te conocerán como Virginia Wealey  
  
¿y quien es el mortifago? –Sirius miro a Hermione y se preparó para la reacción de Ginny  
  
en realidad son dos, padre e hijo –Ginny esperaba la respuesta impaciente –los Malfoy –Ginny empezó a reír nerviosamente.  
  
Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido?, espero que os haya gustado, dejenme reviews!!!!!!, porfa, espero vuestras opiniones. 


	2. ¿contratada?

¿CONTRATADA?  
  
¿ los malfoy? ¿Draco y Lucius Malfoy? –Sirius asintio  
  
el lunes tienes que ir a su mansion a las 10 en punto, mas te vale que te coja –Ginny tenía la mente llena de recuerdos de Draco del colegio  
  
no me va a contratar, me odia tanto como yo a el, y no pienso hacerle la pelota para que lo haga  
  
haras lo que tengas que hacer –dijo poniendo tono autoritario  
  
lo que quieras, aunque no te prometo nada, y ahora me voy a dormir, adios, chao Herm  
  
Ginny volvio a cambiarse de ropa, cogió los informes sobre los Malfoy y salió del despacho deseando que el lunes no llegara nunca. Paso el resto de la mañana de compras, cuando termino fue a su casa y se puso a revisar los informes sobre los Malfoy. Los Malfoy, penso amargamente, recordó cuando Lucius le metió el diario de Riddle en el caldero, y todos los insultos de Draco cuando estaban en el colegio, esa sería una buena oportunidad para devolvérselas, lo metería en Azkaban. Abrió la carpeta: lucius, Narcisa y Draco vivían en la mansion Malfoy, Draco tenía 22 años y trabajaba en la empresa de su padre, aunque últimamente no iba a la oficina. En la casa estaban también la cocinera, que trabajaba en la casa desde siempre y se llamaba Kate, y luego estaba Alissa, una chica de 21 años que llevaba 2 años trabajando en la casa. Draco era mortífago desde los 16 años y se le vio participando en algunas reuniones y rituales, pero nunca se pudo demostrar. Cuando se dio cuenta e la hora que era, las doce, se metió en la cama y se quedo dormida al momento. El despertador sonó a las nueve dándole el tiempo justo a ducharse y vestirse, salió hacia la mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
La mansión era muy grande, tenia un gran jardín y vista de lejos daba miedo, aunque daba mas miedo cuanto mas se acercaba, se quedo un momento delante de la puerta cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire para relajarse. Llamó  
  
¿vienes por la entrevista de sirvienta? –pregunto una chica rubia y alta que Ginny reconoció como Alissa por las fotos de los informes.  
  
Si –respondió amargamente  
  
¿cómo te llamas?  
  
Virgina Weasley  
  
Ven por aquí  
  
Alissa guió a Ginny por los pasillos repletos de cuadros y paredes pintadas de verde intenso, Ginny miraba hacia todos lados tratando de recordar bien la casa, no creía que Malfoy la contratara, pero nunca se sabía. Alissa se paró frente a una puerta, la toco dos veces y una fría voz desde el otro lado de la puerta le dijo que pasara.  
  
señor Malfoy, ha venido otra candidata  
  
pufff, que pesadilla, llevala a mi despacho, yo iré en un momento  
  
anduvieron un poco mas y llegaron a otra puerta  
  
pasa, el señor Malfoy llegará enseguida  
  
gracias  
  
y ¿aceptas un consejo? Tu solo asiente y no digas nada –Ginny sonrió, ya sabía como era Draco  
  
Ginny entró en el despacho, la puerta se cerró tras ella, el despacho solo tenia una mesa llena de papeles desordenados, unas sillas y unas estanterías. Se acercó a la mesa y miró por encima los papeles, todos eran documentos de la empresa de Draco, se trataba de una empresa de marketin y por lo que ella sabía le iban muy bien las cosas. La puerta se abrió en el momento justo en que Ginny se apartaba de los papeles con disimulo  
  
hola –dijo Draco fríamente, se puso al lado de la mesa y recogió unos papeles, luego reparó en la chica, que le habia contestado al saludo como si tuviera un cuchillo en la garganta.- ¿nos conocemos?  
  
Draco la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de recodar, le sonaba la cara de la chica y juraría que la había visto en otra parte, todavia sin caer quien era ella, que solo lo miraba como extrañada, entonces Draco le quitó a Ginny la carpeta que ella tenían entre las manos con sus datos, el chico abrió la carpeta todavia sin quitarle la vista de encima, observo el papel "lo que se me viene encima" pensaba Ginny con desesperacion. Entonces Draco empezó a reir, y a mirar a Ginny con incredulidad, y volvia a mirar la carpeta y volvía a reir. Estuvo así un rato hastaa Ginny se cansó  
  
ya vale ¿no?  
  
¿Weasley? Jajajjaj, ¿de verdad eres tu? –ginny asintió de mala gana- ejajajajajaja, lo sabía, sabia que alguien de tu familia acabaría trabajando para mi, jajaj, aunque siempre creí que sería el idiota de tu hermano –Ginny lo miró con odio, lo que peor le sentaba en el mundo era que insultaran a su familia.- no me puedo creer que no te haya reconocido, con ese pelo y esas pecas, ¿qué pasa? ¿tan poco dinero tienes que tienes que venir a mi a rogarme que te de trabajo?  
  
Yo no te estoy rogando –dijo enojada  
  
Tranquilita, si quieres el trabajo tendrás que ganártelo –continuo leyendo el curriculum de Ginny –vaya!, estas estudiando medicina –exclamo sorprendido –y yo que crei que para eso hacia falta inteligiencia!, jajajja, ¿o es que le hiciste un favor a un profesor?  
  
Ya vale Malfoy  
  
en primer lugar me llamas Señor Malfoy –se quedó un momento callado esperando a que Ginny lo dijera, pero ella solo lo miro con desprecio- ¿y como esta mi querido enemigo Ron? ¿sigue con la sangre sucia?  
  
No estoy aquí para hablar de eso  
  
Cierto, estas aquí para ver si consigues algo de dinero para poder alimentar a tu familia –Ginny se quedó callada apretando los puños con fuerza -¿te quedaste muda? ¿o es que te dejaste la lengua en la boca de Potter?  
  
Veo que sigues igual de idiota que en el colegio  
  
Jajaj, e igual de rico, y tu, por lo que se ve, igual de pobre  
  
Ya es suficiente –Ginny cogió su carpeta de malas maneras de las manos de Draco y fue hacia al puerta, Sirius tendría que encontrar otra forma de encontrar información, porque esta quedaba descartada.  
  
Vale ya Weasley ¿de verdad quieres trabajar para mi? ¿o es que esto es una especie de castigo para ver si consigues hacerme morir de la risa?  
  
"sabia que harías algo así, vuelve ahora mismo y consigue el trabajo como sea, Gin necesitamos información sobre el paradero de Voldemort, y la necesitamos ¡ya!" la voz de Sirius en la cabeza de Ginny hizo que esta se parara justo enfrente de la puerta,  
  
"¿me estas espiando?" le pregunto Ginny en pensamientos enojada  
  
"pues claro, y vuelve ahora mismo, no voy a poder mantener el contacto mucho tiempo y quiero escuchar como te contrata"  
  
Weasley, baja de las nubes y contéstame ¿de verdad quieres trabajar aquí?  
  
Si –dijo con un suspiro de resignación, Sirius tenia razón, si Voldemort de verdad seguía vivo tenían que encontrarlo cuanto antes, o toda la historia se repetiría  
  
¿sabes donde te estas metiendo?, porque te me estas poniendo en bandeja  
  
lo se  
  
Draco quedó callado un momento, la miro de arriba abajo  
  
bueno que ¿me das el trabajo o no?  
  
Si  
  
¿si?  
  
Si, me vendrá bien una distracción, ¡alissa!  
  
La joven apareció por la puerta en pocos segundos, parecía que había venido corriendo, porque estaba colorada  
  
acompaña a la Weasley a su habitacion, y dile sus obligaciones, y después prepararos para servir la comida, mis padres no tardarán en llegar del viaje.  
  
Ginny, resignada y a punto de ponerse a gritar de la rabia, se dejo guiar por Alissa hasta su habitacion, estaba en la primera planta, al lado de la cocina y de la habitación de Alissa, esta mientras la ayudaba con la maleta que acababa de invocar Ginny le iba contando cosas sobre la familia, que Ginny anotaba mentalmente. Llegaron a la habitación, tenia una cama, un armario, una mesa con una silla y dos ventanas, era mas grande que la de La Madriguera  
  
bueno, te dejaré un rato para que coloques tus cosas, luego te esperamos en la cocina, te presentaré a Kate y hablaremos un rato  
  
vale –dijo Ginny "menos mal que hay alguien simpático en esta casa"  
  
se acomodó en la habitación, guardo sus cosas en el armario y le escribió una carta a Sirius, que ya había roto el contacto. Ginny trabajaría en casa de los Malfoy durante la semana, el fin de semana era suyo, y ya estaba deseando que llegara.  
  
Genial –se dijo amargamente mientras se miraba en el espejo con el uniforme puesto  
  
Salió de la habitación en el mismo momento en que la lechuza salía volando por la ventana con la carta para Sirius. Llego hasta la cocina y una señora regordeta que reconoció como Kate, la cocinera, la recibió con un gran abrazo.  
  
Bienvenida Virginia  
  
Gracias, llámame GInny –dijo algo sorprendida por la efusividad de la señora.  
  
Con la excusa de saber algo mas sobre los Malfoy les hizo preguntas, les preguntó sobre los negocios, los viajes, las amistades, lo hizo lo mas discretamente que pudo, pero de todas formas Alissa y Kate le contestaron a todas las preguntas sin poner objeciones. Aunque no le dijeron nada importante, porque no sabían mucho sobre los temas que no tuvieran relación con los asuntos de la casa, lo mas importante que dijeron fue que hoy vendria a cenar Pansy Parkinson, la "novia" de Draco, aunque ambas sabían que Draco no la soportaba. Lo que si le dijeron, y eso era importante, fue una larga lista de nombres de personas que venian de vez en cuando, y casualmente todos eran antiguos mortifagos.  
  
Sono el timbre, pero a Alissa no le dio tiempo a abrir la puerta porque Draco se le adelanto emocionado  
  
os tengo una sorpresa, vamos a cenar  
  
¿de que se trata hijo? –le pregunto su madre dándole un beso  
  
ya veréis  
  
se sentaron todos en la mesa, Draco no podía quitar una sonrisa de la cara pensando en lo que vendria ahora, Ginny y Alissa entraron en el Gran Comedor cargadas con las bandejas de la comida, Draco no pudo evitar ver a Ginny de arriba abajo, no se veía nada mal con el uniforme. Pansy abrió mucho la boca cuando la vio y miro a Draco como preguntándole si de verdad era ella, pero el pasó de ella. Lucius y Narcisa no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba y miraban a su hijo interrogante. Ginny pasaba del juego de miradas que se traían entre ellos y se concentro en que no se le cayera nada, la pobre era un poco patosa (lo de pobre no va con doble significado, jejeej).  
  
Weasley –dijo Draco bien alto para que lo oyeran todos, sus padres entendieron al momento, su madre no dijo ni hizo nada, pero su padre miro a su hijo orgulloso.  
  
Ginny se giró y miro a Draco intentando ocultar su odio  
  
nada, puedes irte  
  
no, espera –la frenó Lucius sonriente- vaya, vaya, la pequeña Weasley, ¿cómo se encuentra tu padre? –Ginny torció la boca, su padre había sufrido un accidente hacia unos días, estaba bien, pero llevaba un tiempo sin ir a trabajar  
  
bien, gracias –dijo girandose  
  
espera, ¿es que tus padres no te han enseñado modales?, aunque bueno, eso es algo que no me extrañaría en absoluto, porque conociendo a tus padres.... esos no saben ni.....  
  
querido, por favor, ya es suficiente –le pidió Narcisa, Draco estaba de acuerdo con su madre, Lucius le gritaba a Ginny delante de todos, Pansy sonreía  
  
- retírate –le ordenó Narcisa sin mirar a su esposo, que la miraba colerico, no soportaba que le dieran ordenes  
  
Ginny salió del comedor y Alissa la siguió, preocupada por ella  
  
tranquila, Ginny, ya sigo yo sirviendo  
  
no, si se creen que van a conseguir enfadarme es que no me conocen bien  
  
"el que rie el ultimo rie mejor, y cuando esteis en Azkaban a ver quien rie", penso para hechando un poco de pimientro extra en el plato de Pansy  
  
.............  
  
bueno, hasta aquí ¿qué os ha parecido?, espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis rr, actualizare lo mas pronto posible, y gracias a las personas que me mandaron reviews, espero que sigais la historia, besos 


	3. una lechuza inoportuna

Bueno, aquí esta el tercer capitulo de la mision, espero que os guste y me dejeis rr, besos

CAP 3: UNA LECHUZA INOPORTUNA

Ginny estaba muy cabreada, llegó a su cuarto cuando los "señores" terminaron de cenar y empezó a darle puñetazos a su almohada. El idiota de Draco se había pasado toda la noche mandándole indirectas mientras ella recogía o servía la mesa.

estupido idiota –dijo mientras se ponía el pijama- ya verás tu, te vas a enterar.

Se metió en la cama, estaba agotada, llevaba todo el día limpiando la gran mansión "¿para que quieren una casa tan grande si solo usan tres habitaciones?, seguro que lo hacen aposta para fastidiarme, no me extrañaría que mañana Draco me mandara limpiar todo el garaje solo para fastidiar." Pensaba con amargura

hola, Ginny –la voz de Sirius inundó sus pensamientos

¿Sirius? ¿has vuelto a meterte en mi mente? –dijo la chica en sus pensamientos

si, enhorabuena, por lo del trabajo

¿y para eso me despiertas a las 3 de la mañna?!!

Bueno, me pareció un buen momento para que vayas de expedición por la casa e intentes encontrar algo ¿no?

Ginny se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata y unas zapatillas, ni por discutir

mira el lado bueno, ahora tendrás dos sueldos –dijo la sonriente voz de su jefe

¿te he dicho que soy alérgica al polvo?, por tu culpa me voy a pasar dos semanas tosiendo y estornudando como una loca, ¿y aun por encima te ríes?, anda vete a dormir y déjame trabajar –le ordenó la chica molesta

Entonces sintió como Sirius se iba de su mente, ya estaba sola. Miro a ambos lados, el pasillo estaba oscuro, y todavía no conocía la casa lo suficiente como para moverse a sus anchas. Bajó hasta el vestíbulo y desde allí se supo manejar mejor, los papeles de Draco los tenia el en su propia habitación, así que descartado. Pero los de Lucius..... ese era otro asunto. Se paró frente a la puerta del despacho en el que Draco le había hecho la entrevista el día anterior. Abrió la puerta lentamente. La habitación estaba a oscuras

lumus –susurro a su varita, que se encendió al momento con una tenue luz

Caminó hacia el escritorio, estaba igual de desordenado que el día anterior. Montones de papeles con el emblema de los Malfoy o con el holograma de la empresa estaban amontonados unos encima de otros, algunos hasta estaban por el suelo. "cuanto antes encuentre algo, antes podré irme" pensaba eufórica revisando todos, entonces distinguió un papel verde, con el dibujo de una serpiente en la parte alta del papel, sin tocarlo leyó lo que ponía

reunión aplazada, aviso urgente, presentaros inmediatamente –fue lo único que consiguió descifrar la chica de los garabatos mal escritos.

Entonces se le disparó la adrenalina al escuchar pasos, sintió como alguien se acercaba, vio moverse el pomo lentamente y sin pensárselo se escondió debajo de la mesa en el momento justo en que Lucius y Draco entraba en el despacho, apagó al varita y se encogió todo lo que pudo mientras escuchaba la conversación.

pero tienes que venir, no te puedes negar, es tu deber –le decía Lucius a su hijo arrastrando las palabras

no, gracias, no me interesa, mi deber es quedarme aquí y ocuparme de mis cosas

nos reuniremos todos y encontraremos una solución para el problema

me da igual, yo no tengo nada que ver con vosotros

no le puedes dar la espalda cuando mas nos necesita

te he dicho que no, Voldemort esta acabado –se hizo el silencio, Ginny podía escuchar la respiración de ambos –y yo me alegro de que así sea –sentencio Draco

Entonces la chica pudo escuchar un ruido sordo y un gruñido, Ginny fue capaz de ver por debajo de la mesa a Draco tirado en el suelo, tocándose el labio que le sangraba y con una mueca de dolor y rabia en el rostro.

si esa es tu decisión, atente a las consecuencias –Lucius salió de la habitación dando un portazo

Draco se quedó un momento en el suelo, pensando, se levantó y le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa con el puño, Ginny se sobresalto y se tapó la boca, volvió a escuchar cerrarse al puerta. Todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras, salió de su escondite despacio, la carta ya no estaba sobre la mesa.

mierda

Salió del despacho, miró en todas direcciones, pero todo estaba tan oscuro que ni siquiera se veía a sí misma.

¿qué haces aquí? –la fría voz de Draco hizo que se parara en seco, se giró y lo vio frente a ella, tenía la varita encendida y la estaba agarrando fuerte del brazo, torciéndoselo

vine a por un vaso de agua, y suéltame que me haces daño –dijo zafándose

la cocina esta al otro lado –dijo entrecerrando los ojos

pero es que aun no conozco bien la casa y me he perdido

ya, es que como tu estas acostumbrada a vivir en chabolas de dos habitaciones –dijo el chico sonriente y esperando la reacción

¿qué te ha pasado en la cara? –dijo ella evitando una discusión

nada –dijo algo decepcionado, le apetecía meterse con la Weasley, a ver si así se le iba el cabreo

no tiene buena pinta, no me digas que la Parkinson te soltó un manotazo por.....

ya cállate idiota, y no te atrevas a meterte en mi vida, tu a lo tuyo, que es limpiar mi casa –se giró y se fue hacia las escaleras –y la próxima vez te llevas un vaso a la habitación antes de acostarte, no te quiero merodeando por la casa. ¿esta claro?

Ginny solo asintió mientras volvía a su cuarto con la varita encendida, se metió en la cama y se quedó frita, estaba muerta de cansancio.

Ginny, vamos, que se te han pegado las sábanas –Ginny abrió los ojos y vio a Alissa abriendo las cortinas y dejando entrar la luz del sol, miro el reloj

Las 9!, me he quedado dormida

Eso ya se ve, date prisa vistiéndote y luego ven a la cocina

Ginny se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, se ducho y arreglo su cuarto, cuando llegó a la cocina Alissa y Kate hablaban sobre Quidditch

buenos días Ginny –le dijo Kate sonriendo, Ginny le respondió con un bostezo –llévale el desayuno al señorito –le dijo señalando una bandeja que había sobre la mesa

Ginny la miró como si aun no se hubiera despertado y estuviera dentro de una pesadilla

si –contesto resignada

Con cuidado fue hasta la habitación de Draco cargando con la pesada bandeja. Pasó por delante de la habitación de Luicius y Narcisa y se fijó en que la cama estaba sin hacer y los armarios estaban vacíos, "¿se han ido?" pensó la chica un poco aliviada, no soportaba a Lucius. llegó hasta el cuarto de Draco, se paró frente a la puerta, sin saber como lo hizo aguanto la bandeja en al pierna y llamo a la puerta.

adelante –dijo al fría voz de Draco

traigo el desayuno –Ginny entro en la habitación

dejala ahí –le dijo el chico señalado la mesa con un gesto de cabeza.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación, tenía una cama, un armario, un baño, unas estanterías llenas de libros y una mesa llena de papeles, Draco salía del baño, ya estaba vestido, pero llevaba ropa informal, por lo que Ginny supuso que hoy no iría a la empresa. Cuando dejó la bandeja fue hacia la puerta, pensaba darse un atracón de galletas, no le había dado tiempo a desayunar y ayer con la rabia no había cenado.

eh, tu, Weasley –Ginny se giró- haz mi cama y ordena mi habitación ¡no pensarías que lo iba a hacer yo! –dijo al ver la cara que ponía la chica

Draco tomaba el desayuno sentado en su mesa mientras miraba a Ginny, a esta estaba a punto de darle un ataque. "¡no se puede caer mas bajo, le estoy haciendo la cama a Draco Malfoy!!!!", le dieron ganas de gritar.

¿qué miras? –le soltó de repente al chico, que la miraba sonriente

punto uno, yo miro lo que me da la gana, porque esta es mi casa, punto dos, trátame con mas respeto, y punto tres no te queda nada mal el uniforme –Ginny se puso roja de la rabia, pero Draco lo interpreto de otra forma y sonrió satisfecho.

Supongo que vendrás a dormir este fin de semana –le dijo el chico tras un rato- porque no creo que en tu casa entréis mas

Pues no, no voy a dormir aquí

No me digas que Potter te va hacer un sitio en su cama

¿acaso te molesta?

¿a mi?, lo único que me molestaría sería que tuvierais un hijo, porque si ya es difícil aguantar a un Weasley y a un Potter por separado no quiero imaginarme a alguien con la sangre de ambos

si bueno, piensa lo que quieras

Ginny termino de recoger la habitación y fue hacia la salida con la bandeja en las manos

¿se han ido tus padres? –pregunto con toda la confianza del mundo, miró la cara que ponía Draco- ¿se han ido sus padres? –volvió a repetir

eso no es asunto tuyo, Weasley –dijo volviendo a sus asuntos

es para ver si tengo que limpiar su cuarto –puso como excusa

ahh!, claro, es verdad, sí, se han ido por unas semanas –dijo sonriente al recordar quien era ella en la casa.- y ahora lárgate

Ginny bajó corriendo con la bandeja en la mano y la dejó en la cocina, volvió a subir las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar al cuarto de Lucius.

ginny ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué corres así? –le dijo Alissa desde dentro de la habitación, estaba haciendo la cama.

Ehh... es que vine a ayudarte –mintió rápido, en verdad venía a echar un ojo a los papeles de Lucius, tenía que enterarse de lo de la reunión que el otro día había hablado con Draco.

Ay, gracias, pero no te preocupes, tu ya te encargaste de la del señorito, ve a ayudar a Alissa en la cocina

Es que .... a mi no se me da bien cocinar, ¿por qué no vas tu y yo arreglo la habitación?

Como quieras –dijo Alissa encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo por la puerta

No esperó ni un momento, fue hacia la mesa de Lucius y abrió todos los cajones

no!!! –dijo al ver que todos estaban vacíos, luego miró la habitación desordenada- genial –dijo desesperada al ver que tenía que limpiarla toda.

Estaba cansada, tenía sueño, hambre y esa casa le daba frío, además no soportaba esa falda tan corta, Ginny caminaba hacia la cocina pensando en lo catastrófica que era su vida cuando escucho voces que venían de la biblioteca. Se apoyó en la puerta cerrada a escuchar la discusion entre Draco y Pansy.

¿pero que mas te da? –la estridente voz de Pansy cabreaba a Ginny

que no, y cuando digo no, es que no

si yo solo quiero venir a vivir aquí contigo,

"como se venga esa lurpia barata a vivir aquí yo renuncio" pensaba amargamente la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta

ya es suficiente con verte cinco veces a la semana ¿no te parece?

Ayy, Draquito

Que no!!!! Y vete que tengo cosas que hacer

Pero Drakín, si me quedo a comer! –dijo dulcemente como recordándoselo "esta es tonta" pensaba Ginny "¿cómo puede dejar que la trate así?" –tu mama me invitó

Si, pero mi madre no esta, y soy yo el que te tiene que soportar, así que fuera

Se oyeron unos taconeos por toda la casa, entonces la puerta se abrió y Ginny, que no se lo esperaba y todavía estaba apoyada en la puerta, cayó dentro de la habitación. Solo estaba Draco, que la miraba interrogativa y amenazantemente

¿se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo ahí?

Ehh.... –dijo sonriendo inocentemente y pensando una buena excusa- verás –se ponía en pie trabajosamente mientras Draco la miraba de arriba abajo- es que me estaba poniendo el zapato, y me apoye en la puerta, y claro, y abriste y yo me caí.

Si, vale –dijo no muy convencido- y ahora largate

Claro..... Draquito –dijo en voz baja, pero el chico la escucho y la miró con odio

Y no te atrevas a llamarme así!!!

En ese momento, Hedwick entró volando por la ventana y se posó en un hombro de Ginny, soltando una carta con el sello del ministerio que fue a parar a las manos de Draco.

Bueno, hasta aquí, y ahora llega mi parte preferida, los rr:

Lili E.of Potter: muchas gracias, espero que este tambien te guste, la verdad es que esta es mi pareja preferida, y como no si está Draco. Besos

Luciana: hola!, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien, espero tu opinion, besos

Pupi-chan: jajajaj me alegro que te gustara, ya tengo los proximos capis, pero te voy a hacer sufrir un poco, besos y a ver si quedamos para las peres.

Nisa: hola, muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste, espero tu opinion sobre el capitulo, besos

Nizarn: ya, yo tambien odio a Pansy ¿y quien no?, aunque ya notaras el odio que le tengo en los proximos capitulos, besos


	4. un permiso, una cita y una espera

CAPITULO 4: _UN PERMISO, UNA CITA Y UNA ESPERA_

-Si, vale –dijo no muy convencido- y ahora lárgate

-Claro..... Draquito –dijo en voz baja, pero el chico la escucho y la miró con odio

-Y no te atrevas a llamarme así!!!

En ese momento, Hedwick entró volando por la ventana y se posó en un hombro de Ginny, soltando una carta con el sello del ministerio que fue a parar a las manos de Draco.

Ginny le arrancó la carta a Draco de las manos, nerviosa.

-¿esa no es la lechuza de Potter? –dijo cogiendo otra vez la carta

-¿te importa? –le dijo Ginny tratando de coger su carta, pero Draco salió disparado con la carta en las manos y se encerró en la biblioteca antes de que Ginny pudiera hacer nada

estaba esperando fuera, histérica, no sabía lo que podía decir la carta, a lo mejor era de Sirius, o de Harry, sea de quien sea, podía decir algo sobre la misión. Ginny sacó la varita y se puso a la defensiva, pensando que cuando Draco saliera intentaría matarla. De pronto la puerta se abrió y el rubio salió mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, Ginny se echo hacia atrás instintivamente intentado mantener la tranquilidad.

-toma –dijo fríamente dándole la carta a la chica y yendo hacia su cuarto.

Ginny leyó la carta rápidamente "querida Ginny, ¿cómo te va en casa del idiota de Mafloy? (como se habrá puesto al leer esto"- penso Ginny) ¿vas a poder venir este jueves al cumple de Hermione?, Ron y yo hemos pensado en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa, si el pesado de Malfoy te deja venir ¿podrías venir a las 4 y así me ayudas a prepararlo todo?, te espero en mi casa, espero que aun recuerdes donde queda porque hace mucho que no vienes, muchos besos, Harry Potter, ps: si Malfoy te hace algo avísame que se entera

Draco caminaba hacia su cuarto

-estúpido Potter, "¿por qué no vienes antes ayudarme?, hace mucho que no vienes a mi casa" –repitió el con sarcasmo y poniendo voz de tonto- ¿y la tonta Weasely que se cree?, va buena si se cree que le voy a dar el día libre

entro en su habitación y se sentó en la mesa, empezó a revisar unos papeles, pero estaba demasiado enfadado, además no podía dejar de ver pelo rojo y pecas por todas partes, entonces se abrió la puerta y el foco de todos sus problemas entro por la puerta enfadada, fue hacia el y Draco meneó la cabeza para sacar los pensamientos que le pasaron por la cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿pero quien demonios te crees que eres?

-¿tu jefe?, y no me hables así

-yo te hablo como me da la gana!!, ¿es que acaso yo me dedico a leer tus cartas?- se quedo un momento en silencio dándose cuenta de que eso era lo mismo que ella hacía, pero como el no lo sabía no contaba y podía poner pose de ofendida.

Cuando se dio cuento Draco ya se había levantado de su silla y estaba sentado en la mesa, delante de ella.

-¿ya has terminado de gritarme?

-No!, no te atrevas a volver hacer lo de hoy, mis cosas son mis cosas, y el que trabaje para ti no te da derecho a leerme las cartas

-Si, vale ¿algo mas?

-Si –dijo en un susurro

-¿el que? –dijo Draco aparentando interés, aunque ya sabia de sobra lo que quería

-¿me dejas el jueves el día libre? –pregunto rápido

-ja!, que te lo has creído!, no loco, tu vienes a trabajar

-por favor, ¿qué mas te da?, es solo un día –Draco negó con la cabeza, "¿para que te vayas con el idiota de Potter?" penso el, "¿qué?!!!" se sorprendió por lo que acababa de pensar "analicemos, la chica es guapa, no vamos a negarlo, pero el que sea una Weasley le quita todo el atractivo, ¡así que deja de pensar de ella de esa forma!"

-¿y si en vez de venir a trabajar el jueves vengo a trabajar el domingo? –dijo ella de mala gana, no le apetecía venir a trabajar el domingo, pero no podía faltar al cumple de Herm.

Pasaron unos minutos interminables mientras Draco pensaba en si le dejaría el día libre.

-esta bien –dijo, se sorprendió al ver a Ginny, que empezó a saltar- pero no te olvides, el domingo te quiero ver aquí, puntual, espero que ahora que tengas un sueldo decente te de para comprarte un reloj

Ginny pasó por alto el comentario y fue hacia la puerta, Hedwick aun esperaba a que le diera la respuesta.

-y que sea la ultima vez que entras en mi cuarto sin llamar y que me tratas con tantas confianzas, no te olvides que no eres mas que una sirvienta

Ginny solo asintió, le pasó un buen comentario por la cabeza, pero pensó que sería mejor no decir nada, porque como lo enfadara se quedaba sin fiesta.

Querido Harry: he conseguido convencer a Draco....... (borró lo que había puesto), al pesado de Malfoy para que me dejara ir, pero ten cuidado con las carta que me mandes a partir de ahora, claro que iré a tu casa a ayudarte, estaré en tu casa a las cuatro, besos, Ginny.

Cuando Hedwick salió con la carta, ya solo quedaba esperar a que llegara el jueves

-ya no aguanto mas –dijo tumbándose en la cama y quedándose profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un poco temprano, hoy era el gran día, el cumple de Herm, su mejor amiga desde la infancia.

Bajó a la cocina para despedirse de sus amigas.

-bueno, yo ya me voy

-¿a dónde?,¡ no te habrá despedido el señorito! –dijo Alissa horrorizada

-no, tranquilas, es que me ha cambiado hoy por el domingo

-¿y eso?

-Ah!, es que tengo el cumple de una amiga y.... pero bueno, nos vemos mañana.

-¿tienes que venir a trabajar el domingo?

Entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de una cosa, el domingo Alissa y Kate tampoco trabajaban, estaría todo el día a solas con Malfoy ¡ ah! Que horror!!!" a parte de soportarlo tendré que limpiarlo todo yo sola."

-tengo que salir un momento –dijo un despistado Draco desde la puerta de la cocina revisando unos papeles- ¿aun estas aquí Weasley?, creí que no esperarías ni un minutos para irte con tu querido Potter –dijo con cara de asco

-¿potter? ¿harry potter? –dijo Alissa histérica –no me digas que lo conoces, Ginny, ay me encanta, es tan guapo y tan....

-ya Alissa, creo que estar con esta pobretona te esta afectando, no quiero oír ese maldito nombre en mi casa ¿esta claro? –Alissa se puso roja., y Draco las miraba con cara de pocos amigos- y ahora me voy, será un momento, volveré enseguida

Ginny vio como Draco entraba en la chimenea y decía una dirección, Ginny no la pudo escuchar bien.

-Alis, me he olvidado de coger una cosa, ahora vuelvo

Y salió disparada hacia el cuarto de Draco sin que Alissa contestara. Entró en la habitación, la cama estaba sin hacer y las persianas estaban corridas, se acercó a la mesa sin dudarlo. "mierda", todos los cajones estaban cerrados con llave. "así nunca conseguiré averiguar nada" pensaba desesperada.

-Alissa, me voy!!!, hasta mañana!!, adiós Kate!!! –gritó la chica desde la chimenea

Llegó a su casa y empezó a toser como una loca, la casa estaba completamente llena de polvo, abrió todas las ventanas y arregló un poco la casa. Cuando se dio cuenta eran las tres, se ducho y vistió rápidamente y salió disparada para la casa de Harry

-hola ¿llego muy tarde? –dijo saludando a su amigo con un beso en la mejilla

-no, justo al momento

-¿recibiste mi dinero para el regalo de Herm?

-Si, tranquila, ya fuimos Ron y yo ayer a comprárselo

-Sabe Dios que le comprasteis

Empezaron a prepararlo todo, Ginny hizo un pastel mientras Harry colgaba serpentinas y buscaba discos, prepararon la mesa y a las 5.30 en punto llegaron Hermione y Ron por la chimenea.

-sorpresa!! –gritaron los tres a su amiga, que los miraba con la boca abierta- feliz cumpleaños

Hermione corrió a abrazar a Ginny. Estuvieron comiendo, bebiendo y recordando momentos de Howarts.

-¿y tu que tal con el idiota de Malfoy?

-¿tu que crees? Horrible, es un pesado, y me hace que lo llame Señor Malfoy

-jajaja, pobrecita, tu tranquila ¿y descubriste algo?

-No, no mucho, lo tiene todo muy bien guardado, aunque creo que el ya no esta de parte de Voldemort, pero da igual, lo que menos me apetece hoy es hablar de Draco... digo del idiota de Malfoy –los tres la miraron con suspicacia

-¡los regalos! –digo Ginny tras un momento agradeciendo el cambio de tema

-bueno, esto es de parte de los tres –dijo Harry ilusionado

Hermione los empezó a abrir, el primero en abrir fue una caja que contenía un jersey verde claro

-¿era ese el que te gustaba? –le pregunto Ron

-si, muchas gracias –dijo sonriente

lo siguiente fue un collar precioso con piedrecitas, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al verlo y los miró con la boca abierta, también le regalaron un par de libros, una pulsera y algo de ropa que quería ella.

-os habéis pasado, esto es demasiado

-yo también te tengo un regalo, pero ese te lo doy luego –le susurró Ron al oído haciendo sonreír a la chica, Ginny escuchó el comentario y los miro frunciendo el ceño, luego miró a Harry, que solo se encogió de hombros.

Estuvieron bailando, hablando y haciendo de todo

"¿qué estará haciendo Malfoy?" se preguntaba Ginny a cada poco ¿pero que estoy diciendo?, por mi que se tire por la ventana" pensó no muy convencida.

-¿quieres? –le dijo Harry, que le alargaba un vaso, Ginny lo cogió

-gracias

-¿te apetece venir a cenar conmigo este sábado?, Sirius me ha dicho que quiere enterarse de cómo va todo y así me lo puedes contar –dijo agachando la cabeza y un poco sonrojado

-claro –dijo Ginny sonriente- ¿qué hora es?

-Las 3

-¡¿las tres?!

-Si ¿qué pasa?

-Es que tengo que ir a dormir a casa de Malfoy, tengo que irme

-Vale, el sábado paso por tu casa a las.... 9 ¿te parece bien?

-Si

Se despidió de sus amigos y se metió en la chimenea

-mansión Malfoy

llegó a casa de Draco, andaba un poco mareada y se tuvo que apoyar en un sillón para no caerse, entonces vio una cabeza rubia asomando bajo una manta

-¿Malfoy?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola!!!, bueno. Aquí esta el capítulo cuatro de La Mision, espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestas opiniones, muchisimas gracias por todos los rr que me mandasteis, un beso y hasta que actualice!!!!! Muchas gracias a: Ginny For-Ever, pupi-chan, Btoncks y conny-b


	5. resaca y encuentros en el callejón diago...

**RESACA Y ENCUENTROS EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON**

Se despidió de sus amigos y se metió en la chimenea

-mansión Malfoy

Llegó a casa de Draco, andaba un poco mareada y se tuvo que apoyar en un sillón para no caerse, entonces vio una cabeza rubia asomando bajo una manta

-¿Malfoy?

Draco sintió como lo llamaban y se despertó sobresaltado 

-Weasley ¿qué hora es?

-Las tres ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿las tres? ¿qué crees que es esto? ¿un hotel?, no puedes llegar a la hora que quieras

-¿me estabas esperando?

-¿qué?, pues claro que no, yo estaba....... leyendo y me quede dormido –dijo levantándose

-ya... –dijo Ginny buscando con la vista el supuesto libro que no estaba en ninguna parte- ¿qué libro? ¿uno imaginario?

-mira, Weasley.... a diferencia de ti yo se usar mi magia, y con un simple hechizo dejé el libro en mi habitación

-así que te quedaste dormido mientras leías un libro imaginario y en medio de un sueño transportaste el libro a tu cuarto, tienes muy poca vida social ¿no? –Draco iba a contestarle, pero Ginny caminaba ya hacia su habitación, Draco la siguió y sonrió al ver que estaba un poco, por no decir bastante borracha.

Ginny caminaba hacia su cuarto seguida de Draco, caminaba un poco en eses, pero lo ocultaba bien, o al menos eso creía ella. El problema llegó cuando tuvo que subir las escaleras. Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido, la chica estaba parada delante del primer escalón

-¿no vienes? –le preguntó Draco desde el cuarto peldaño

-ehhh... si, claro –dijo mientras se abrazaba fuerte al pasamanos

-¿estas borracha? –preguntó divertido al ver a la chica abrazada al pasamanos mientras intentaba no caerse.

-No –dijo perdiendo el equilibrio

-Ah ¿no? –Draco la sujetó en el momento justo, ahora que la veía de cerca, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y se le iba un poco la vista, Draco la agarraba por la cintura para que no cayera.

-¿sabes Draco? –dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras con la ayuda del chico

-¿qué quieres Weasley? –dijo de mala gana.

Ginny se acercó mucho a Draco, con la mirada clavada en sus labios, se acercó tanto que el creyó que lo iba a besar, aun así no se apartó, le aguanto la mirada y esperó a ver lo que ella hacía, por un momento pensó en lanzarla lejos, porque estaba seguro de que lo iba a besar, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y el ya notaba su aliento, que olía a alcohol, pero por un momento prefirió olvidarse de que ella era una Weasley y de todo. Pero entonces vio como ella caía en sus brazos y quedaba profundamente dormida. Draco puso cara de decepción y la llevó en brazos hasta su cuarto, la tumbo en la cama y luego se fue a dormir, por un momento pensó en quitarle la ropa "solo para ponerle el pijama" pensaba excusándose

"si ya, lo que pasa es que tu lo que quieres es....." la molesta voz en su cabeza volvía a molestarle "ya calla, idiota ¿crees que a mi me gusta la Weasley?, esa no es ni la mitad de lo que soy yo, no me merece, y...." "¿ah, no?" "no!!, y déjame en paz".

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente, una luz muy potente entraba por la ventana haciéndole daño a la vista y aumentando su fuerte dolor de cabeza, llevaba la misma ropa de ayer y estaba metida en su cama, no recordaba mucho, por no decir nada. Se vio a si misma hablando con Hermione, y bailando con Harry, luego.... ¿un pasamanos? y poco mas. Se levantó y se puso el uniforme, bajo despacio las escaleras.

-hola –saludó mientras entraba en la cocina

-Ginny!!! Que tal ayer?? –la estridente voz de Alissa hizo que tuviera que agarrarse la cabeza

-Bien, pero no chilles

-Ay, lo siento, llévale el desayuno al señorito, anda

-Ya voy

Recorrió la casa con la bandeja en la mano, le costaba tener los ojos abiertos y a punto estuvo un par de veces de tropezarse o chocarse.

-el desayuno –dijo entrando en la habitación y dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Draco llevaba un buen rato esperándola, iba a echarle una bronca que no se le olvidaría en la vida, pero al verla se le ocurrió algo mucho mejor, se levanto y la cogió de la cintura, ella lo miró sorprendida, Draco empezó a acercarse a ella peligrosamente con la vista fija en su cuello, donde enterró la cabeza y empezó a besarla

-¿que haces? –grito alejándose de el

-¿cómo que que hago?

-Suéltame –dijo intentando alejar a Draco, que ahora la tenia contra la pared

-No era eso lo que me decías ayer –dijo seductoramente en el oído de la chica, que se puso colorada. No recordaba nada!!!!

Ginny intentó recordar, exprimió el cerebro lo máximo que pudo pero no recordaba nada ¡nada! ¿qué demonios he hecho con Draco?"

-¿qué pasó ayer? –Pregunto ella intentando apartar al chico, que la miraba sonriente y muy, muy cerca.

-¿no te acuerdas? Es una pena, debió ser lo único bueno que probaste en tu vida, además..... con lo bien que nos lo pasamos, si quieres lo repetimos a ver si se te refresca la memoria –la agarro fuerte y la tiró a la cama, se puso sobre ella y empezó a besarle el cuello. Ginny intentaba soltarse, pero Draco la tenía muy bien agarrada. Por un momento la pelirroja dejó de forcejear, proqeu la boca del rubio le acariciaba y besaba el cuello con tanta pasión que la acabó excitando, pero cuando una mano de Draco ascendió por su pierna peligrosamente recuperó la conciencia.

-Suéltame, idiota –le dio una patada donde duele y el se encogió de dolor- sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, olvídalo

-Maldita pobretona –dijo en un hilillo de voz, aun encogido de dolor.

Ginny por un momento pensó en ayudarlo, pero se le fue rápido el pensamiento al ver como el se levantaba y se doblaba de la risa.

-¿qué te hace tanta gracia?, no me puedo creer que te hayas aprovechado de que estaba borracha, eres un maldito hijo de....

-ya, Weasley, cállate, no pasó nada ¿de verdad crees que yo me acostaría contigo? Antes muerto

-¿y a que vino todo esto? –preguntó aliviada, la sola idea de ella y Draco... buajjj (si si, buajj.....)

-Quería hacértelo pasar mal un rato –dijo volviendo a lo suyo

-Ahgrrr!!, eres insoportable

-Si, pero aun así soy tu jefe, y la próxima vez que llegues borracha te despido ¿que te parece?

Ginny no le hizo caso y empezó a arreglar su habitación, Draco la miraba desde su mesa, quería decirle algo, le gustaba discutir con ella, y bueno, no le desagradaba mucho su presencia, de hecho si ella no lo hubiera parado hacía un momento no sabía a donde podía haber llegado, bueno, si lo sabía y el solo pensar en eso le daba ganas de volver a lanzarse sobre la pelirroja y terminar lo que había empezado, Ginny se dio cuenta de que el chico la miraba

-¿qué? –dijo ella con la almohada en la mano

-nada, estaba pensando que deberías tener cuidado

-¿con que? ¿contigo?, estate tranquilo que ya lo tengo –contestó no muy convencida "al menos lo intento", aun le temblaban las rodillas por lo que había pasado hacía unos momentos.

-No, yo no me aproveche de ti, pero a lo mejor tu querido Potter.....

-¿qué te pasa con el?, nunca te hizo nada

-¿ah no? ¿el hecho de que exista no te parece suficiente?

-De todas formas no necesito tus consejos

-Ya, así te va

Ginny no se lo pensó dos veces y le tiró la almohada al rubio a la cara, que no se lo esperaba y lo despeinó completamente.

-idiota –dijo ella antes de salir

-¿a que te despido?

-Si quisieras hacerlo, ya lo habrías hecho

-No me tientes

Ginny salió de la habitación, termino de hacer todo su trabajo, la comida y servir la mesa y fue hacia su cuarto, Kate le dijo que le había dejado unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza encima de la mesa. Vio las pastillas, y al lado de ellas estaba Hedwick, con una carta.

-hola –le dijo a la lechuza acariciándola- ¿qué me traes?

Cogió la carta con curiosidad

Querida Ginny: te mando la lechuza para recordarte lo de la cena del sábado, que como ayer estabas un poco.... contentilla a lo mejor ni te acuerdas. Te paso a recoger a las 9 besos, Harry Potter.

-¿quede con Harry? –pregunto extrañada- menos mal que me mando la lechuza.

El resto del día lo paso esquivando a Draco y hablando con Alissa, que ya la consideraba una amiga, Kate era un poco mas reservada, pero también se llevaban muy bien

-bueno, yo ya me voy

-si, ¿que hora es?

-Las ocho, que gusto, hoy podré dormir en mi cama, la echo de menos, bueno, hasta el lunes

-Si, y que te sea leve el domingo

-Ya, hasta luego, adiós Kate

Ginny fue hacia la chimenea y se metió dentro

-¿ya te vas Weasley?

-Si

-¿y no pensabas decirme adiós?, por eso de que soy tu jefe, y lo de la educación y tal

-ya –Ginny miro su reloj, las ocho y un minuto- hace un minuto que ya estoy en mi día libre

-ya, no te olvides que te espero el domingo aquí

-si, tranquilo, adiós

-espero mi desayuno puntualmente, Weasely –dijo a modo de despedida "el domingo voy a estar solo todo el día con Virginia" pensó mientras una sonrisa inconsciente se le dibujaba en la cara "un momento... ¿a mi que me importa que vaya a pasar todo el día con ella? ¿y desde cuando es Virginia???, ella es Weasley, la pobretona Weasley"

Llegó a su casa y se metió en la cama. A la mañana siguiente fue a casa de sus padres, estuvo todo el día con ellos y con sus sobrinos.

-bueno, me voy

-¿tan pronto, hermanita? –le pregunto Ron

-si, es que quedé con Harry, vamos a cenar –dijo tranquilamente

-¿con Harry? –dijo Herm sonriente y mirando al resto de su familia

-ay, no seáis mal pensados, anda que no habré ido veces y veces a cenar con el

-si, cuando estabais saliendo juntos

-ya, bueno, me voy que llego tarde

A las nueve en punto Harry ya la estaba llamando al timbre. Ginny se había puesto un vestido negro por encima de la rodilla, llevaba una chaqueta fina y el pelo recogido en un moño, pero dejando caer algunos mechones sobre su cara

-guau –dijo el chico al verla- estas preciosa, creo que van a empezar a gustarme las reuniones de trabajo

-gracias, tu no estas nada mal

-¿vamos?- le tendió el brazo y ella se agarró a el

Fueron caminando hasta el caldero chorreante, Ginny vivía cerca y no hacia falta coger el coche, dieron un paseo mientras hablaban, luego se sentaron en la terraza de un restaurante chino.

-espero que aun te guste la comido china, antes era tu preferida –dijo Harry ayudándole a sentarse.

-y lo sigue siendo –dijo entusiasmada cogiendo la carta, aunque ya sabía lo que iba a pedir.

-Bueno –dijo Harry tras un rato, cuando les sirvieron la comida- siento fastidiar la cena, pero Sirius me ha pedido que me cuentes todo

-Vale –Ginny empezó a contarle todo lo que había visto y oído esos días, mientas Harry la miraba y asentía.

Draco había salido esa noche, llevaba encerrado en casa toda la semana y le apetecía dar un paseo, justo cuando iba a salir Pansy salió de la chimenea y salto sobre su espalda

-mi amor!, te he echado de menos –dijo intentando besarlo, pero el se resistía

-si, ya ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a que me lleves a cenar

-Hoy no

-Pero si estabas a punto de salir, además, mi hermano me ha dado una carta para ti

-Damela –dijo autoritariamente

-Primero llévame a cenar

-Ahg!, vale, vamos

Fueron hasta el callejón Diagon, Draco iba bien alejado de Pansy, intentó sacarle la carta, mira que le había dicho a Michael que no le diera cosas a su hermana para el, que era una pesada. Esa carta era importante, iba a darle la información que necesitaba, si no nunca habría aguantado a la pesada de Pansy, la única razón por la que aun no había cortado con ella era porque se había olvidado completamente que todavía estaban juntos. Y la única razón por la que había empezado a salir con ella, era porque su padre se lo había ordenado, pero eso ya se había acabado, su padre no le ordenaría nunca mas.

-draquito ¿me compras esto? –preguntó la chica mientras señalaba un anillo de diamantes dentro de un escaparate.

-No, y para ya de pedir

-Jo, hace mucho que no me haces un regalo

-pues espera sentada a que te haga el siguiente

Entonces Draco se paro, vio a Ginny sentada en un restaurante hablando con un chico, pero no le veía la cara a este, porque estaba de espaldas a el. Un sentimiento de furia incontrolable inundó a Draco "no me digas que estas celoso" dijo la molesta voz en su cabeza "cállate". Agarró a Pansy de la cintura y caminó hacia donde estaba la chica, pensó en agarrar a otra que pasaba por ahí, pero penso que probablemente luego su "novia" le haría una escena de celos y no era eso lo que quería.

-veras, Gin –le dijo Harry cuando ella termino de contarle todo- Sirius opina que si no eres capaz de conseguir la información de esta forma deberías probar.... otras

-¿qué tratas de decirme?

-Acércate a Draco, gánate su confianza

-¿me estas diciendo que me lo ligue?!!!!!, mas te vale que no sea eso....

-no!!, no que te lo ligues, ¡eso ni se te ocurra! –dijo horrorizado y un poco sonrojado- solo que te hagas su amiga

-¿su amiga? –Ginny empezó a reír con ganas- no sabes de lo que hablas, sería mas fácil convencer a Sirius de que hiciera las paces con Snape.

-vaya, Weasley, veo que tienes vida social –dijo la voz de Draco, Ginny lo vio por primera vez, estaba detrás de la silla de Harry, con Pansy agarrada de la cintura

Entonces Harry se giró y miró a Draco con odio

-¡Potter! –dijo con sorpresa, y ya no fue capaz de ocultar lo enojado que estaba- retiro lo dicho, ya sabía yo –dijo mirando a Harry con odio y arrastrando las palabras.

Continuará..........

Bueno... ¿qué pasara ahora?, ¿montarán harry y draco una pelea y acabaran en azkaban? ¿ginny y pansy haran una pelea de barro? Ni idea!! A lo mejor pongo a harry tirandolo fideos chinos a draco y a este pegandole a Harry con los palillos, a saber lo que se me ocurre, espero actualizar pronto, pero es que ahora me van a empezar los examenes y los deberes... la dura y asquerosa vida del estudiante!!! Bueno un beso a todas y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!!!

**Asora**: hola!! Ya lo se, pero es que si no lo dejo en lo mas interesante no tiene gracias, jeje, bueno... espero que te haya gustado este cap, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!!

**Amsp14:** hola!! Ya ves que hoy se me da por actualizar todo, jejej, me parece que los extraterrestres no tuvieron nada que ver, ni su papa ni el Lord, es solo el, que es monisimo, que se le va a hacer... bueno, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que mi inspiracion se fue de vacaciones y no le apetecía volver, que se le va hacer!! ni que la tratara mal, debe ser por exceso de trabajo. Bueno me dejo de tonterías y me despido un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias.

**Ginny Forever**: hola!! Pues ya ves que si, la estaba esperando, es Draco ¿qué le pides? Que mono es!!!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, intentaré tardar menos, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Pupi-chan**: ¿tu de que te quejas plasta???, jeejje, que mona eres!!! Ya nos vemos luego. Y por cierto piensa en lo que haces!!!

**a-grench**: hola!!! Muchas gracias por el rr, tranquila que Ginny hará sufrir un poco a Draco ¡¡pero solo un poco!! Jjeje, bueno muchas gracias y hasta pronto

**Sthefani Weasley**: hola!! Siento haberlo dejado en la parte emocionante, pero es que si no no tiene gracia (aunque no creo que a ti te haga mucha), bueno me despido, un beso y hasta pronto

**Luciana**: hola!! Muchas gracias, intentaré actualizar antes, aunque ahora que empiezan los examenes.... bueno un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!!!

**Conny-b**: hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!!!!


	6. chap 6

**CAPITULO 6**

-¡Potter! –dijo con sorpresa, y ya no fue capaz de ocultar lo enojado que estaba- retiro lo dicho, ya sabía yo –dijo mirando a Harry con odio y arrastrando las palabras.

-¿qué sabías tu, Malfoy? –pregunto Harry levantándose de un salto y mirando amenazador a Draco, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Si las miradas matasen esos dos ya estarían muertos y enterrados.

-es suficiente –dijo Ginny levantándose y poniéndose entre Draco y Harry, de espaldas a este último y mirando a Draco.

El rubio miró a la pelirroja de arriba abajo, y no precisamente con odio, después de recorrer con sus ojos el cuerpo entero de Ginny la miró a la cara, ella estaba sonrojada y sujetaba a Harry, al cual tampoco le había pasado inadvertida la apreciación de Draco y quería matarlo.

-vaya, Weasley, si esto es lo que pasa cuando te lavas deberías de hacerlo mas a menudo –dijo Draco sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa se le borró al ver como Harry agarraba a Ginny de la cintura, posesivamente _¿pero es que este imbecil se cree que es suya?,_ pensó con un sentimiento nunca sentido en el estómago, _¿estas celoso?_ Le pregunto una voz en su cabeza, _¿celoso yo??? Ja! Y menos de la Weasley, ya_.. me parece que has ovidado que soy tu conciencia y estoy dentro de tu cabeza y se lo que sientes, y esas ganas de matar a Potter son celos, y esas ganas de..... callate!! Yo no necestio conciencia, vete a dar un paseo y pierdete si puede ser. Su conversación fue interrumpida.

-serás.... –empezó a decir Harry con voz ronca, pero Ginny lo detuvo a la vez que se deshacía del abrazo del chico, "_que no crea que estoy con Harry_" pensó preocupada _¿¿¿qué??? Y a mi que me importa lo que crea este!!! ¿y que coño hace la Parkinson con Draco? ¿y desde cuando lo llamo Draco?, bueno, es igual, tu perra ya puedes quitar la manita de la cara de ese rubio, porque no es tuyo"_ pensó mientras veía como la mano de Pansy acariciaba la cara de Draco y bajaba por su pecho, Draco se dio cuenta de la mirada de la pelirroja y sonrió fríamente.

-tu, por mucho que te laves siempre seguirás siendo igual de cerdo, Malfoy –contestó la pelirroja, hablaba con el, pero miraba a Pansy, la cual se asustó y se separó un poco de Draco por la mirada asesina de Ginny.

-vamos, Weasley, no te pongas así, no olvides que trabajas para mi, y no querrás quedarte sin trabajo...

-yo no trabajo para ti, Malfoy, y como no te largues.... –empezó Harry otra vez

-¿qué me vas a hacer, auror?

-no querrás saberlo, mortífago –pronunció Harry con asco, la mirada de Draco se ensombreció, puso una expresión mas fría, si se puede, miró a Ginny, y sus miradas se encontraron

-nos vemos mañana, Weasley, puntual! –dijo a modo de despedida antes de salir de allí dejando a Pansy detrás, la cual tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

-creo que la idea de hacerme amiga suya queda descartada –opinó Ginny mientras se sentaba en la mesa y miraba con atención como Draco se alejaba.

-yo también....

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Draco caminaba hacia el caldero chorrenate dando patadas a todas las piedras que se encontraba, "_maldito Potter, y maldita Weasley, va lista si se cree que es la única que puede hacer lo que le da la gana_"

-Pansy –llamó Draco a la muchacha, que se acercó al momento

-dime, Drakín

-hoy te quedas a dormir en casa

-¡¿de verdad?! –pregunto emocionada- que bien!!!

-no te emociones, he dicho que te quedas a dormir

-¿qué? ¿solo???, jo... Draco...

-dejate de chorradas y apúrate, que a este paso no llegamos. "_se va a enterar la Weasley"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ginny daba vueltas al arroz con su palillo, en frente suya Harry seguía hablando sobre sabe Dios que cosa, porque Ginny desde luego no tenía ni idea.

-¿me estas escuchando? –pregunto Harry, que al parecer después de media hora comprendió que Ginny no le hacía ni caso

-¿eh?... si, claro –mintió mientras miraba al frente, buscando con la mirada algún rubio de mala leche, pero nada, no encontró a nadie- tengo que irme, muchas gracias por la comida, estaba todo muy rico –dijo Ginny rápidamente mientras se levantaba con rapidez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ginny llegó a su casa y recogió un poco, poniendo las pocas cosas que tenía en orden, ordenó todo lo mas rápido que pudo, con ganas de ir a casa de Draco, _¿¿tienes ganas de ir a casa de Draco?? _Pregunto una voz en su cabeza. Ginny se quedó parada un momento pensando por que tenía ganas de ir a casa de Draco, _1 porque si, y 2 porque si, no tengo que darte mas explicaciones_ le dijo a la voz en su mente, y era verdad, aunque buscara en su interior la razón por la que quería estar con ese rubio no la encontraría, solo era un deseo incontrolable, algo que detenía su sangre y hacía que su corazón latiera mas rápido cada vez que lo tenía cerca, no podía ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento porque sencillamente no sabía lo que era, bueno, si lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo, porque si lo reconocía ya no había forma de negar que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy, _ya lo he reconocido, mierda _¿cómo podía estar ahora enamorada de el? ¿no era un supuesto mortifago?, ella había escuchado la conversación entre Lucius y Draco, admitió haberlo sido, pero también dijo que ya no quería saber nada mas de el.........

Antes de darse cuenta, con todos esos pensamientos inundando su mente, la pelirroja ya estaba entrando en su chimenea, mientras se mordía las uñas nerviosamente, ¿le diría algo Draco por ir con Harry?, la verdad es que podía decir lo que quisiera porque no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Draco estaba celoso...

-mansion Malfoy –pronunció con claridad, unas llamas verdes la envolvieron y un calor sofocante la rodeó. No pasaron ni dos minutos y ya estaba en la mansión del rubio.

Se decepciono un poco al no encontrarlo, tontamente creyó que la estaría esperando, otra vez... pero no, no estaba, ¿dónde estaría?, subió hasta su habitación y se metió en la cama, la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansada para pensar, y mañana tendría que pasar todo el día con Malfoy ¿que saldría de eso? ¿qué pasaría mañana?, eso es algo que tendría que esperar para averiguarlo. Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, aun estaba cansado y no quería levantarse, se estiró en la cama y sintió algo cálido a su lado, alargó el brazo para tocarlo y sintió un cuerpo de mujer a su lado, sonrió inconscientemente pensando que era una pelirroja la que estaba con el, pero los recuerdos de ayer a la noche le llegaron desbaratando todas sus esperanzas.

-drakinnnnnnnn –gritó la voz estridente de Pansy a su lado

-callate, no grites

-draco..... ¿por qué no jugamos un rato? –pregunto pícara mientras se acercaba a el, que se apartó con la misma rapidez

-no

-¿por qué?, hace mucho que no lo hacemos, ¡¡no habrá otra!!

-pansy, el que encuentre mas atractiva a una babosa antes que a ti no tiene nada que ver con que haya otra, que por cierto no la hay. (¡¡¡¡ay, muy bien dicho!!!!!)

Pansy abrió la boca para gritar algo, pero antes de que eso pasara la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una feliz pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció por el umbral.

Ginny se quedó paralizada al ver lo que tenía delante, solo tres palabras ocuparon su mente en ese momento, draco, guarra, cama. Sintió como la furia la inundaba desde la planta del pie hasta su pelo, con tanta furia que sintió como el café que traía en la bandeja hervía y burbujeaba.

Draco irguió la cabeza y vio a Ginny paralizada en la entrada de su cuarto, y lo único que pudo pensar era que otra vez había entrado sin llamar a la puerta.

-¿cómo te atreves a entrar sin llamar a la puerta?!! –gritó Pansy en su lugar

-¡¡pansy!! –grito Draco- si no te importa yo me ocuparé de mis criadas, y si te importa también así que cállate.

-Weasley –dijo Draco con una sonrisa fría y vengativa en la cara, por la expresión de la pelirroja se podía ver perfectamente que estaba celosa, y eso era bueno, no se volvería a ir con Potter... –trae una taza mas para Pansy –ordenó mientras se ponía la bata, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos chicas.

-claro –dijo la aludida aparentando un tono de indiferencia, ella que venía con toda la buena intención a traerle el desayuno a Draco y el muy imbecil en la cama con la estupida de Parkinson!!

Salió de la habitación echa una furia y bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina mientras repetía en voz alta la conversación con tono de burla, imitando la voz de Pansy. Cuando llegó a la cocina cogió una taza y la llenó con el café recién hecho, y una idea tan estupida como divertida se le ocurrió de repente. Así que cogió el bote de pimienta y lo descargó sobre la taza

-aquí tienes –dijo mientras le entregaba la taza a Pansy una vez que llegó hasta el cuarto de Draco, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido al ver la amabilidad con la que Ginny trataba a la rubia, que solo se miraba las uñas mientras cogía la taza con toda la elegancia y finura del mundo, tanta que resultó estúpida.

Pansy acercó el vaso a sus labios bajo la atenta mirada de la pelirroja, que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras esperaba el grito de Pansy, Draco, que no era tan tonto como su "novia", ya sabía que la taza tenía algo, así que se puso al lado de Ginny, esperando para poder ver que era lo que iba a pasar.

Pansy bebió un sorbo enorme de la taza, y su cara se contrajo de una forma que todo el líquido que tenía en su boca salió disparado para darle a Draco en toda la bata, Ginny, del ataque de risa que le dio tuvo que agarrarse a la cama para no caerse, el chico esbozó una sonrisa, aunque se le paso al ver su bata nueva.

-maldita descerebrada pobretona y estupida, ¿quién te has creído que eres? –gritó una histérica Pansy mientras se lanzaba encima de Ginny y le arañaba la cara, ella, que ni cuenta se había dado de la proximidad de la rubia soltó un grito al sentir su cara arder, aunque mas de sorpresa que de dolor.

Pansy volvió a lanzarse sobre Ginny, pero esta vez fue detenida por Draco, que la agarró en el aire y la sacó de la habitación, sin hacer caso de los gritos de la chica hasta llegar a la chimenea, donde la metió a la fuerza y la mandó a su casa.

Ginny estaba en el cuarto de baño de la habitación de Draco, limpiándose la cara llena de sangre.

-¿por qué no se comprara un perro como una persona normal y se dejará de estupideces? –se pregunto la chica

-te parecerá bonito –dijo la fría voz de Draco con cierto tono de burla desde la puerta del baño, donde estaba apoyado y miraba a la pelirroja atentamente

-me parece precioso

-mira que hacerle eso a mi pobre bata

-¿no te preocupa mas tu novia? –pregunto sarcástica y molesta, cosa que al rubio le encantó

-yo no tengo novia

-y pansy que es ¿tu mascota?

-algo así

Ginny soltó un bufido y siguió a lo suyo, limpiarse la herida de la cara, menudas uñas tenía la Parkinson.

Antes de darse cuenta Draco ya la apuntaba con la varita

-deberías dejarte de tonterías de muggles

Ginny soltó un suspiro, que susto había llevado!!, cuando vio a Draco con la varita creyó que la iba a atacar, que había descubierto la verdad..... _¿qué pasará cuando se entere? _

-la magia es mas eficaz –dijo el mientras con un simple movimiento y un conjuro las heridas desaparecían.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ambos se miraban sin saber lo que decir, Draco soltó una de sus frías sonrisas y se acercó a la pelirroja, que estaba estática en el sitio, deseando que el espacio que los separaba dejara de existir.

Draco ya podía sentir el aliento de la pelirroja en su cara, su respiración agitada, su cintura entre sus manos, su olor, todo.... cerró los ojos y..........

-creo que será mejor que vaya a hacer algo.... –opinó Ginny roja como un tomate.

-dejate de chorradas, Weasley –dijo Draco mientras la cogía de la cintura, acercándola a el y la besaba con todas las ganas que se llevaba reprimiendo esos días.

A Ginny solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa en ese momento, cerrar los ojos y responder al beso. Draco pronto pasó de su boca a su cuello, haciendo vibrar a Ginny, que ya lo veía todo borroso, de pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaban, sin haberse dado cuenta el rubio la había arrastrado a su habitación sin dejar de besarla, la fuerza de voluntad que Ginny tenía en ese momento no era suficiente para apartar al rubio, en primer lugar porque no quería hacerlo; y en segundo porque estaba tan bien entre sus brazos que ¿para que iba a alejarlo?, las manos de Draco exploraban su cuerpo, subiendo por su falda, acariciando sus piernas, su camisa ya estaba desabrochada casi totalmente, el rubio ya no besaba solo su boca y su cuello, si no también su pecho, sus brazos, su barriga. Todo era perfecto si no fuera porque una extraña sensación empezó a formarse en la mente de la chica, no era su conciencia, no eran sus pensamientos, era...... _ay, no puede ser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _era Sirius intentando contactar con ella.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Hola!!! Siento mucho la demora, pero es que no me convencía para nada este capitulo. Así que espero que el habermelo pensado, releído y retocado tanto haya servido para algo y os guste. Muchas gracias por vuestros rr!!!!!! Os quiero!!!!! Sois las mejores!!!!:

Asora: hola!! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto!!! Lo siento de verdad!!! Perdon!!! Pero es que tengo muchos fics, y todos los tengo que actualizar pronto!! Y no tengo tiempo para actualizar ninguno, lo siento!!!!, bueno muchas gracias por el rr!!! Espero que este chap te haya gustado, un beso muy fuerte y hasta pronto!!

Pupi-chan: ola!! Si!! Se que tardei moito, síntoo de verdade, pro é que o meu ordenador non lle apetece deixarme escribir, levo viente minutos para terminar o chap, e xa non podo máis, e teño que ir a estudiar!!!! Bueno, espero que a demora valera a pena..... por certo, hai que ir ver o agasallo de nus, a ver se o final celebra o cumple, e senón tamén, claro!!! Bueno, despidome que non sei se teño que subir algo máis, espero que non porque o meu ordenador funciona cando lle apetece, un biko!!!!! E unha aperta!!!

Solamente yo: hola!!! Muchas gracias por el rr!! Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, a mi tambien me encanta el tuyo del Observador, pero hija!!! Llevas muchísimo sin actualizar!!!! Y me estoy muriendo de la intriga de saber lo que pasa!!! Por favor!!!! Bueno un beso y espero que te haya gustado este chap, y actualiza!!

a-grench: hola!! Se qeu tarde mucho!! Lo siento de verdad!! Pero es que el instituto y mis padres no me dejan respirar!! Lo siento, de verdad!! Lo siento!! Prometo actualizar mas rapido, solo me quedan unos tres examenes antes de un puente que tengo por ahí, así que para esas ya está aquí el siguiente chap, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por el rr!!

Luthien: hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!! Lo siento!, me alegro que te guste el fic, espero que este chap haya sido de tu agrado, un beso!

Amsp14: hola!! Eje, si en lo de que Draco se mete mucho con ella tienes razón, pero no por Dios!! Nadie puede ser tan malo, ni tan horrible, ni tan asqueroso como para llevar algo de Bellatrix Lestrange! Que dios se apodere de su alma y todo eso!! Lo de que se acerqeu a Draco ya ves que mejor desistir en ello, al menos en la forma en la que se refiere harry..... lo de si draco es mortifago o no aun lo dejo en el aire, pero en el proximo chap ya tienes las respuestas sobre eso, así que prometo actualizar pronto, por cierto ¿¿dónde andas metida?? Que hace mucho que no actualizas1!! Echo de menos tu fic!!! Quiero mi severus tonks favorito!!!! Actualiza cuanto antes si??? Venga, un beso y mucha suerte con los examenes, que supongo que debes estar a tope.

Yose-Malfoy-Felton: hola!"! muchas gracias por el rr! Si, se a lo que te refieres, yo tambien adoro a Harry, pero en los fics, sobre todo los draco ginny, es un fastidioso... pero tranquila que por aquí solo va a ser un poco molesto, pero nada exagerado, el secundario no va a ser el.... siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar!! Lo siento! Pero es que estoy a tope d examenes y de todo y no puedo, bueno un beso muy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado este chap.

Luciana: hola!! Muchas gracias por el rr! Ya! Pansy es tonta, le esta muy bien merecido lo de la pimienta!! Aunque yo le habría echado clavos tambien, siii los examenes arruinan la vida! Son un rollo, yo ya estoy hasta las narices de ellos, a ver si llegan de una vez las vacaciones y puedo escribir todo el día y actualizar al tiempo. Pero para eso aun queda un poco...... bueno espeor que el chap te haya gustado, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias!!

Andy-Wm: hola andrea!!! Que bien verte por aqui!! Muchas gracias por el rr y por ayudarme. Ya luego pongo una nota abajo. Ya!! Pansy es tonta, le esta bien empleado lo de la pimienta!!! Que se fastidie! Bueno muchas gracias otra vez y ya hablamos por el msn!!

ConNy-B: hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! A mi tambien me gustan mucho los post hogwarts, aunque en los que estan en el colegio tambien estan muuuuy bien, en resumen.. si son draco ginny, estan bien todos, sea donde sea! Espero que te haya gustado el chap, y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Un beso!

Miaka 15: hola!! Muchas gracias pro el rr! Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y el de los 17 años tambien, me encantan los draco ginny y los james lily, como puedes ver.... bueno, muchas gracias por todo y espeor que te haya gustado este chap, y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar!!

Daniela Lupin de Black: hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este chap tambien te haya gustado! Un beso muy fuerte y perdona que haya tardado tanto en actualizar!!

Sara Meliss: hola!!! Jejej, me encanto tu rr!!!! Jeej, con un simple me gusta era suficiente, no hacía falta que te mataras tanto mujer!!!! Jejeje, muchas gracias, de verdad!! Me alegro mucho que te guste, tu avisame cuando tarde mucho en actualizar, que así me metes caña y me pongo mas las pilas, porque a veces se me va la cabeza y ya no se que fic tengo que actualizar, buen un beso, mucha gracias por el rr otra vez y ya hablamos por el msn!!!

Bueno!! Hasta aquí el chap 6, muchas gracias por vuestros rr!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. Y antes de que se me olvide!! Muchas gracias a Andy-Wm.

Espero vuestras opiniones!!!!!!, ya sean buenas o malas! (aunque preferiblemente las primeras) y si teneis alguna idea, pues igual, seran bien recividas ï


	7. capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

Todo era perfecto si no fuera porque una extraña sensación empezó a formarse en la mente de la chica, no era su conciencia, no eran sus pensamientos, era...... _ay, no puede ser!!!!!!!! _era Sirius intentando contactar con ella.

Ginny, lo mas rápido que pudo se quitó a Malfoy de encima, el cual se cayó al suelo y ella salió corriendo de la habitación. En cuanto salió de ahí Sirius apareció en su mente

_-Hola, Gin, ¿qué tal va todo?_

_-Eres imbecil, Sirius –pensó ella decepcionada ¡¡como podía ser tan inoportuno!!_

Se alejó de la habitación de Draco a paso rápido, porque no dudaba que saliera de la habitación de un momento a otro, y lo que Sirius vería en ese momento le costaría una bronca de toda su familia.

_-¿qué he hecho??_

_-Como vuelvas a entrar así en mi mente.... ¡¡¡eres idiota!! –volvió a gritar en su cabeza mientras pensaba en lo que podría estar haciendo en esos momentos (ejem.....)_

_-bueno, Ginny, tampoco creo que sea para ponerse así ¿que estabas haciendo que era tan importante??_

_-nada! –gritó ella mientras su cara se ponía roja_

_-ya, bueno... mañana a las 7.30 en punto te quiero ver aquí, procura que Malfoy no se entere de que vas a venir_

_-si si, ahora lárgate, que estoy enfadada, me debes unas vacaciones, y van a ser bien largas!!_

_-espera sentada, no te vayas a cansar_

Sirius salió de su mente en el momento justo en el que Ginny llegaba a la cocina, bebió un vaso de agua y se preguntó a si misma que haría ahora, no solo había estado a punto de acostarse con Malfoy, si no que ahora estaría todo el día sola con el, y no era plan de ir ahora a su habitación a llevarle el desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se sentó en una silla, y pensó durante un momento en lo que podía y debería hacer: _a lo mejor esto es mejor así, que no haya pasado nada, a lo mejor sí que es un mortifago, a lo mejor cambió de opinión sobre Voldemort y vuelve a su bando... ayyy!! Bueno, me voy a dejar de chorradas y le voy a llevar el desayuno, pero con dignidad!! Que no vea que me importa!, y que sea lo que Melín quiera!_

Con todas estas cavilaciones y con un golpe de varita el desayuno ya estaba listo, cogió la bandeja con fuerza y fue hacia la habitación de Draco como si no hubiera pasado nada. Incluso llamo a la puerta, y eso era algo que rara vez hacía....

Cuando entró en la habitación Draco no estaba, pero no tardo mucho en saber de su paradero, pues desde ahí llegaba el sonido de la ducha. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se dio cuenta de una cosa... la llave estaba puesta en la cerradura del cajón!! Podía ver lo que había dentro, y todo al alcance de su mano!. Corrió hacia el cajón y cuando tenía la llave en la mano, que solo hacía falta que la girara... no lo hizo. Un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella, era como.... ¿¿confianza???, hacia malfoy??? Tenía que abrir! Era su deber, ahí podría haber algo sobreel paradero de voldemort...

Pero no lo hizo, no abrió el cajón, sentía como si lo estuviera traicionando, y tampoco era que se llevara muy bien con el como para confiar de esa forma, pero... no podía explicarlo, pero estaba completamente segura de que Draco Malfoy no era mortífago. Lo que sí se atrevió a tocar fue una carta que había sobre la mesa, con el nombre de Michael Parkinson, su curiosidad pudo mas que ella, extendió la mano para cogerla pero....

El sonido de la ducha cesó y unos segundos mas tarde Draco salía del baño.... pelo mojado, y pantalones del pijama, sin nada mas encima... Ginny maldijo por sexta vez en el día a Sirius y retiró con rapidez su mano del sobre, sin que Draco se diera cuenta.

Él la miró un momento y luego fue hacia la mesa, con una expresión en el rostro indefinible. Cogió la carta y la guardó en el cajón, del que cogió la llave y con un golpe de varita la hizo desparecer.

Ginny le miró una vez mas y descubrió la marca tenebrosa grabada en su brazo derecho. Una punzada de remordimiento le recorrió la mente al pensar en la oportunidad que había perdido con lo del cajón, pero por otra parte lo que hubiera sido en un pasado no tenía nada que ver con lo que quería ser en el presente.. ¿no?

-las duchas frías no son muy recomendadas en esta época del año –dijo Ginny tratando de romper el hielo.

Draco la miró y levantó una ceja.

-¡¿y que querías que hiciera después de la forma en que te fuiste?! –casi le gritó el exasperado- pero espero que hayas cambiado de opinión, porque la ducha no me alivió nada –confesó mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ginny se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso, y por eso no se movió cuando Draco se acercó a ella, pero..... ¿y si Sirius volvía a entrar una vez en su mente? ¿y si Draco era en verdad un mortífago? O peor aún... ¿y si ella se enamoraba del arrogante y presumido Draco Malfoy?? Todos esos pensamientos eran los que rondaban la cabeza de la pelirroja mientras Draco la besaba en el cuello.

-espera, Malfoy.... –dijo en un susurro, el paró y la miró exasperado ¿¿se lo iba a volver a hacer??- es que creo que me he dejado la tostadora encendida y.... –argumentó ella mientras trataba de salir corriendo

-alto ahí, pelirroja, uno, búscate una excusa mejor, porque eso de las tostora no lo cree nadie, y dos, ¡como sois las mujeres! Esta bien!, vístete que te llevo a comer! Que manía con lo de ir lento!, ni que fuera para tanto.

Ginny se quedó en el sitio ¿ahora pretendía llevarla a comer como si fueran amigos, o peor... novios??

-¿a que esperas?? ¿es que no tienes nada mas de ropa que no sea el uniforme?

-la ropa la tengo en mi casa, pero ¿por qué quieres ir a comer fuera?

-pues porque no pienso tragarme nada que vayas a cocinar tu!, y no voy a hacer venir a Kate hasta aquí para que me cocine. Así que ve a tu casa y te voy a recoger en 20 minutos

-pero la casa....

-¡al diablo con la casa!, ve a vestirte!

Ginny salió de la habitación de Malfoy con una sonrisa, fue hacia la chimenea y de ahí fue a su casa.

En cuanto llegó se pasó los 20 minutos que le dijo Draco solo en elegir lo que se iba a poner, y aun así no lo tenía nada claro ¡¿a dónde la iba a llevar?! ¿que se pondría? Y sobre todo ¿¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa???

Sonó el timbre de la chimenea, que anunciaba la llegada de una sola persona, Draco Malfoy

-¿aun no estas lista? –pregunto exasperado al verla salir en bata

-no, siéntate por ahí y si quieres algo coges en la cocina

Draco miró el piso, sobre el sofá había una pila de libros, y ropa, sobre la mesa vasos y mas libros, y prefirió no ver el resto de la casa. No solo le sorprendió el desorden de la casa, si no también lo pequeña que era.

-¿tan poco te pago que no puedes vivir en una casa decente? –le gritó a la chica, que estaba en la habitación terminando de arreglarse.

-no digas chorradas, mi casa es perfecta.

-¿perfecta??, aunque bueno, viviendo en la casa en la que vivías antes esto debe parecerte un palacio.

Ginny llegó al salón apuntándolo peligrosamente con el peine.

-¡que miedo Weasley! –dijo el sarcástico mientras ojeaba uno de los libros de Ginny.

-pues deberías tenerlo

-si, si, lo que tu digas

Ginny volvió a la habitación a terminar de arreglarse, y cuando salió se sintió orgullosa de sí misma, porque la cara con la que la miró Malfoy indicaba que no estaba nada mal.

Cuando Draco vio salir a Ginny casi le da un ataque, nunca había visto a nadie mas hermosa que ella. Llevaba un vestido negro entallado y bastante sencillo, pero entre su melena roja y piel pálida lo hacían lucir de una manera que al chico le dieron ganas de gritarle al mundo que esa chica era de él. Ya no le importaba que fuera una Weasley, su belleza eliminaba ese "pequeño detalle".

-¿nos vamos? –pregunto el aun si poder sacar su vista de ella

Ginny se decepcionó un poco bastante de que Draco no le dijera nada por su aspecto, aunque su mirada ya habló bastante por el... aun así le hubiera gustado escuchar aunque solo fuera un "te sienta bien el vestido", desde luego ese hombre no era de cumplidos...

Ginny salió delante de Draco, al fin y al cabo estaban a un paso del Callejón Diagon, así que no valía la pena ir en chimenea.

Pasearon en silencio hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante, no sabían que decirse, o si lo sabían se lo callaban. Era una situación nueva para ambos, a fin de cuentas, jamás habrían pensado que un día irían juntos a comer como buenos... "amigos".

-buenos días señor Malfoy –saludó el tabernero al verlos entrar- ¿y quien es esta hermosa dama que le acompaña?

-como bien ha dicho, ME acompaña, así que no creo que haga falta que sepa su nombre –dijo en tono brusco, casi celoso. Ginny se sorprendió ante tal contestación, pero le pareció exagerada, sobre todo al ver la cara del hombre, que lo miró con terror y se alejó con un asentimiento

-¿siempre eres tan amable? –pregunto Ginny sarcástica.

-tu me haces ser mejor persona –dijo el en el mismo tono, con una media sonrisa en la boca.

Ginny soltó un bufido y caminó delante de Malfoy hacia la entrada del Callejón. Caminaron hasta que encontraron un restaurante que a Malfoy le pareció "bastante decente", no sin antes poner pegas a unos 4 mas por los que habían pasado

Cuando ya habían pedido la comida se quedaron callados, Ginny se entretuvo jugando con el tenedor, y Malfoy no le quitó la vista de encima, ni un solo momento

-¿qué? –pregunto ella cohibida ante la permanente mirada

-¿qué de que?

-¿por qué me miras?

-¿acaso no puedo?

-¿hay algo que el gran Draco Malfoy no pueda hacer? –pregunto con sorna

Draco se quedó pensativo un momento, con la vista clavada en el cielo y una mano en su barbilla

-si, solo una cosa, las paces con Potter, por lo demás....

En ese momento trajeron la comida interrumpiendo la conversación de los jóvenes, aunque no les importó demasiado, porque para ellos mientras no se rompiera el contacto visual ese momento ya era de por sí especial, y eso fue algo que ambos notaron, incluso el frío corazón de Draco empezó a derretirse por un lado ¡pero solo un poco!, y el ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Ginny por su lado, no podía quitar la vista de "su jefe", que a cada rato se volvía alguien mas...

Mientras comían hablaron sobre toda clase de temas, revivieron momentos de la escuela, hablaron sobre los profesores, antiguos alumnos....

-¿y el plasta de tu hermano?

-no es plasta, así que no lo llames así –dijo ella en tono de reproche- bien, le va muy bien, está con Hermione y es auror

-auror... jamás creí que el sería capaz de llegar a eso, su inteligencia no era.... esta bien, esta bien! No digo nada! –dijo el al verle la cara de enfado que ponía la pelirroja.

-así me gusta, te estoy moldeando –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, Draco la miró levantando una ceja

-a mi nadie me moldea –contestó el con voz de niño pequeño

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagón, caminaban uno al lado del otro, comentando todo lo que veían en los escaparates: las nuevas escobas, los nuevos libros...

La verdad es que ambos estaban asombrados de la facilidad con la que hablaban.

Pasaron en frente de la tienda de helados (ahora mismo no me acuerdo como se llama, y el libro me queda lejos)

-ñam, helados! –dijo Ginny con los ojos brillantes mientras miraba los helados que unos niños tenían en sus manos.

-mira que eres infantil, Weasley

-y tu amargado, Malfoy

-si, lo que tu digas, pero tengo dinero

Draco entró en la tienda y salió con dos helados, pero Ginny levantó una ceja y entró también, saliendo con otros dos helados.

-puede que no tenga tu fortuna, pero puedo permitirme ciertos caprichos –dijo mientras le tendía uno de los helados.

Se intercambiaron los helados, Draco se comió los que había comprado Ginny y viceversa.

-vaya, vaya, pero si es mi gran amigo Draco Malfoy! –dijo una voz detrás de ellos

c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c

taraaaaaaaaaan!!!, se terminó!!, ¿qué os ha parecido?, ¿os ha gustado? ¿os ha horrorizado?.... ¡¡tengo buenas noticias para todas!!, a partir de la semana que viene ya no tengo ningún examen mas, o eso creo... eso quiere decir que voy a poder escribir mucho mas a menudo, y subir antes, y todas esas cosas que se hacen cuando no tienes nada mas que hacer. Así que eso, que a partir de ahora trataré de actualizar antes.

Muchas gracias por todos los rr!! Me motivan mucho al escribir la historia. Aquí están vuestras contestaciones:

**Leo Black Le-fay:** hola tesis!!! Solo nos quedan 3 examenes!! Bueno, yo uno mas... la cuenta atrás ha comenzado!! Viva!! Que bien se vive cuando se vive bien, muchas gracias por tu rr, tu siempre tan mona! Tengo que continuar tu fic donde lo deje, pero aunque uno te lo creas este finde apenas me conecte. Ya te contare.... anda que..tuvimos una con el primo de fatima!! Jeje, que risas!! Bueno, nos vemos el jueves, un beso!!

**Sara Meliss:** hola amiga!! ¿te parecio corto el anterio chap??? Bueno, a ver que te pareció este.. Si!! Sirius es un poco bastante mucho muy entrometido! Que plasta! Bueno, vuelve ya publique aun el otro día... pero como se que lo dejé en mal momento trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, además la semana que viene tengo poco que hacer, por no decir nada, excepto un examen de frances, pero es muy facil!.... bueno eso, que ya hablamos por el mail, a ver si te conectas! Un beso y hasta pronto!!

**CoNny-B:** hola! Yo últimamente tambien estoy teniendo problemas con fanfiction, pero no se si será de mi ordenador que es imbecil... el caso es que me tarde muchísimo en cargar... bueno, aunque se que digo lo mismo.. trato de actualizar lo antes posible, lo juro. Espero que este chap te haya gustado, al menos no aparece Pansy... es todo gd! Un beso!!

**Ginny-ForEver:** hola! Ya!! Tu, yo y la gente que lee este fic coincidimos en lo mismo, Sirius es inoportuno, jeje, todo el mundo me lo ha dicho. Bueno, al menos la interrupción de Sirius valió la pena, que así se la llevó a comer. Aunque no se que sería mejor... jeje, bueno, dejando el tema a parte, muchas gracias por tu rr! Un beso y procuraré actualizar lo antes posible, un beso!

**Andy-Wm:** hola!! Ejeje, lo de ahorcar a Sirius, tu y todas, aunque he de decir que Sirius esta mucho con el cuello en su sitio, la cabeza sobre todo... jeje, bueno, muchas gracias por todo, un beso y hasta pronto!, por cierto hace mucho que no te conectas!, ya te hecho de menos!

**Luthien:** wolas! Muchas gracias, siento haber dejado ahí el chap, pero es que no se me ocurrió otro sitio para dejarlo... se que no tengo perdón de Merlín, siempre hago lo mismo con todos mis fics... bueno, me despido a ver si me da tiempo a subir algo mas, un beso y hasta pronto!!!

**Sthefani Weasley:** hola! Siento haberme demorado tanto... pero es que ya sabes ¡la dura vida del estudiante!, no se que se quejan los padres con tanto trabajo, tampoco es para tanto... bueno, me despido, un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por tu rr!!

**Amsp14:** hola amiga! Ejej si, a mi la parte de Ginny celosa me gusto mucho, sobre todo por la parte que le toca a pansy.. jeje, que mala soy... jeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado el chap, porque la verdad en los primeros tuve unas faltas de besugo, yo ya prefieron no leerlo desde el principio porque a saber lo que encuentro.... bueno muchas gracias y un beso muy fuerte, suerte con todo!!

**Zoe simitis:** hola!! Aquí tienes el siguiente chap!, espero que te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado ni nada de eso, un beso y hasta pronto!! Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu rr!

**Luspotter:** hola! Me alegro mucho qeu te guste el fic!, me hace muy feliz, la verdad es que esto de fanfiction es sin duda mejor invento que la bombilla!, bueno muchas gracias por tu rr y por leer mi historia, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Yose Malfoy Felton:** hola! Jejej, bueno, ya viste que Ginny consiguió salvar bien la situación ¡¡menos mal!! ¿te imaginas??, yo ya veía a Ron echándole la charla de donde venían los niños... aunque todo llegara! Todo a su tiempo! ¡¿tan mal te cae Harry?! Jeje, ¿solo en el fic o tambien en la realidad? Porque todas mis amigas ruegan a Dios que Rowling mate a Harry en el ultimo libro, yo tengo cada discusión con ellas... puede que Harry no sea muy espabilado, pero tampoco es para matar al pobre niño, jeje, aunque bueno, un capon no le venía nada mal. La edad de Draco rondará los 24, por ahí, no especifiqué, creo, es que con tanto fic ya ni me encuentro, pero por ahí debe andar. Bueno un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Hermiblack:** hola! ¡ya! Jeje, los momentos de sirius son igual de oportunos que los míos..... después se quejan de los muggles ¡pues si ellos tuvieran telefonos no les pasarian esas cosas!, para que vean. Yo me ofrezco voluntaria para ir a instalárselo a Draco!! Y seguro que encuentro a miles de voluntarias jeje, bueno, un beso y muchas gracias por tu rr, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia.

**Luciana:** hola! Eso del ácido me pareció buena idea!, lo malo es que si quitamos a pansy tan pronto de la histora ¿de quien nos vamos a reir luego??? Ejej, pero tu tranquila que yo me encargo de ridiculizarla.... bueno, lo de que el estudio de arruina la vida.. a ti y a todos! Ya ves!, yo me estoy ganando la fama de tardona en publicar por culpa de mis examenes, y odio hacer esperar porque se lo que se siente, pero.. no me queda otra que estudiar!! Bueno, un beso y muchas gracias por el rr! Hasta pronto!!

**KagRin Adriana:** hola! Jeje, muchas gracias por tu rr! Pues aquí tienes el siguiente chap, espero que te haya gustado. Un beso y prometo actualizar lo antes posible, un beso!!

Bueno! Termine! Hasta aquí el chap.... 7! Eso, que ya ni me acordaba, muchas gracias a todas de nuevo!! Y hasta que actualice!ª

Ey!! No te olvides de dejar rr por fa!!!


	8. capitulo 8

Hola!! Aquí os dejo el siguiente chap de la misión! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que tenía el ordenador estropeado. Espero que os guste!

**CAPITULO 8**

-vaya, vaya, ¡pero si es mi gran amigo Draco Malfoy! –dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Draco y Ginny se giraron a la vez, encontrándose de frente con alguien a quien ambos conocían, pero por razones distintas. Draco porque había sido un "amigo" del colegio, y luego porque había sido un "compañero" dentro del bando de Voldemort. Y Ginny de vista del colegio, y además era el mortífago en el cual estaba trabajando Harry, pero por lo que se veía aún no lo había encontrado, porque el tío estaba ahí tan tranquilo.

El joven, de tez morena y pelo negro, el cual caía rebelde sobre su cara, miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa en la cara. Sus facciones reflejaban la misma expresión fría que tenía Malfoy manifestada todo el día en la cara, su cuerpo, ancho y fuerte, intimidaría a cualquiera que pasara al lado de el. Su túnica negra ondeaba con la brisa que paseaba por las calles del Callejón Diagon.

-Zabini, ¿Cómo tu por aquí? –preguntó Draco, su voz sonaba un poco entrecortada, con un reflejo de preocupación en ella.

-paseando, Malfoy, paseando. ¿y tu?, ya veo que vas muy bien acompañado –su mirada fría, impertérrita y lujuriosa se posó en Ginny, que paseaba su vista de uno a otro.

-si –contestó Draco mientras cogía el brazo de su acompañante, cuanto menos se fijara Zabini en ella, mucho mejor.

-Blaise Zabini –se presentó el chico

-Virginia Weasley –contestó ella mientras veía como los labios del chico se posaban sobre su mano.

-¿Weasley? –la cara de Zabini reflejaba incredulidad, primero sus ojos se posaron en Ginny, en su cuerpo y en su cara, asintió cuando vio su pelo. Pero luego miró a Draco, percatándose de un detalle ¿Draco y una Weasley? ¿juntos?

-así es –contestó ella apretando sus labios, ¿es que acaso por ser una Weasley no tenía derecho a andar por la calle?

-ja… hazme un favor, saluda a tu hermano de mi parte cuando lo veas

¿era un aviso eso que le acaba de decir? ¿le había pasado algo a su hermano?, obviamente Zabini sabía que Ron era un auror, pero no que ella trabajara para el Ministerio, o al menos eso esperaba ella… tuvo la terrible necesidad de salir corriendo y transportarse hasta llegar a casa de su hermano, ¿y si le había ocurrido algo?

-es que hace mucho que no lo veo –aclaró Zabini al ver la expresión de preocupación que tenía Ginny, la cual volvió a respirar.

-bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos –dijo Draco a modo de despedida mientras cogía a Ginny del brazo.

-espera, Draco –llamó Blaise- no se si te han avisado, la semana que viene hay una reunión.

-¿una… reunión? –Malfoy miró a Blaise directamente a la cara, ¿lo sabía?- ¿Por qué?

-porque tenemos… cosas que celebrar. Unos viejos amigos nuestros han vuelto –el tono misterioso en el que hablaba el mortífago intrigó no solo a Draco, si no también a Ginny, ¿Quién había vuelto?- doy por supuesto que vendrás ¿no? –más que a una pregunta eso sonó como una amenaza, pero Draco no se dejó intimidar y contestó con una sonrisa fría.

-tal vez

Ginny, que había estado rogando que Malfoy dijera un claro no, se desilusionó cuando dijo "tal vez", ¿en que quedamos? ¿era o no era un mortífago??

-¿y tu, preciosa? –Blaise se giró para hablar con Ginny- espero que contemos con tu presencia, irán mas mujeres, y cuando se acabe la reunión tal vez podamos ir a…

-ella no irá a ningún sitio, y tu y yo y hablaremos, hasta pronto Zabini –se despidió Draco mientras sacaba a Ginny de ahí, agarrándola con fuerza del brazo.

El callejón Diagon era un hervidero de gente, por todas partes habían hombres y mujeres de todas las edades hablando o riendo, paseando o mirando escaparates llenos de los productos mágicos más impresionantes.

En completo silencio y sin cruzar una palabra llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, donde el olor viciado y el bullicio les impedía oír a penas lo que decían.

-bueno, muchas gracias por la cena –dijo Ginny mientras avanzaba con rapidez hacia la chimenea.

-de nada ¿no vienes a dormir a casa?

-… no, pero descuida, tendrás tu desayuno puntualmente

-eso espero –contestó el chico sin mostrar la decepción que sentía.

Cuando Ginny desapareció entre el mar de llamas humeantes Draco imitó lo que había echo su "empleada" y se metió en la chimenea. Llegó a su casa, la cual estaba en penumbra, encendió una vela y subió a su habitación. Sobre la mesa de madera pudo distinguir la carta de Michael, el hermano de Pansy. La releyó una vez más, ¿que podía hacer? ¿debía ir a la reunión? ¿ellos lo sabían?. Con impaciencia por dar respuestas a esas preguntas le escribió a Michael, contándole todo lo que había pasado ese día. Ambos estaban en la misma situación, y solo se podían ayudar el uno al otro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de un sueño interrumpido continuamente por sus pensamientos, que la acompañaban hasta cuando dormía, se levantó y se vistió con rapidez, tenía 15 minutos para llegar a casa de Malfoy… ya debía de estar suficientemente enfadado con ella por la despedida de la noche anterior. ¿pero que podía hacer ella?, otra vez la duda de si Malfoy seguía siendo mortífago la había asaltado, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así, de esa forma había un mortifago menos en el mundo… vale!! Había que reconocerlo!, puede que también hubiera un poco de interés por su parte… ¡¡vale!! Había mucho interés por su parte. Pero no dudaría en matar a Malfoy si fuera necesario (oo)

Cuando llegó a la gran mansión Alissa estaba limpiando el salón, y saludó a la pelirroja en cuando esta salió de la chimenea.

-Kate te está esperando en la cocina, para que le lleves el desayuno al señor.

Ginny asintió y fue directamente hacia el lugar en el que la cocinera preparaba la bandeja con el desayuno de Draco.

-buenos días, Kate

-ay, hola Ginny ¿Qué tal ayer con el señorito?

-bueno… -de repente a Ginny se le ocurrió una cosa, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?- oye, Kate, tu has servido a los Malfoy desde siempre ¿verdad?

-si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas, querida?

-es que… me preguntaba… ¿es Malfoy un mortifago?

La tetera que Kate sostenía entre sus manos cayó pesadamente al suelo al escuchar la pregunta "_por favor, no me digas que sí_", la mujer miró a la joven con terror.

-que cosas más tontas dices, niña ¡anda!, vete a trabajar.

-espera, Kate, por favor, contéstame

-yo… -la mujer dudaba, no era de su competencia contar eso, la vida de Draco, al que consideraba un hijo, no era algo fácil como para tratarlo así

-por favor, Kate, necesito saberlo –Kate, al percibir el brillo que iluminaba los ojos de Ginny asintió casi imperceptiblemente y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual cerró.

Con un ademán la cocinera le indicó a la chica que se sentara, ella obedeció, los nervios a flor de punta no le dejaron hincarle el diente a la magdalena que estaba en frente de ella, pidiendo que la mordieran.

-lo que vas a saber no se lo debes decir a nadie… a Draco no le gusta que nadie lo sepa, y yo no tengo derecho para decirlo, pero sé lo que sientes por el y es…

-eh!!, no te confundas

-como te iba diciendo –el tono de reproche que brilló en la cara de Kate hizo callar a Ginny- es normal que quieras saberlo, pero yo no te lo he dicho.

-descuida

-todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, desde pequeño Draco no recibió una educación lo que se puede decir… normal, su padre, para quitárselo de encima le daba todo lo que él quería, su madre trataba de educarle sin tanto consentimiento, pero Lucius no la dejaba, maldito mostruo… cuando Draco se fue al colegio la vida aquí cambió mucho, el señor siempre había tenido amantes, pero ahora incluso tenía la indecencia de traerlas a casa, la señora no se negaba, porque sabía lo que le esperaba si lo hacía. En las vacaciones, cuando el niño volvía, el ambiente volvía a ser el tranquilo de siempre. Pero en su 5º año… las cosas cambiaron, y Draco se dio cuenta de quién era realmente su padre, además ese fue el año que lo metieron en la cárcel. Durante un tiempo Draco y su madre vivieron solos, la relación entre ellos se estrechó y cuando volvió Lucius le comunicó a Draco que debía unirse al innombrable, él se negó, tenía 15 años, cerca de los 16. Su padre no le dio importancia en ese momento, dejó que el chico pensara lo que quisiera, convencido de que tarde o temprano sería él el que le rogaría que le dejara unirse a las filas del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El tiempo fue pasando y esta petición no llegaba, al final, cuando Draco cumplió 17 años y volvió del colegio, con sus estudios ya terminados, su padre lo llevó a su primera reunión. ¡nunca olvidaré la expresión de terror que traía en su cara al volver!, se negó, se reveló contra su padre, le dijo que jamás sería como él. Pero…

-¿pero que? –pregunto Ginny intrigada

-Lucius tenía algo muy valioso en su poder, algo por lo que Draco tuvo que entregar su libertad

-¿el que?

-su madre…, Lucius le amenazó con su vida, Narcisa, que tampoco quería que su hijo sufriera el mismo destino, le dijo a Draco que no le hiciera caso, que Lucius solo lo hacía para asustarle, que nunca le haría daño, así que Draco le tomó la palabra, pero ambos fallaron en sus suposiciones, tres días más tarde la señora "se cayó" por las escaleras, aunque todos sabemos lo que ocurrió en realidad. Las demás personas que trabajaban en la casa se fueron, y solo quedé yo, fui el apoyo para la señora, el que ella tanto necesitaba. Draco temió que la ira de su padre pudiera volver a manifestarse, por lo que aceptó. ¡no te puedes imaginar el horror en que se convirtió esta casa!, Draco no salía de su habitación, y su padre estaba continuamente de viaje, la señora no dejaba de culparse por lo que había hecho con su hijo, y más de una vez la detuvimos cuando estaba a punto de suicidarse.

-pobrecita…, ¿y que pasó después?

-cuando el Lord cayó… he de decir que ese fue el único día que vi a Draco reír, Lucius estaba aterrorizado, sabía que a él sería a uno de los primeros que irían a buscar los aurores, así que cogió sus cosas y se fue hasta que el ambiente se calmara. Narcisa y Draco vivieron juntos todo ese tiempo, y la casa respiró tranquilidad. Desafortunadamente, el Ministro de Magia exculpó al señor de todos sus cargos, y este volvió a casa. Desde entonces han tenido mucho cuidado con lo que hablan y dicen, yo apenas me entero de nada, pero la señora, cuando viene, me lo cuenta, yo soy como su confesora. Por lo que ella sabe, algo se cuecen los mortífagos, pues Lucius ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, como ya has visto están continuamente de viaje en viaje, y mejor así. El señorito se alejó de ellos, o al menos es lo que está tratando de hacer.

-¡¿de verdad?! –en la cara de Ginny se dibujó una sonrisa radiante

-eso es lo que me ha contado la señora, aún teme por la vida de su madre, por eso no puede decirlo abiertamente, pero quiere mantenerse alejada de ellos

-muchas gracias, Kate, es justo lo que necesitaba oír.

Ginny se levantó de un salto, cogió la bandeja y salió rumbo a la habitación de Malfoy, jamás creyó que el chico lo hubiera pasado tan mal, eso en parte explicaba su horrible carácter y su mal genio. Una sensación muy cálida le recorría en el interior, Malfoy era bueno. Llamó dos veces a la puerta.

-adelante –dijo el desde el interior- al fin, Weasley, ya pensé que no lleg….

No pudo continuar con su bronca porque Ginny había dejado la bandeja en el suelo y se le lanzó a los brazos.

-¿a que viene esto? –preguntó él, confundido

-buenos días –contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras se separaba y le daba un profundo beso en los labios, que no tardó en ser correspondido con la misma intensidad por parte de un rubio muy impresionado. Ginny besaba al rubio totalmente feliz, no era mortífago, era un Malfoy… pero no era mortifago, dentro de lo que cabía podía ser peor.

Con la misma rapidez con la que había empezado a besarle terminó, le miró y sonrió. El solo la miraba ceñudo

-¿has tomado algo en mal estado? –su voz reflejaba la perplejidad que sentía, ayer lo lanzó de la cama y hoy se le tira encima ¿estaba bien de la cabeza?, bueno, seguramente habría caído, como tantas otras rendida a sus pies…

-no, ¿por? –pregunto ella sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara y mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo del rubio

-estas rara

Ginny se limitó a sonreír y a volver a besarle, pero esta vez en el cuello, descendiendo por el pecho mientras sus manos desabotonaban los botones con agilidad

-¿te molesta que esté rara? –una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Malfoy

-para nada –contestó el chico mientras se dejaba arrastrar a la cama por la chica

De repente el reloj que estaba sobre la mesilla empezó a sonar, indicando la hora. Ginny lo miró molesta ¿es que siempre había algo que tenía que interrumpirla?, un momento ¿las 7.15??, ¿no tenía que hacer algo?? Recordó algo: _-ya, bueno... mañana a las 7.30 en punto te quiero ver aquí, procura que Malfoy no se entere de que vas a venir. _¡¡¡¡¡Sirius!!!! ¡había quedado con el dentro de 15 minutos!! ¿es que ese tío no se cansaba de molestar?? ¿no tenía vida propia o que?

-¡mierda!, ¡tengo que irme! –gritó ella mientras se levantaba

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Malfoy incrédulo mientras veía como Ginny se alejaba poniéndose bien el uniforme

-lo siento, saldré 5 minutos y volveré enseguida

-lo siento, pelirroja, pero tu no te mueves de aquí –avisó Malfoy mientras se ponía delante de la puerta

-no lo entiendes –trató de explicarse la chica, si no iba a ver a Sirius el entraría en su mente para saber lo que había pasado, y la sola idea de que Sirius entrara en su mente en un momento como ese no le agradaba- es que tengo que…

Draco se había acercado a ella y había comenzado a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, mientras sus mano se introducían por debajo de la camiseta de la pelirroja, que ya lo empezaba a ver todo nublado

-tu no quieres irte –le dijo el- y yo no quiero que te vayas

-ya per… pero… -la chica no encontraba las palabras, las manos de Malfoy le acariciaban la espalda, sus manso jugaban entre su piel, dejando escalofríos por cada zona que el tocaba.

Ginny barajaba todas las posibilidades, no quería irse ¿no quería irse?, ¿quería quedarse con ese rubio arrogante?, bueno… bien mirado desde luego ahora no tenía nada mejor que hacer. La idea de quedarse con el en ese momento no estaba nada mal…, notaba como sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo, con ternura… ¿ternura?, ¡¡era Malfoy!!, pero un momento, quitando la alegría que le había producido el hecho de saber que Malfoy no era un mortifago estaba otro pequeño detalle, ¿quería el estar con ella? ¿la veía como algo más que un pasatiempo??, tal vez no… y tal vez sí… pero lo más probable era que no.. ¡¡¡era un Malfoy!! ¿que había hecho por ella? ¡Solo regalarle un helado!, pero ella quería quedarse…

-¿te quedas? –le preguntó el con una sonrisa la ver que la pelirroja ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico

-¿quieres que me quede? –ambas miradas se cruzaron un momento, Malfoy se había sorprendido por esa mirada, era como si ella tratara de mirar dentro de él, ¿era miedo ese brillo?- dime, Malfoy ¿quieres que me quede?

-¿tu que crees?

-ya he dejado hace mucho tiempo de hacer especulaciones en lo que se refiere a ti

-jeje, y has hecho bien. Si, Virginia, quiero que te quedes

Ginny soltó todo el aire que se había estado reservando en los pulmones

-¿lo dices enserio?

-muy enserio

-no me fío de ti

-y haces bien en no fiarte, pero créeme, si alguien a quien no mentiría, sería a ti

-me has mentido muchas veces

-¿sobre qué?

-se más cosas sobre ti de las que sabes

-¿acaso tu has sido sincera conmigo? –pregunto él

Tushe (o como se escriba), era verdad ¿¿Por qué pedía Ginny sinceridad si ella no correspondía? ¿le había dicho ella quien era?, ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara?, esa fue la primera vez que temió decirle a Draco la verdad, no podría…

Un golpe en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes.

-señor Malfoy, el señor Parkinson le está esperando abajo

-¡mierda!, ¡es verdad! –dijo mientras corría por toda la habitación cambiándose la ropa

Ginny sonrió al verlo correr de un lado a otro con los pantalones a medio poner.

-ey pelirroja, dentro de un rato terminamos esto

Ella se encogió de hombros, y el la miró ceñudo ¿se lo iba a volver a hacer?, fue hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Ginny bajó las escaleras, para ver quien era ese tal Parkinson, lo reconoció al momento, también salía en las listas de mortífagos buscados. Draco y él se recibieron con un abrazo, y el rubio lo guió hasta su despacho con un ademán.

La pelirroja fue hacia su habitación, se vestiría en un momento e iría al Ministerio, Sirius quería verla, y de paso aprovecharía para retirar el hechizo en su mente, y así no podría volver a acceder a ella.

-Alis, me voy un momento, pero volveré enseguida

-ok, Gin, descuida

Ginny se metió en la chimenea, Alissa la miraba con una sonrisa, sin moverse del sitio, no podría indicar la dirección a la chimenea con ella delante. ¿Cómo hacer para que se fuera?

-¿no te ibas? –le preguntó ella con una sonrisa

-…si, pero es que creo que me he…

-¡¡¡Alissa!!!, ven aquí –la voz de Kate se escuchó alta y clara desde la cocina, y la aludida salió de la habitación despidiéndose de Ginny con un ademán.

-Ministerio de Magia –ordenó la chica mientras soltaba un puñado de polvo flú en la chimenea.

Al momento siguiente fue envuelta por un mar de llamaradas verdes y rojas, y cuando abrió los ojos ya estaba de nuevo en el lugar tan conocido para ella. El vestíbulo del Ministerio. Una hilera de chimeneas se agolpaban en las paredes, y magos de todas las edades y sexos corrían de un lado a otro. ¿Había ocurrido algo?

-Gin!, que bien que ya has venido

-Herm!, hola, siento haber llegado tarde

-ven, rápido

-¿ha ocurrido algo?

La cara con la que Hermione miró a Ginny le dio a entender que sí, y algo muy gordo. Ginny apuró el paso todavía más hasta llegar al despacho de Sirius, en el que entró sin llamar. Harry, Ron y Sirius daban vueltas por el despacho, chocando unos con otros, pero sin importarles.

-¡Ginny! –gritaron los tres a la vez cuando la vieron aparecer

-¿que ha ocurrido? –pregunto con preocupación mientras entraba en el despacho

-ha habido una fuga en Azkaban

-¡¿Qué?!, pero eso es imposible… los dementores no dejarían… -luego miró a Sirius.. siempre había una posibilidad- ¿Cuántos se escaparon?

-trece, de los más influyentes, están tramando algo –dijo con gran preocupación Harry

En ese momento Ginny lo entendió todo, _porque tenemos… cosas que celebrar. Unos viejos amigos nuestros han vuelto _las palabras que Blaise Zabini había dicho la otra noche le sonaron ahora como cuchillas que se le clavaban, mierda…

-lo peor de todo es que no tenemos ni rastro de ellos… los magos están aterrorizados, creen que el innombrable ha vuelto… y ¡ni siquiera sabemos si eso es verdad!

-bueno, hay que mantener la calma! –ordenó Ginny mientras paseaba por la habitación- el otro día Dr… Malfoy y yo nos encontramos con Zabini, y nos dijo que iban a celebrar una reunión, para celebrar la vuelta de "alguien", así que iré con Malfoy y…

-¿una reunión? –preguntaron Sirius y Hermione con interés

-¿que hacías tu con Malfoy? –preguntaron Harry y Ron con curiosidad

-eh.. pues supongo que una reunión de mortifagos –contestó Ginny pasando por alto la otra pregunta- iré, no se como pero convenceré a Malfoy de que me lleve con el –contestó ella completamente segura de que solo tenía que preguntárselo a Draco para que la llevara con el.

-no, Gin, olvida esa idea –contestaron todos a la vez

-¿que? ¿por qué?

-pues porque es muy peligroso, ya nos las arreglaremos de otra forma, además, las posibilidades de que consigas que Malfoy te lleve con el son prácticamente nulas –se explicó Sirius mientras su mente contemplaba otras posibilidades

_¡ja!, que te has creído tu eso _pensó Ginny con una sonrisa traviesa, si ellos supieran…

-podríamos ir alguno de nosotros –se ofreció Ron mientras miraba a Harry, que asintió al momento.

-a vosotros os reconocerían, a mi solo me conocen uno o dos, y puedo esconderme de ellos

-¿te puedes imaginar lo que ocurriría si te encontraran ahí?! ¡¡Quítate la idea de ir a esa reunión de la cabeza, Virginia Weasley, porque no lo voy a permitir! –gritó Sirius dejando alucinados a todos.

-¡sirius! Soy la única que puede conseguir esa información… ¿y si están planeando devolver a Voldemort a la vida?

-…. No, Ginny, no, prométeme que no irás –pidió sirius.

-te lo prometo –dijo ella después de un rato, mientras cruzaba los dedos en la espalda

-bien, pues tu no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo

Ginny, después de esa agradable conversación, salió corriendo del despacho. Tenía que convencer a Malfoy de que la llevara a la fiesta… y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, tenía que saber lo que pasaba ahí… lo que tramaban los mortifagos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

taran!! Un capitulo más!! ¿Qué os ha parecido??, espero que os haya gustado, me vino la inspiración divina y lo escribí de tirada, así que no se como me habrá quedado… bueno un beso a todas/os, muchas gracias por vuestros rr!!! Aquí teneis las contestaciones:

**amsp14:** hola!! Ejej, anda que… ¿en vez de estudiar leyendo fics?, bueno… yo hago lo mismo, así que no te regaño. Espero que te haya gustado el chap, un beso!!

**SaraMeliss:** hola amiga!! Para que veas!, al fin actualicé, y descuida que ahora ya me pongo con vuelve!, así que la semana que viene si puedo ya lo tienes aquí, por ahora vete contentándote con este. Para que estos dos se acuesten aún hay que esperar un poquito, pero muy poco. Un beso!

**Zoe Simits:** hola!! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado. Bueno, se que esta vez me demore el triple, pero es que tuve un problema con el ordenador, y con eso de las navidades y todo ¡lo siento!, ahora sí ya trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, se que siempre digo lo mismo… bueno, muchas gracias y un beso!

**CoNny-B:** hola! Ay amiga me he enamorado de tu nuevo fic!, aun estuve el otro día hablando con SaraMelis de él y las dos coincidimos en que era genial, así que queremos más chaps cuanto antes ¡por fa! Jeje, si, Draco ya empieza a caer… pero pronto veremos sus sentimientos, porque en este chap no me entraron. Un beso!

**Bea-Lokiya:** hola! Muchas gracias!, me alegro que te haya gustado. Ojala este chap también. Un beso!

**Eowin potter**: hola! A mi la verdad es que los h/h no me gustan mucho, pero bueno, por leer que no quede, sin embargo d/g me encantan!!!!! Jeje, si cuando Sirius se mete en la cabeza de ginny creo que nos reimos todos menos ella. a mi tambien me gusta que draco se ponga celoso, pero no solo en este fic, si no en todos. No, draco no sospecha nada sobre ginny, ya me lo pregunto mucha gente, y se que hay una frase en este capitulo que da mas a pensar en ello, pero no. Bueno, pues un beso muy fuerte y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Hasta pronto!

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:** hola! Yo tambien detesto a harry en la mayoria de lso fics, aunque en el libro me cae bien, si quitamos el hecho de que es un poquito lento… espero que te haya gustado el chap, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Luciana:** hola! Pues ya viste, el plasta de Zabini, dando la paliza como en todos mis fics. Jeje, cierto, GInny tambien es mi ídola, sobre todo porque se queda con malfoy, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, un beso y hasta pronto!

**GinnyForever:** hola! Bueno… eso de que estan saliendo… algo no oficial, por ahora solo tomaron un helado, habra que juntarlos un poquito mas ¿no?, jeje llevo dos capitulos interrumpiendo a esta parejita, me van a coger mania. Un beso y hasta pronto!

**KagRin Adriana:** hola! La pagina te borro tus historias???!! Q putada! A mi no me hizo nada d eso, si q me fue mal, pero no me excluyo ni nada ¿lo hice corto???, bueno, a ver si el tamaño de este ya te gusto mas, si no los hare mas largos, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Andy-Wm:** hola! Se que tarde mucho, pero es que estuve sin ordenador, y no pude hacerlo antes, lo siento. Por cierto, a ver si hablamos en el msn, q hace mucho que no coincidimos, yo estoy a todas horas, asi q es facil encontrarme. Un beso y hasta pronto!

**Karito22:** hola! Gracias por dejarme lo de la pagina, pero no me aparecio el nombre… ya me paso muchas veces, que no me aparecen los nombres de las paginas, no se por que. Buneo, un beso y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Joy Evans**: hola! Okis, se que esta vez tarde mucho, pero tratare de actualizar antes a partir de ahora. Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el chap!

**Alexandra:** hola! Gracias, ejje, espero que te haya gustado el chap, y que el tamaño este bien y todo eso, un beso y hasta pronto!

**STrega-in-progress**: hola! ¿leiste el d oscuridad de pupi? xD no preguntes… debia estar borracha el dia q lo escribio, con lo timida q es y escribir eso…. Cierto, a Ginny siempre la dejan en los libros un poco de lado… aunque me parece que en los proximos va a salir mucho mas. Si! Sirius black ministro de magia, jeej, a ver q tal se le da. Jeejje, cierto, Ginny deberiá poner un contestador para cuando moleste Sirius, se lo regalare por su cumpleaños, q las navidades ya se pasaron. Jeje, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el fic, un beso y hasta pronto!

**Pupi-chan:** hola mona! Si, ya se, no te preocupes, me tenias avandonada, pero q se le va a hacer?! Cuando actualizamso nuestro fic?? Yo voy a coger fama d tardona, si es q no la tngo ya. Desde luego… a chopa le gustaron los regalos no?? Espero q si, bueno, ojala t guste el chap un beso

**DaviniaML:** hola! Pues el siguiente chap aquí lo tienes, siento haber tardado tanto, pero es q estuve sin ordenador… pues los padres d draco estan en uno de esos viajes, pero ya van a volver pronto. Lo d si ginny interviene en la muerte d voldemort es información restringida, en primer lugar xq aun no se si voldemort va a volver a no, esta todo en proceso, es q soy muy vaga para pensar, y a mi la historia me va sobre la marcha XD, lo de DRaco pues ya esta contestado. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te haya solucionado las dudas, un beso y hasta pronto!!

Bueno, pues ya esta! Hasta aquí el capitulo 8. y pronto el 9, prometido, dadme un poco d tiempo y vuelvo pronto. Un beso a todas y hasta pronto!!

Eyyy no olvidéis dejar rr, porfavor!! Que intervienen mucho en la marcha y rapidez de la historia!


	9. capitulo 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Draco ya llevaba dos horas reunido con Michael en su despacho. Le dolía el cuello tanto como la cabeza, y seguía sin encontrar una solución. Al principio no había podido evitar comportarse arisco con su amigo, porque había interrumpido un momento bastante esperado para él, pero esto no podía esperar, además en cuanto Michael se fuera buscaría a Ginny, debía de estar en alguna habitación de la casa, haciendo algo…. No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volvieran a viajar muy lejos, a un lugar donde volvía a plantearse su situación actual. Virginia Weasley… había entrado en su vida como un torbellino, cambiándolo todo de sitio. En sus pensamientos aparecieron todas las escenas que había pasado con ella: era tan cabezota, tan orgullosa, tan hermosa, tan… ella. ¡¡Era una Weasley!! ese pensamiento le devolvía a la realidad una vez tras otra. Pero ¿Qué más daba?, de hecho más a su favor, moría por ver la cara que pondría Ron cuando se enterara de que entre el y Ginny había…. ¡¡¡alto!!! ¿que había entre el y Ginny??? ¡¡nada!!!, habían pasado muchas cosas… habían estado a punto de acostarse bastante veces, de hecho no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, y estaba deseando que ocurriera. Ginny entre sus brazos….

-Draco ¿me estas escuchando? –la voz de Michael lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-… si, si, ¿Qué decías?

-¿en que pensabas? –Pregunto con curiosidad su amigo, que no había dejado de notar que Draco había estado en otra parte toda la tarde- espero que no sea en otra mujer, no olvides de que es mi hermana con la que estas saliendo

-no seas plasta, Michael.

-jajaj, cierto, supongo que estarás deseando quitarte de encima a Pansy (n/a: eso es cariño de hermano y lo demás son chorradas)

-no te lo puedes ni imaginar

-¿y quien es la afortunada?

-¿pero que dices??. Anda, sigue con lo que estamos, ¿que hacemos?

-pues yo creo que….

Una lechuza golpeó la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Con un toque de varita el rubio abrió la ventana y la lechuza se acercó con un suave aleteo.

-¿de quien es? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad al ver que la carta iba para su amigo

-de Blaise…. –dijo con asco y cierto toque de incredulidad mientras abría el sobre- estimado Michael, tengo el placer de invitarte a ti y a tu hermana a la reunión que se celebrará este miércoles en mi casa. Esperamos con ansia tu visita. Y estamos seguros de que no faltarás. Tu amigo, Blaise Zabini.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando Michael terminó de leer la carta.

-¿y bien? –preguntó Draco

-si no vamos levantaremos demasiadas sospechas…

-y si vamos corremos el riesgo de que nos maten…

-difícil decisión…. –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿has pensado… -empezó Michael, no muy seguro de cómo continuar con la frase

-¿si he pensado que?

-en pedir ayuda… tal vez si hablamos con el departamento de aurores… podríamos

-¿hacer de dobles?, jejeje, amigo, no estoy dispuesto a trabajar con esos…. Además no creo que nos crean ¿olvidas que son Potter y Weasley los que llevan esa sección? ¡Prefiero que me maten a rogarle a Potter!

-no se, yo ya lo había estado pensando, de hecho pedí hora para hablar con Black.

-¿vas a ir a hablar con él?

-dentro de 15 minutos –aclaró mientras miraba su reloj

-¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!

-porque sabía que no querrías acompañarme, y porque solo voy a hablar con él, en caso de que no me crean no te relacionarán conmigo y a ti no te pasará nada.

-…. Muy amable, pero no necesito que me cuides

-ay, Drakito… -suspiró su amigo mientras empezaba a reírse- yo me voy a ir, Black debe estar muy intrigado con lo que tengo que contarle, te mandaré una carta, y depende de lo que me diga iremos o no a la reunión, espera noticias mías

-hasta luego, y ten cuidado –previno Draco con voz ronca. Su amigo asintió y salió de la casa por la chimenea.

Draco salió al momento hacia la cocina, y le preguntó a Alissa por Ginny, al parecer la pelirroja aún no había vuelto de la cita que le había dicho que tenía, de ser otra ya la habría despedido, pero siendo Ginny… podía hacer una excepción ¡¡pero solo por esa vez!!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ginny salió del despacho de Sirius y bajó corriendo rumbo a las chimeneas. Llevó un susto cuando se encontró con Michael por el pasillo, afortunadamente pudo esconderse antes de que la viera, si se enteraba de que ella trabajaba o había estado ahí podría decírselo a Malfoy. Y no quería problemas. Pero, un momento ¿¿Qué hacía ahí Michael??

-¡mansión Malfoy! –gritó mientras soltaba los polvos flu y era succionada por las llamas. Viajó a través de las llamas verdes, que dejaban ver, entre las nubes de polvo, todas las chimeneas abiertas.

-¡Ginny! –Alissa pegó un salto en cuanto vio aparecer a la pelirroja en el salón- ¡que susto!

-perdona… ¿Dónde esta Malfoy? –preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque no se salvó de la mirada de interés que le dedicó Alissa.

-en su despacho –contestó con una sonrisa mientras movía las cejas arriba y abajo.

Ginny soltó una risa y se fue hacia donde le indicó su amiga. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta tocó dos veces hasta que escuchó el "adelante" de Malfoy. Si no hubiera estado acostumbrada a su voz habría salido corriendo.

La pelirroja entró en la habitación "¿Cómo le voy a decir yo ahora que me lleve a la fiesta??, si no voy con el voy sola" pensó con determinación mientras caminaba al centro del despacho, con la mirada de Malfoy puesta en ella.

-la semana que viene vienen mis padres –informó Draco mientras se levantaba y empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación, que era bastante grande y espaciosa.

Ginny seguía el paseo de Malfoy con la mirada de un lado a otro, aspirando el olor que su colonia dejaba a su paso. Aun tardó un momento en recibir la información completamente, ¿Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy otra vez aquí? ¡¡que horror!!, adiós a toda la liberta que tenía.

-¿Weasley?

La voz del rubio devolvió a Ginny a la realidad, que cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con la cara del chico a dos centímetros de ella, instintivamente dio un paso atrás, pero un brazo en su cintura se lo impidió. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Draco se acercó mas al de ella, ya sentía su olor, su aliento… notó las manos del chico ascendiendo por su pierna y remangando su falda, sin apartar ninguno la mirada. Cerró los ojos esperando el tan ansiado momento ¡¡menos mal que había dicho que solo iría a hablar!!, menuda fuerza de voluntad…

Malfoy, que nunca pensó que estaría tan excitado, besó a Ginny mientras notaba como una oleada de sensaciones subía por su cuerpo. La pelirroja no se apartó, cosa que él sabía que no haría. Sin poder aguantarse más dejó que sus manos exploraran el tan ansiado cuerpo de la chica que tenía delante, ella le revolvía el pelo mientras le besaba con toda la pasión que cabía en ella. Malfoy, con un rápido movimiento, pasó de su boca a su cuello, el cual empezó a besar mientras bajaba, llegando al escote de su camiseta, la cual prácticamente arrancó. Ginny, con la respiración agitada, se agarró fuerte a Draco mientras este la levantaba y la sentaba sobre su mesa, poniéndose entre sus piernas y continuando con sus besos que estaban volviendo loca a cierta pelirroja que ya no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo. Abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que habían empezado y se encontró conque ninguno de los dos tenía camiseta, ¿Cuándo se la había quitado? ¡que mas daba! Volvió a cerrar los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió los besos de Malfoy en su pecho; no pudo evitar un gemido de placer, el cual oyó el chico yle hizo sonreírpara sus adentros. La chica volvió a sentir las manos de Malfoy en sus piernas, solo que esta vez ascendieron hasta llegar al lugar deseado, sacándole a Ginny un grito desenfrenado y nublándole la visión.

Tock, tock. El sonido de los nudillos contra la puerta llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. Ginny volvió a la realidad sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, Draco debió de pensar lo mismo, porque no hizo caso y siguió a lo suyo.

Tock tock, el molesto ruido volvió a repetirse, y la paciencia de Malfoy abandonó su cuerpo.

-¡¡largo sea quien sea!! –gritó mientras se separaba un poco de Ginny, que se estaba vistiendo lo más rápido que podía

-¿ni siquiera a mi vas a recibirme? –preguntó una voz que conocían bien ambos

-mierda –susurró Malfoy mientras se vestía lo más rápido posible y le hacía un gesto a Ginny para que hiciera lo mismo.

La pelirroja terminó de arreglarse lo más rápido que pudo, bajó de la mesa y se sentó en una silla, mientras trataba de controlar la respiración agitada

-adelante –dijo Malfoy sin poder ocultar el enfado que sentía en ese momento.

-hola amigo! –saludó Zabini entrando en la habitación- ¡virginia weasley! Que gusto verte –exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir

-hola, Zabini

-Blaise para ti, preciosa –aclaró el mientras se acercaba y le cogía la mano a Ginny, depositando un beso sobre ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Draco mientras caminaba hacia su silla y se sentaba en esta, colocando unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

-¿acaso no puedo hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo? –preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se sentaba en la silla

-será mejor que vaya a… -empezó Ginny mientras señalaba la puerta

-no, quédate aquí, al fin y al cabo si eres la novia de Draco también debes…

-no soy su novia –aclaró ella más para sí que para los que estaban a su alrededor. ¿¿Por qué demonios había tenido que decir eso???. Miró a Malfoy, este estaba medio sorprendido, medio indiferente; pero la miraba tan penetrantemente que parecía que le había molestado de verdad. En cuanto a Blaise… su mirada no pudo ocultar la alegría que le produjo esa información.

-y entonces ¿que haces tanto por aquí? –preguntó el con voz melosa, girándose sobre la silla y mirando directamente a Ginny, sin prestar atención a Malfoy, que estaba igual de atento a la conversación, aunque trataba de ocultar su interés.

Ginny se miró a si misma. No llevaba el uniforme. Había ido a ver a Sirius y se lo había quitado. Normal que pensara que eran novios: primero los encuentra cenando y ahora juntos en casa de Draco a punto de… como para pensar lo contrario.

-bueno… yo trabajo aquí –explicó ella.

-¿de que trabajas? –preguntó confundido.

-limpio

-¿limpias? –preguntó con cierto tono de incredulidad

"_en realidad soy agente del Ministerio, y estoy deseando darte una patada en el culo, maldito mortífago_" le hubiera encantado gritarlo, pero desgraciadamente….

-si, limpio _–"¿acaso no sabes lo que es imbecil??"_

-¿para que decías que habías venido? –volvió a preguntar Draco deseoso de echar a Zabini de su casa de una buena vez.

-necesito tu confirmación sobre la fiesta –informó el chico, aun mirando a Ginny, realmente impresionado.

-¿confirmación? –preguntó Draco tragando saliva y volviendo a sentarse- pues…

-¡claro que iremos! –dijo Ginny

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Malfoy mientras se le caían los papeles por todas partes

-¿iremos? –preguntó Zabini en tono confuso

-si… ¿Por qué no? –Ginny, consciente de que esa intervención le costaría una buena bronca de parte de Malfoy, siguió con su insistencia.

-pues porque… -empezó Draco buscando una excusa, pero sin encontrar ninguna. La carta de Michael no había llegado, y sin ella no sabía si debía ir o no.

-cierto ¿Por qué no? –Zabini, convencido de que si no era de esa forma Malfoy no vendría, decidió optar por seguirle el juego a esa pelirroja que tanto le gustaba. Al fin y al cabo podría estar con ella en la fiesta, ya encontraría la forma de sacarse a Malfoy de en medio. Una idea cruzó su mente y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro- bueno… pues ya que ya veo que por aquí esta todo solucionado, solo me queda esperar al gran día. De ayer en una semana. Por cierto, Virginia, en caso de que Malfoy decidiera no venir aquí tienes mi número –dijo mientras le extendía una tarjeta- llámame y yo te mandaré tu invitación. Nada me gustaría más que poder gozar de tu compañía.

-gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario. Yo iré –aclaró Malfoy mientras volvía a levantarse para acompañar a Zabini hasta la chimenea.

Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación Ginny se levantó de la silla y soltó todo el aire que había estado guardando. Iba a ir a la fiesta, lo había conseguido, pero ya no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. Aunque le decía que era lo segundo.

-¡¿se puede saber que demonios has hecho?! –la voz de Malfoy la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. El chico había entrado en la habitación como un torbellino, y había cerrado la puerta de un sonoro portazo. Ahora esperaba con los nudillos apretados una explicación por parte de la pelirroja.

-bueno… yo… a mi me pareció divertido

-¿divertido? –Preguntó con falsa calma- ¡¡¿divertido??!!

-¿ocurre algo, Malfoy? –preguntó Ginny aparentando sorpresa. Supuestamente ella no sabía nada, lo cual Draco recordó al momento.

-nada, es solo que… –balbuceó mientras descargaba los puños sobre la mesa

-lo siento… si no quieres ir a la fiesta cancelaremos la invitación y todo arregla…

Un picotazo en la venta reclamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve entró en el interior de la estancia. Dejando una carta sobre las manos de Draco.

El chico, con cierto nerviosismo, comenzó a leerla para sí. Mientras Ginny trataba de descifrar algo desde donde estaba, pero sin mucho éxito.

-bueno… no creo que haya tanto problema, después de todo es solo una fiesta ¿no? –preguntó el mientras rompía la carta en mil pedazos y la arrojaba en la papelera

-¿Por qué eres así? –preguntó ella sin poder evitarlo

Malfoy la miró sorprendido, ¿le acababa de preguntar lo que creía que le acababa de preguntar?

-quiero decir… siempre con tanto misterio, como si ocultaras algo

-no digas tonterías, yo no oculto nada –mintió él mientras comenzaba otra vez su recorrido por la habitación.

A Ginny le dolió esa mentira, pero ella no podía echarle nada en cara, al fin y al cabo ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-será mejor que vaya a trabajar –opinó ella mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero el brazo de Draco la interrumpió.

-espera –dijo el, sin saber muy bien cómo debía continuar. Podría haber jurado que dentro de él, cuando hacía unos momentos Ginny había dicho que irían a la fiesta, más que molestia, lo que se habían formado en su interior eran celos. No podía dejar de pensar que el gran interés que la pelirroja había demostrado en la fiesta desde el principio se debía a Zabini, al cual mataría en caso de que fuera cierto.

-¿si? –preguntó Ginny con curiosidad

-es que creo que… -tock tock, nuevamente el sonido en la puerta los interrumpió- ¡¡¡quien demonios es el maldito pesado que viene a molestar!!! –gritó con furia Draco, harto de tanta interrupción.

-veo que estás de mal humor –dijo la perspicaz voz de Pansy mientras entraba en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tres bolsas en cada mano.

-largo, Parkinson –ordenó Malfoy con un ademán.

-uyy, Drakito, me parece que te equivocaste de persona, a la que debes echar es a esa andrajosa –dijo mientras señalaba a Ginny con desprecio.

-cállate, Parkinson –dijo ella interrumpiendo a Draco, que iba a decir algo

-¿¿¿Cómo te atreves????? Soy la prometida de tu jefe, no tienes ni el derecho ni la clase para tratarme así.

-¡¿prometida?! –preguntaron Draco y Ginny a la vez, confusos

-¡pues claro! ¿o es que no te enteraste? ¡tu padre ya puso la fecha! Lo anuncian en todos los periódicos, mi amor –dijo ella mientras le enseñaba el profeta, en el que salían ambos juntos, una foto tomada hacía mucho tiempo.

Ginny miró a Draco con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Él la miró más confuso todavía, sin saber qué decir, aunque tampoco tenía por qué darle explicaciones… pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que ella pensara lo que no era.

-¡alto todo el mundo un momento! –gritó él viendo que la cara de Ginny estaba empezando a coger un color rojo ira que haría que Malfoy se tragara los jarrones de toda la casa- yo no me voy a casar contigo, Parkinson, así que sácate esas ideas de la cabeza.

-pues claro que te vas a casar conmigo, y la semana que viene vamos a ir juntos a la fiesta, ¡¡para algo llevo todo el día de compras!! ¡tu, inútil, tráeme un café! –le gritó a Ginny mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa de Malfoy y empezaba a sacarse el abrigo.

Ginny se quedó parada en el sitio, esperando que Malfoy dijera algo, lo cual llegó antes de lo esperado.

-¡fuera, Parkinson! Me temo que ya tengo pareja para la fiesta, y mira por donde ¡¡¡no eres tu!!!

-¡¿Cómo has dicho?! Draco, debes estar de broma

-si estuviera de broma me estaría riendo, y ahora mismo a lo único a lo que estoy tentado es a sacarte de casa agarrada de los pelos, ¡¡¡fuera!!!

Pansy se quedó quieta en el sitio, miró a Ginny con la boca abierta, la cual sonreía mientras miraba a Malfoy realmente impresionada. Recogió sus cosas con rapidez, y salió de la habitación con un simple "sabrás de mi"

-¡asi se hace, Malfoy! –animó Ginny mientras le daba un golpecito en la espalda- me voy a trabajar –añadió al ver la cara de furia que tenía él.

En cuanto Ginny salió de la habitación cambió su cara de mal humor por una sonrisa mal contenida, esa pelirroja lo estaba volviendo loco. La idea de la fiesta, y de todo lo que en ella vería Ginny lo hizo estremecerse, ¿y si después de eso ya no quería saber nada más de él?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

¡¡¡¡ayyy!!! La ignorancia Malfoy, si el supiera... bueno, el chap se ha acabado. ¿¿quedo largo? ¿corto? ¿se hizo pesado? ¿os gusto? ¿os horrorizo?? A saber… yo lo hice lo mejor que pude… a ver que pasa entre estos dos, nunca se sabe. Y la fiesta, xD, ya tengo ganas de que llegue.

Bueno, esta vez no tardé tanto ¿¿a que no?? ¡¡apenas!! ¡solo un poquitico de nada!

Contestaciones a los rr:

**Pupi-chan:** hola pu!! Puf que mal royo… mi padre y mi hermano estan discutiendo detrás mía, eso es peligroso… a ver si me va a caer algo.. ¡¡si y una porra! ¡cuando quiera! Hay que actualizarlo ya, no podemos esperar más, tardamos mucho ya. Genial, ya me cayó a mi… como decía, que el capitulo… me alegro mucho que te gustara, espero que este tambien, lo que pasa es que odio empezar e interrumpirlos siempre, pobrecitos… yo tambien le quiero llevar el desayuno! No te fastidia. Hoy echan Juana la loca, bien! Me gusta esa peli. Un beso

**Strega-in-progress:** hola! ¿el chap anterior te gusto especialmente?? Hum… pues espero que este tambien. Ya, XD, la vida de DRaco es muy complicada, pobrecito. ¡a mi oscuridad tambien me gusta!, no vayas a pensar que no, xD. Yo tambien espero que no se me vuelva a estropear, pero nunca se sabe, por lo que a mi respecta yo lo cuido mucho, asi que espero que no me abandone. Un beso y actualiza tu tambien! Hasta pronto!!

**Luthien:** hola! xDD, tanto como inspiración divina!!, xDD, a saber, son momentos paranoicos de locura transitoria, que se me da por escribir y así salen los chaps. Espero que este tambien te haya gustado, un beso y muchas gracias pro el rr!!

**Luciana:** hola!! Cierto, un escape en Azkaban… que problema, a ver, a ver… xDD, pobre Ginny, le pasa de todo, aunque yo me cambiaría con ella en este mismo momento y sin pensarlo dos veces XD, supongo que la mitad del planeta femenino tambien. Supongo que leyendo este chap ya habras visto que soy una… porque siempre los corto, lo que pasa s que todavía no quiero q se acuesten, soy mala, lo se, pero eso le da mas emocion. Pronto, muy pronto. xD, un beso y muchas gracias por el rr!!

**Fiosol:** hola! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, la verdad es que yo soy de las que tardan un poco en actualizar, lo reconozco, pero trato de hacerlo lo antes posible… espeor que te haya gustado el chap y muchas gracias por el rr!!

**Andy-Wm:** hola! Bueno, prontito prontito… casi, no tarde tanto!! ¿¿a q no???, la reunión… aun falta un capitulo, en el siguiente. ¡¡claro que va con draco!! O eso es lo que parece… esperemos que no cambien de opinión, nunca se sabe. Bueno un beso y muchas gracias por tu rr!

**Arladiel:** hola!! cierto!! Pobre draco, me parece que se va a morir en una de estas, siempre lo dejo con las ganas. Pero ya falta poquito…. Bueno, el siguiente capitulo aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado, ya ves que draco volvió a quedar un poco…. Insatisfecho, pero esperemos que eso se le pase pronto. xDD un beso y muchas gracias

**Kaoru Kinomoto:** hola!! me alegro mucho que te guste!! Lo de hacer sirvienta a GInny.. ya lo se, pobrecilla, xDD, pero es que no se me ocurría otro trabajo que pudiera hacer en casa de malfoy. Muchas gracias por todo, hasta pronto!

**Daniela Lupin de Black:** hola! xDD, ya se que soy mala, no lo puedo evitar, pero no es culpa mia, es la sociedad la que me transforma. Pobre yo… espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, hasta pronto!!

**LaviniaML:** hola!! ¿Cómo que gracias por contestarme?? ¡¡al contrario!! Mil gracias a ti por dejarme rr! ¡¡que haría yo sin vuestros rr!! ¿te he viciado a mis fics?? xDD, pues no sabes cuanto me alegro, cuantas mas lectoras mejor. Jeje, tienes toda la razón, donde este draco que se quiten los demás ayyy estoy enamorada de él!! ¡¡¿¿¿Por qué no habra hombres asi??!! Okis sigo! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, un beso y hasta pronto!

**ConNy-B:** hola!! Gracias por tu rr! . Lo del capitulo no existe tambien se lo puso a una amiga mia el otro dia, asi q debe de ser problema de la pagina, ademas últimamente estan con muchas reformas, espero que no la cierren porque si no muero… o mejor, me apunto a clases de informatica y hago yo una, x siacaso, no vaya a ser…. ¿tu tambien te imaginas asi a Zabini?? La verdad es que yo ni me habia dado cuenta de que aparecia en los libros hasta que lo mencionaron aquí, si no ni cuenta me daba, su forma de ser, la que yo me imagino, es como la pongo en este fic, de hecho en todos mis fics Zabini es el malo. Aunque yo me lo imaginaba mas guapo de lo que lo ponen en la peli, xq si te fijas en la tres sale un tio q no le pga mucho… y lo de que no sale mucho en los libros.. yo creo que eso va a cambiar, rumoreaban por ahí que iba a tener un papel importante n los proximos libros, y no me extrañaria, xq ya sabemos como es rowling, todo lo que no nso esperamos es lo q ella escribe ¡¡¡quien iba a pnesar que mataria a sirius!! ¡¡es verdad!! Sirius no esta muerto!! Tenemos que seguir pensando eso!! Bueno, ya te djo de dar la paliza, un beso y gracias de nuevo, hasta pronto!!

**Padfoot:** hola! muchas gracias, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que te guste. Claro que te ayudo, lo que pasa es que explicartelo por aquí es un poco royo, ¿Por qué no me agregas y hablamos x el mail y te lo explico desde ahí?? O si no dame tu direccion y ya lo hago yo. Un beso y hasta pronto! Ah y gracias por tu rr!

**Amsp14:** hola! xDD, lo de q ginny averigue cosas de draco antes de djarse llevar… no sabes la de problemas q stoy tniendo con ellos!! Xq ambos quieren… pero yo aun no quiero q se acuesten, pro ya no puedo alargarlo mas, q horror!! Me esta estresando este fic, aun x encima todo el mundo me esta encima para q los acueste ya, q horror… cierto, la metieron en casa de draco y ahora no quieren q vaya a la fiesta, pero ya sabras xq, te djo con la intriga, chicha. Cierto, ginny va a ser en la fiesta el centro de atención, xDD, a ver q dice draco. Bueno, me parece q en cuanto a lo d ir solita… creo q le sobran peticiones, y draco antes muerto q dejarla ir sola. XDD, un beso y hasta pronto!!

**Meiko-174**: hola!! muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de q t guste. Espero q te haya gustado el capitulo, y no te haya decepcionado ni nada d eso, cada vez estan mas cerquita! Un beso y gracias por el rr!

Hasta aquí el chap 9 espero que os haya gustado, hasta pronto. Ahhhhh!!! Y no olvideis dejar rr!!! Please!

Lausanamalfoyrin: miembro de la orden dracuniana, draconiana, sirusiana, slythiriana, remusiana, potteriana, y no se cuantas mas.


	10. capitulo 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Ya habían pasado 5 días. La semana había pasado muy deprisa, Draco y Ginny estaban cada uno en su mundo; el rubio se pasaba todos los días reunido con Michael en su despacho, el cual llegaba por la mañana y se iba entrada la noche, a veces Ginny les llevaba algo de comer y beber, y siempre escuchaba las mismas conversaciones, que no le revelaban nada, aunque ella hacía tiempo que había dejado de sospechar de Malfoy, no era mortifago, lo tenía claro, ahora sí. Por su parte Alissa y Kate también estaban muy nerviosas, como si sospecharan algo, Alissa no le dejaba de mandar indirectas sobre su relación con el jefe, pero Ginny siempre se hacía la tonta.La pelirroja, por su lado, no dejaba de recibir todos los días cartas de Hermione, Harry, Ron y Sirius, donde le repetían que no se atreviera a ir a la fiesta, que era demasiado peligroso, además le aseguraron que ya tenían a alguien dentro y que estaba todo arreglado, pero no le quisieron decir a quién, aunque Ginny suponía que se trataba de Michael.

La fiesta era esa noche, dentro de tres horas exactamente. Ginny le había pedido a Malfoy la tarde libre para ir a comprar un vestido, solo que no le había dicho que era por eso, aunque seguramente el se lo suponía. Aun por encima mañana llegaban Lucius y Narcisa, Draco ya había recibido una llamada de su padre advirtiéndole por el trato que le había dedicado a Pansy. Como respuesta Draco colgó el teléfono con un agradable "métete en tu vida".

Ahora mismo Ginny se encontraba en medio del callejón Diagón, ya había ido a tres tiendas, y en cada una se había probado cuatro vestidos, y ninguno le había convencido. Jamás habría pensado que alguna vez se pasaría una tarde entera eligiendo un vestido para ir a una reunión de mortifagos con Draco Malfoy, al que se le dijera no se lo creía. Miró el escaparate de una tienda en donde un vestido negro le llamó mucho la atención, así que entró a la tienda y buscó a una dependienta.

-disculpe, señorita ¿me puede enseñar ese vestido? –preguntó mientras señalaba con la mano el vestido del escaparate.

-claro, un momento

Dos minutos más tarde la joven volvió con el vestido en la mano y Ginny fue corriendo a probárselo, segura de que ese era el definitivo.

Se miró en el espejo y no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de cómo le quedaba. Era negro, y caía en pico, por la parte derecha quedaba por encima de la rodilla y caía por la parte izquierda hasta el tobillo. El escote era bastante pronunciado y pensó que no le venía nada mal ponerse un collar. No tenía mangas, sino tres finas tiras, también negras, en cada lado. Su pelo, largo hasta la cintura, contrastaba perfectamente con el oscuro color, al igual que su pálida piel. Malfoy se moriría cuando la viera.

-me le llevo –dijo con una sonrisa a la dependienta, que asintió al momento.

-vaya vaya vaya, eres la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarme aquí -dijo una voz suave a sus espaldas

Ginny no reconoció la voz, pero se giró con la impresión de que hablaban con ella. Cuando lo hizo se encontró cara a cara con una mujer que no conocía de nada, pero por la forma en que la miraba ella parecía sí conocerla. Tenía el pelo largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, en su cara brillaba una expresión fría, aunque no tanto como la de Malfoy; tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos y miraba a Ginny con una expresión de asco mal contenida.

¿perdona? –Preguntó Ginny confusa, no recordaba a esa mujer de nada, ni siquiera de vista¿nos conocemos?

-no, Weasley, no nos conocemos, bueno yo a ti si… pero solo de vista, hasta ahora, claro

-y con quien tengo el placer de hablar? –preguntó con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ya muy cansada del tono de la mujer.

-mi nombre es Carol Stanns –declaró orgullosamente, luego, al ver la cara de indiferencia que puso Ginny abrió mucho los ojos- la modelo, Carol Stanns

La cara de la mujer volvió a contorsionarse al ver que la pelirroja seguía sin saber quien era.

-soy la exnovia de Draco –ahora sí la cara de Ginny cambió un poco de expresión- bueno, mejor dicho, la ex prometida

-creí que la ex novia o ex prometida de Draco era Pansy –declaró Ginny con toda la indiferencia que pudo

-bueno… tu y yo tenemos algo en común, a fin de cuentas, ambas fuimos elegidas por Draco, la odiosa de Pansy siempre fue la elección de Lucius, no era más que la novia de pega. Aunque también hay algo que nos diferencia -dijo la chica mientras agitaba la cabeza, apartando el pelo de delante de la cara

-ah si? –preguntó Ginny mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador, jurándose a sí misma que si tenía algo en común con esa tipa se tiraba por un puente.

-si… ¿sabes que? Que yo solo tengo que hacer esto –chiscó los dedos- y él volverá conmigo, sin embargo tú…

-ja! Permíteme que lo dude

-puedes pensar lo que quieras, aunque dudo que una simple sirvienta como tu pueda hacer algo parecido a lo que hago yo.

-pues por lo pronto esta sirvienta, como tu dices, es la que está con él, y no la modelo.

-por poco tiempo… Draco y yo lo dejamos por… motivos de trabajo, pero ahora que he vuelto no creo que quiera seguir separado de mí.

-y tu como te enteraste de lo mío con Draco? –preguntó Ginny cayendo en la cuenta de que no lo sabía nadie, en primer lugar porque no había nada

-veras cariño yo SIEMPRE me entero de todo lo que le concierne a Draco.

-pues que poca vida social tienes

La cara de Carol se contorsionó en una mueca bastante impropia de una modelo.

-y ahora si me disculpas debo irme –dijo Ginny mientras se ponía el abrigo- tengo una fiesta a la que ir, y un novio al que recoger –sonrió sarcásticamente y salió de la tienda, mientras respiraba la rabia que esa mujer echaba por todos los poros de su piel.

-volveremos a vernos, Weasley –dijo Carol para sí

Ginny llegó a su casa echando chispas¡y ella que creía que jamás conocería a una tipa más tonta que Pansy Parkinson! pues no! Viene la Carol esa y le roba el puesto.

Y Malfoy también podría haber tenido la delicadeza de mencionarla, bueno, mejor que no lo hubiera hecho… �¡su prometida! Pero ese tío de que iba, maldito polígamo, no le bastaba con Pansy que había tenido que encontrar también a la imbecil de Carol ¿es que tenía una especie de imán con las tías más odiosas?

Con toda la calma de la que fue posible se puso el vestido que acababa de comprar, mientras le dedicaba una serie de preciosas palabras a Draco y a su querida Carol. _Puaj, que asco de tía. Solo faltaba que Malfoy la dejara por ella, eso sí que era caer bajo_. Entonces se paró en seco, con el vestido aún a medio poner, _¿la dejaría por la estupida modelo de pacotilla¿y si la tia esa decía la verdad y…?_ negó con la cabeza y terminó de vestirse, mientras trataba de alejar todos los pensamientos de su mente. Estaba hablando como si de verdad tuviera algo con Malfoy… _¡oh, para que negarnos! Como se atreva a dejarme por esa imbecil no me olvida en su vida_.

Cogió su varita y se transportó a la casa de Draco, por culpa de la Carol esta de las narices no había vuelto a pensar en la fiesta ni en lo que diría, puff… que horror. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Solo era Malfoy!

Apareció en el hall. La casa estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio.

-Draco? –preguntó extrañada de no ver a nadie

-estoy en el despacho! –la voz del chico llegó lejana

Ginny se puso en marcha y llegó hasta el despacho, donde el chico estaba de espaldas, ordenando unos papeles.

-llegué –anunció Ginny

Draco se giró y se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta al ver a Ginny. La cara con la que la miraba le hizo reír a la pelirroja, y desde luego no era para menos, bajaba y subía la cabeza lentamente mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo, su boca estaba entreabierta. La pelirroja también reparó en el rubio, que no estaba nada mal, tenía un traje negro con una corbata blanca, en contraste, como siempre, no llevaba el pelo engominado, y eso le daba un toque más natural.

-wow –dijo al fin mientras se acercaba a ella- si tal podemos quedarnos aquí, no es obligatorio ir –informó mientras la besaba

-tomaré eso como un: te queda bien el vestido

Draco sonrió y asintió, volvió a acercarse a ella con la intención de besarla, pero Ginny se apartó recordando un tema importante.

-Quién es Carol Stanns?

La pregunta dejó bastante confuso a Draco, que enarcó las cejas y se quedó quieto.

-Carol Stanns? –repitió el chico- Quién es esa?

-no se… dímelo tu, la he conocido hoy, es muy maja, tanto que me ha contado la historia de su vida en dos minutos, y mira por donde ¡tenéis mucho que ver!

-pues no me suena…

Ginny lo miró ladeando la cabeza ¿no la conocía? Uff ¡que peso se quitaba de encima!

-estas celosa? –Preguntó Draco con una sonrisa- vaya, esto sí que es interesante, Virginia Weasley celosa. Llamaré al profeta

-no estaba celosa

-ah no? y a que vino ese tono de: como la conozcas te mato?

-vamos a la fiesta? llegamos tarde –informó ginny mientras salía del despacho a paso rápido, que tonta había sido, y que mal había quedado. Pero entonces ¿quien era esa tipa de la tienda?

Draco siguió a Ginny por el largo pasillo hasta la chimenea, observaba la forma de andar de la chica totalmente ensimismado, apenas se aguantaba las ganas de extender la mano y colocarla en el final de la espalda, justo donde empezaban las nalgas. No podía negar que el hecho de que Ginny estuviera celosa le había gustado, y mucho, pero ahora tendrían que ir a la fiesta, y sería prácticamente imposible negarle a Ginny la verdad, lo vería por todas partes.

-Cómo se llama el lugar? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras se metía en la chimenea

-Edmond, numero 4 –contestó Draco mientras le acercaba a Ginny los polvos flu

-Edmond 4 –gritó a la vez que soltaba los polvos en el interior de la chimenea

No abrió los ojos hasta que dejó de sentir la ceniza golpeando contra su piel y la suave quemazón de las chimeneas abiertas. En cuanto sus pies pisaron suelo firme una voz la recibió.

-Virginia Weasley, que gusto verte –saludó Blaise Zabini, que iba ataviado con una túnica negra, mientras se acercaba a ella a paso rápido- estas preciosa, sin lugar a dudas serás el centro de atención, la mía al menos ya la tienes.

-hola Zabini

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Blaise, veo que has venido sola, será un placer ser tu acompañante, tal vez cuando termine la reunión te aparecería venir a…

El sonido de la chimenea eliminó las esperanzas, al igual que la invitación de Zabini, que recibió a Draco con una sonrisa, dejando notar una mezcla de sensaciones: el placer de que hubiera venido, y la decepción del mismo hecho.

El rubio se acercó a Ginny al momento y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, ella lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-nos guías, Zabini? Olvidé donde era

-es que hace demasiado que no vienes, Malfoy, lo cual esta muy mal

-asuntos de trabajo me lo impidieron

-mientras solo sea eso…

Zabini los guió hasta el salón principal, el cual estaba lleno de gente. Ginny reconoció a más de la mayoría, eran mortífagos que estaban en busca y captura, algunos otros eran magos que alguna vez fueron mortifagos, pero que supuestamente lo habían dejado, y algunos otros eran los típicos de los que jamás habrías sospechado. A Ginny casi le da algo cuando vio a Fudge hablando tranquilamente con un grupo de mortifagos, a los que parecía conocer de toda la vida.

-Ginny? –llamó Draco al ver que la chica estaba en otro mundo. Siguió la vista de la pelirroja y se encontró con Fudge. El rubio ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ver a su antiguo ministro en esas reuniones como para sorprenderse

-queridos amigos! –gritó Zabini mientras levantaba los brazos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que se quedaron callados al momento y le miraron expectantes- tengo el gran honor de anunciar que nuestro querido Draco Malfoy ha asistido hoy a nuestra reunión, con una agradable compañía –añadió mientras le sonreía a Ginny

Muchos de los presentes sonrieron mientras miraban a Draco, otros lo miraron con incredulidad, y otros incluso aplaudieron ¿que estaba pasando? Se preguntó Ginny sin encontrar la respuesta.

La gente que tenían a su alrededor se acercó a saludarles, y Ginny agradeció que Blaise no hubiera dicho su nombre, porque no le haría mucha ilusión que Fudge se acercara a saludarla, aunque no conocía su posición dentro del Ministerio, por lo que no la podía haber puesto en una situación comprometida.

-vaya, hola Malfoy, que placer verte –dijo un hombre a su lado mientras le extendía la mano- creíamos que nos habías dejado, pero ya veo que eran todos falsos rumores

Draco sonrió fríamente y apretó la mano del hombre, no podría retrasar eternamente el momento en que Ginny se enterara de donde estaba, por lo pronto debía pensar que él estaba metido en una secta, o algo así.

Mientras Draco hablaba con el hombre, conversación que duró bien media hora, Ginny miraba hacia todos lados, memorizando los nombres de todos los que estaban ahí.

Cuando la pelirroja volvió a mirar al frente el hombre ya se había ido.

-te apetece si salimos a tomar aire? –preguntó Draco un poco incómodo, mientras miraba para todas partes como si temiera que de un momento a otro le mandaran una maldición.

-claro –asintió Ginny con el mismo tono, estuvo muy tentada a decirle que se fueran, pero ahora ya no podía volver atrás

Allí a donde miraba siempre había alguien mirándola, con la vista tan fría y tan vacía como la de un espectro.

Salieron a un jardín, si es que se le podía llamar así, porque más bien era una explanada negra, sin nada vivo, ni siquiera una planta.

-verás Ginny, yo tengo que decirte algo antes de que… -empezó él, dispuesto a contarle la verdad, si la pelirroja tenía que gritar mejor que lo hiciera ahí, donde no podían oírles

-decirme que? –preguntó ella haciéndose la tonta, aunque por dentro lamentaba mucho estarle haciendo eso al rubio, ella lo sabía todo y aún así…

-veras…

-Draco, que gusto verte –dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Ambos jóvenes se giraron y se encontraron cara a cara con Carol Stanns, que venía embutida en un vestido rojo, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta que definitivamente esa no era su noche.

-hola –saludó el chico con cierta indiferencia

Carol se acercó a Draco y le besó en la mejilla

-bueno, DRaco, me habían dicho que hoy no vendrías, pero ya veo que se han equivocado, lo cual agradezco. Yo volví la semana pasada de Paris, y tenía unas ganas locas de verte.

-conoces a Virginia Weasley? –preguntó el rubio mientras con un ademán y una sonrisa señalaba a Ginny, que se acercó al rubio y lo agarró del brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho

-si, claro, la conocí hoy, un placer volver a verte

-igualmente –contesto Ginny aguantando las ganas de arrancarle el pelo.

-y bueno… ¿estáis saliendo? –preguntó ella mirando a Draco con mirada triste

Draco y Ginny se miraron, sin saber muy bien que decir. Carol, detrás de ellos, sonrió con satisfacción, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ginny, que contestó al momento

-si, estamos saliendo

Miró a Malfoy, esperando a ver qué decía este

-así es –asintió él mientras sentía un vértigo en su estómago, al final lo había admitido, y la verdad es que no le disgustaba, ahora solo faltaba la bofetada que le daría cuándo se enterara de que era, o mas bien fue, un mortifago

-es una pena, he de confesar que tenía esperanzas de continuar justo donde lo dejamos, a dos meses de nuestra boda

-eso ya no es posible, Carol, lo sabes bien

-si, bueno… pero al menos reconoce que nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos

Ginny le dio un golpe de advertencia

-bueno… esos eran otros tiempos –dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros

La morena asintió pesadamente y Ginny le dedicó una orgullosa mirada de victoria.

-nos vemos –dijo la chica mientras se despedía e iba hacia la casa- ah! Me parece que Zabini iba a dar un anuncio, será mejor que entréis –avisó antes de entrar en la casa

-menos mal que no la conocías! –gritó Ginny cuando la lurpia entró en la casa

-bueno, solo de vista

-pero si os ibais a casar!

-que va! Es como Pansy, se hace ilusiones, todas quieren casarse conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa –dijo mientras trataba de disculparse-y tu ves como si estas celosa?

-yo no estoy celosa, estoy enfadada, es diferente ¿Cómo pudiste estar con… esa?

-un día con Carol y otro contigo, tengo que salir más….

-eh-dijo Ginny mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo

-era broma –se disculpó con una sonrisa- vamos dentro, anda –dijo sin mucho ánimo

Volvieron al interior del salón y se encontraron con Zabini otra vez en medio de la habitación, con una copa en la mano y el salón en completo silencio.

-… y por eso quiero pedir que todos alcéis las copas, en primer lugar quiero deciros que lo conseguiremos, traeremos a nuestro señor de vuelta, y machacaremos a nuestros enemigos –gritó

-si! –vitorearon los demás presentes

-por lo pronto ya hemos conseguido un gran avance, estamos todos unidos, justo como debemos estar, y además conseguimos traer de vuelta a más de los nuestros –señaló a un grupo de hombres y dos mujeres que estaban de pie, a un lado de la sala, con las copas también en alto- y pronto traeremos de vuelta a nuestro señor!

-si! –gritaron todos mientras levantaban las copas

Draco se quedó estático en el sitio al escuchar eso, ahora Ginny ya sabia la verdad, ya no había vuelta atrás. Miró a la pelirroja con cierto terror, ella estaba pálida en el sitio, abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque tal vez no se oiría nada, ya que a su alrededor los gritos de los mortífagos eran muy fuertes. Igual levantó la mano y la guió a donde estaba Ginny, pero no llegó a tocarla, porque la pelirroja salió corriendo.

Ginny salió corriendo, sí, pero no por lo que Malfoy pensaba, si no porque entre los mortifagos que se habían escapado de Azkaban se encontraba Steff (capitulo 1), el mortifago al que había detenido personalmente, y lo peor de todo es que él la había visto y salió corriendo hacia ella en cuanto la reconoció.

La pelirroja ya ni sabía donde estaba, esa casa era muy grande y podía estar en cualquier lado.

-virginia! Maldita zorra sal ahora mismo! –la voz de Steff le llegó demasiado cerca para su gusto

¿Qué podía hacer, no podía ir a junto de Draco, porque estaba en medio del salón, y ese no era un lugar muy agradable para pedir ayuda. Además se enteraría de la verdad, y no estaba preparada para ello.

Siguió corriendo por un largo pasillo completamente a oscuras, no sabía a donde iba, de hecho ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía delante, si había una pared se chocaría contra ella, porque no veía ni su propio cuerpo. Giró la cabeza y miró para atrás, no le serviría de nada hacerlo, pero… entonces sintió como chocaba contra algo.

Intentó gritar, pero alguien le puso una mano delante de la boca. Sintió como la empujaban y luego escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. La metieron en una habitación y se escuchó el horrible sonido de la llave al girar dentro de la cerradura.

-debí suponer que habrías venido! –gritó una voz bien conocida- lumus!

-harry? –Preguntó Ginny confundida mientras miraba al chico que tenía delante-Qué…?

-no te dijimos que lo teníamos todo bajo control, nos habían dado el chivatazo, nos colaron desde dentro? tu no tenías que estar aquí!

-y por que no me avisasteis? –preguntó ella molesta

-porque Sirius no quería que participaras en la misión

por que no?

-creo que tu madre le amenazó para que no te pusiera en peligro

Ginny rodó los ojos, tendría una larga charla con su madre.

-escucha, hay aurores en todas las entradas, listos para atacar dentro de –miró el reloj- 3 minutos, así que coge la varita y lárgate

-no, me quedo

-Ginny

-no, Harry, además tengo que ir a por Malfoy

-Cómo?

-bueno… si me voy sospechará de mi ¿no?

-eso es igual ahora, lo importante es tu seguridad

-Steff está aquí, me ha descubierto. Además no dejaban de hablar de que traerían de regreso a Voldemort, creo que tienen algo preparado… -comentó ella con cierto terror, mientras miraba por todas partes, buscando algún lugar por el que poder escapar.

El lugar en el que estaban era, o parecía ser, la habitación de Zabini. Había lo típico: una cama, una mesilla, un armario, una venta, y una puerta que conduciría al baño, así que como no saliera por la ventana tendría que volver a arriesgarse con el pasillo

-haremos una cosa, quédate aquí y espérame, yo volveré enseguida y…

-harry no se si recuerdas que yo también soy una agente del ministerio, y he sido entrenada para lo mismo que tu!

-shhhhh ¿es que quieres que se enteren todos los mortifagos que están aquí? Qué propones, entonces?

-yo volveré a la fiesta, vosotros continuad con el ataque, me iré antes de que empiece y ya está.

-y si te pilla Steff?

-bueno… ya pude con él una vez ¿no?

-suerte, ten cuidado

-lo mismo digo

Ginny y Harry salieron de la habitación y se separaron en el pasillo, cada uno continuó en la dirección contraria. Dentro de la habitación la puerta del baño se abrió y una mujer no pudo reprimir una risa

-interesante… muy interesante. Jamás lo creí de ti, Virginita…

A unos cuantos pasillos y un par de habitaciones de ahí Draco Malfoy seguía buscando a Ginny sin parar. En el salón la música seguía sonando y la gente seguía hablando sobre los siguientes ataques al mundo muggle y mágico. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido la pelirroja? Estuviera donde estuviera seguro que estaría muy enfadada y asustada…

Entonces ocurrió. El lugar en el que antes se escuchaban amenas conversaciones comenzaron a escucharse horripilantes gritos y gemidos de dolor. El brillo de las maldiciones que salían de las varitas llegaron a donde estaba Draco, el cual ahora sí necesitaba encontrar a la pelirroja con mucha urgencia. Los aurores ya habían llegado, justo a la hora que Michael había dicho. Michael… ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? por que no estaba ahí?

Comenzó a correr más, tenía que encontrar a Ginny y sacarla de ahí, no podía dejar que le pasara nada por su culpa ¿no podía dejar que le pasara nada por su culpa? Qué le estaba pasando?

Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y en ese momento chocó contra algo. Cayó al suelo de espaldas y cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con la pelirroja en la misma posición que él.

-ginny! –Gritó Draco mientras se levantaba de un salto- gracias a Merlín, corre, tenemos que salir de aquí –la ayudó a levantarse y corrieron hacia la sala por al que habían llegado.

-malfoy! –gritó una voz detrás de ellos, ambos se giraron y se encontraron cara a cara con Fudge-ginny!que haces tu…? tenéis que ayudarnos!

Draco ni se molestó en contestar y salió corriendo con Ginny agarrada de la mano.

-traidor! crucio!

-expeliarmus! –gritó Draco mientras le devolvía la maldición al ex ministro, que cayó en el suelo doblado de dolor

-A dónde vamos? –gritó Ginny para hacerse oír sobre los gritos de la muchedumbre

-por donde llegamos

_Todas las salidas están controladas _las palabras de Harry resonaron en su cabeza, no les dejarían salir por ahí, a Ginny sí, claro, pero a Draco no.

-ven –gritó Ginny mientras arrastraba al rubio

-que? estas loca?

-confía en mi

Bueno… no perdía nada. Aunque nunca había confiado en nadie, y la idea de empezar ahora no le hacía mucha gracia. Además Ginny se acababa de enterar de que era mortífago, a medias¿no lo estaría llevando hacia trampa? No… ella no haría eso¿no?

Salieron al jardín en el que habían estado antes, solo que esta vez la oscuridad del suelo estaba sustituida por cuerpos sin vida de mortifagos y algunos aurores a los que Ginny conocía.

-transpórtate! –ordenó la chica mientras cogía su varita

-A dónde? –preguntó Draco, tenía que saber a donde iba a ir la chica porque necesitaba hablar con ella

-a… a... a tu casa –gritó ella diciendo el primer sitio que se le ocurrió.

Luego ambos desaparecieron, dejando una oleada de gritos detrás.

Cayeron pesadamente sobre el frío suelo del salón, aunque Ginny tuvo más suerte porque cayó sobre la alfombra. En la casa reinaba el mismo silencio que cuando la pelirroja había ido a recoger a Draco horas antes para ir a la fiesta.

El chico se levantó sin apartar la mirada de Ginny, como esperando a que esta dijera o hiciera algo. ¿Pero que podía decir ella? estaba tan confundida como el. Ahora tenía que aparentar que estaba impresionada de que Malfoy fuera un mortifago, genial, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-lo siento –dijo Malfoy visto que Ginny no iba a decir nada

-ya lo sabía –confesó ella. Malfoy la miró con los ojos abiertos

-Cómo? Quién, como t…?

-demasiadas pistas, además… bueno… Zabini debía serlo también y la reunión, era obvio de qué se trataba. No olvides que trabajo aquí, por muy bien que lo ocultes todo hay cosas que siempre quedan atrás –mintió ella con la vista clavada en el suelo

-mira, Ginny, te juro que… si, vale, antes sí, pero ahora de verdad que ya no lo soy, te lo juro, por favor, creeme –suplicó sinceramente, nunca en su vida le había importado tanto una persona como la que ahora tenía delante, lo cual le asombro bastante.

Ginny se acercó a él y le besó, sabía de sobra que no lo era, y ahora no necesitaba excusas, ni palabras vacías, necesitabas hechos, necesitaba que se lo demostraran.

Draco la besó profunda y apasionadamente, temiendo que tal vez fuera el beso de despedida, pero visto que Ginny no se separaba y que no tenía intención de hacerlo dejó que toda la pasión que había estado reprimiendo siguiera recorriendo su cuerpo. Muchas veces había estado a punto de acostarse con esa chica, pero nunca la había sentido más cerca como en ese momento. Los besos de Draco descendieron hasta su cuello, y Ginny echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando caer el cuerpo mientras Draco la sujetaba por la cintura.

-Draco… espera… -jadeó ginny

-que –preguntó el con la voz cortada, sin dejar de besar el cuello de la pelirroja, mientras sus manos ascendían por las piernas de la chica

-estamos en el salón… Alissa y kate pueden… entrar…

-mierda… -dijo él mientras paraba un momento

Pero enseguida continuó, agarró a Ginny de la cintura y la levantó de un salto, haciendo que la chica pusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ginny besó la nuca de draco mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Draco, él caminaba hacia la habitación, sin dejar de besar el cuerpo de Ginny e introduciendo las manos por debajo del vestido de la chica, que soltó un gemido de placer al sentir las manos de Draco ascendiendo por sus piernas.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la habitación de Draco, la pelirroja tuvo que bajar del cuerpo del chico para poder subir las escaleras, pero volvió a subirse nada más llegó arriba. Inexplicablemente Draco consiguió abrir la puerta de la habitación y entraron ambos. La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar un grito al sentir los besos del rubio en su pecho, el cual ya le había quitado al parte de arriba del vestido. Ginny bajó de Draco, lo abrazó, y lo guió hasta la cama, sobre la que cayeron ambos sin dejar de besarse. El rubio se puso sobre Ginny, besándola, a la vez que una de sus manos acariciaba su cuerpo y la otra le quitaba completamente el vestido a la pelirroja. Luego se incorporó un poco y se quitó la camiseta, mientras ella se sentaba y le besaba el pecho, acariciándolo con la lengua. Draco soltó un gemido de placer al sentir las manos de la pelirroja sobre el cierre de su pantalón, el cual estaba desabrochando. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que ocurriría dentro de unos momentos, y una sensación de necesidad y deseo incontrolables inundaron su cuerpo, haciendo que se volviera a echar sobre la pelirroja, a la que solo le quedaba la ropa interior. Con la ayuda de sus pies Ginny le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior a Draco, el cual hizo lo mismo con ella. Antes de entrar dentro de la hica la miró a los ojos, y cuando Ginny le sonrió ocurrió. Lo sintió, lo sintió dentro de ella, como tantas veces había deseado sentirlo. Gemidos de placer escaparon de las bocas de ambos mientras DRaco entraba en ella una y otra vez, el chico hundió su cara en el cuello de la pelirroja, pero ella se la levantó con dulzura y ambos se miraron mientras unían sus cuerpos, y se sonreían. Nunca antes ninguno de los dos había tenido una experiencia parecida, y la sola idea de no volver a experimentarla les dejaba vacíos. Ginny se abrazó a Draco en el momento justo en el que este explotaba dentro de ella. Estuvieron así un rato, mientras trataban de tranquilizar sus agitadas respiraciones, solo las gotas de sudor separaban ambos cuerpos, que ya deseaban unirse una vez más. Draco salió del interior de la pelirroja, pero se quedó un rato sobre ella, aspirando su esencia y sintiendo su presencia. ¿de verdad había dudado alguna vez que estaba enamorado de ella? volvió a besar a Ginny una vez más, y otra y otra y otra y otra, y se pasó toda la noche besándola y haciéndole el amor.El agotamiento los dejó rendidos y se quedaron dormidos el uno al lado del otro, abrazados, como nuna imaginaron que lo estarían.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

waaaaaaaaaaa! Ya estaba hasta las narices de este chap! Me llevó toda la tarde, pero al final aquí esta, ahora solo espero que me de tiempo a subirlo antes de que mi hermano venga a dormir. Puaj, que asco de niño. Bueno �¿os gusto? Ojala que si!

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros rr, si no fuera por la gran cantidad que recibí no me habría puesto tan rápido con el chap, espero que este tambien os haya gustado. Un beso a todas!

**CoNny-B:** hola! El mejor de todos el anterior? Y este no? xD yo odio más a Carol que a Pansy, y ya es decir. Si, yo creo que Zabini va a hacer algo importante, pero para eso solo queda esperar… que se le va a hacer, eso sirius esta vivito y coleando, xD. Un beso y gracias por el rr

**Sara Meliss:** si, te hice caso, yo siempre te hago caso aunque no lo parezca, menos en lo de no contestar rr, eso si q no. Y bueno… t dije una pequeña mentirigilla, pero es que si no t quitaba la emocion sorry un beso y ya me diras q t ha parecido

**Asheley-malfoy :P**: hola! No te preocupes, mujer, no pasa nada. Me alegro mucho d q te gusten mis historias, me hace muy feliz gracisa por el rr!

**Niv Riddle:** hola! Ojala te haya gustado, y se que lo digo siempre, pero es la verdad, actualizo en cuanto puedo no me gusta hacer esperar. un beso y gracias por el rr!

**Kaoru Kinomoto:** hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho d q t guste. Ojala este chap tambien (Laurana con carita d pena) xD, gracias por el rr, hasta pronto!

**Amsp14:** hola! Dios mio, crei q las vacaciones pequeñas q tngo ahora me iban a dar para algo mas, pero me da la sensación d q no avanzo nada con los fics, q estrés! Bueno, lo d q no se acuesten lo contuve hasta ahora, q era el momento, x una razon q se vera mas adlante, aunq no explicita. Sobre la llegada de esos dos ya se vera, a saber, pero fijo q algo hacen, un beso!

**Luthien**: hola! Hoy no te vi x el mail! xD hoy me dio otro de esos arranqs d inspiración. Este chap ya lo hice mas largo, me lo pidio mas gente y bueno.. a mi me da igual, mas q nada me da miedo q se haga pesado, xq un chap largo a veces cuesta. Bueno espero q te haya gustado, gracias por el rr un beso!

**Fiosol**:holas! Muchas gracias. Espero q este tambien te haya gustado. Un beso y hasta pronto e igualmente!

**Arladiel:** hola! Me gusta tu nombre, x cierto xD, buff y tanto q cada vez estan mas cerca, esto ya parece un r¡mira q me costo escribirlo! Q horror. xDD cierto, Pansy sobra, y Carol me parece q tambien noP? xDD muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

**MAyra Potter:** hola! Bueno el baile aquí lo tuviste, aunq d baile hubo poco… y cumplir tambien le cumplieron xD si bueno, draco se nterara, pero a ver como, cuando… tngo q pensarlo aun, tngo varias ideas pero… los mortifagos no digeron mucho sobre eso, mas q nada xq a penas la vieron, pero bueno, ya habra tiempo para todo xD un beso y gracias por el rr!

**Meiko174:** hola! xD claro q mi amiga! Como no mujer! xDD, si bueno, pansy es tonta, lo sabemos todos, pero ahora x lo q parece le ha salido una rival, a ver cual nos cae peor, yo hago una porra a q carol. xD un beso y gracias por el rr

**Eire:** hola! Nueva lectora! Q bien! Me alegro q t guste tanto, no sabes como. Xd draco creo q ya se le ha pasado noP? Xd ahora solo falta la verdad, muchas verdades, ojala sea cierto y la historia t siga gustando, un beso y mil gracias por el rr!

**Andy-Wm:** hola! Me alegro mucho y bueno, yo intnto subir cuando antes, pro tngo demasiados fics y examens y un hermano tocanarices asi q todo esta en mi contra, ahora mismo sarameliss q me esta poniendo histrica dsd el mail diciendme q actualice d una vez xD muchas gracias por el rr, un beso!

**Lily E. of Potter**: hola! No te comas las uñas, es una muy mala manía, te lo advirto yo q ya casi no tngo. Xd ojala este tambien te haya gustado, un beso y tratar d subir el siguiente cuanto antes, pro bueno… xd un beso y gracias por el rr!

**Luciana:** hola! xDD me alegro q t haya gustado tanto, xD d verdad. Ojala este igual. Tratar d subir lo antes posible, un beso y hasta pronto!

**a-grench:** hola! Descuida, con tal d saber q t gusta soy feliz xD, muchas gracisa y suerte con los examenes, hasta pronto

**tefi:** hola! D verdad el mejor? xDD wow, mi ego aumenta, mejor lo bajo no vaya a ser. xD me parece q tanto draco como ginny han caido en este chap, y ya eran horas xD, bueno ojala t haya gustado y mil gracias por tu rr, me ha hecho muy feliz.

**Strega-in-progres:** hola! Pues ni idea d cuantas ordnes hay, pro muchas, yo dbo pertencer a la mitad xD cierto, no actualizas ya estoy deseando leer el ultimo chap, luego haz un epilogo eh! A no ser q se te pase x la cabeza la idea d matar a alguien, en plan final a lo pupi. xD hasta pronto!

**KagRin Adriana:** hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro q te guste el fic, ojala este chap tambien… bueno si no puedes djar rrs pos nada, pro si hay algo q no t gusta o algo asi entonces si t pido si puedes dcirmelo, y asi tratar d mejorar, xD yo con tal d saber q t gusta ya soy fliz, un beso!

**Anto:** hola! Wow, pues muchas gracias por leerte tambien este fic, recibi tu rr tambien en doble juego y me alegre mucho xD, gracias. Bueno, yo creo q ya esta bastante formalmente pueso no? xD a ver q piensan mañana un beso y gracias por el rr

**Daniela Lupin de Black:**hola! Okis, ya viste q este chap fue mas largo, y gracias a lo q tu me dijiste, yo acepto sugerencias, d hecho las agradzco mucho, a veces no me gusta hacer el chap largo xq tngo miedo a q se haga pesado, pro bueno… visto q los preferis asi, pues asi seran a partir d ahora. Muchas gracias y hasta pronto!

Bueno, terminó el capitulo, siento mucho q las contestaciones hayan sido tan cortas, pro es q si no no me daba tiempo a subir hoy, sorry! Las proximas tratare d q sean mas largas, muchas gracias a todos los q me djaron rrs, gracias a ellos la historia sigue aquí y me anima a actualizar lo antes posible, odio hacer esperar a la gente. Un beso muy fuerte y ojala os haya gustado el chap!

No olvideis alguna opinión, please!


	11. capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11**

El suave sonido del amanecer hizo que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente. Se movió extrañada al sentir su cuerpo en movimiento, y cuando miró hacia abajo se encontró con el pecho de Draco Malfoy. Después de la primera impresión, que duró unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que el rubio todavía dormía, y una de sus manos estaba sumergida entre su pelo rojo, mientras la otra le acariciaba la cintura. Mientras los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaban su mente y una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su cara volvió a acostarse sobre el pecho del chico y trató de volver a dormirse. Podría contar con los dedos de una mano los escasos momentos en los que se había sentido tan bien.

Un rato más tarde, no demasiado, el joven rubio abrió también los ojos, encontrándose con un cabello pelirrojo justo en frente, una sonrisa brotó de sus labios y una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido se formó en su estómago. Se quedó un rato en silencio, no muy seguro de lo que debía hacer ¿y si cuando ella se despertaba se arrepentía? y si el hecho de que alguna vez hubiera sido un mortifago le importaba más que la noche anterior? Mil preguntas sin respuesta se agolpaban en su mente, y ya no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. De repente el cuerpo de la pelirroja empezó a moverse a su lado, su cuerpo se tensó y se quedó en silencio, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. La pelirroja le importaba… _pero solo un poco_, pensó para tratar de disculparse.

Ginny se despertó y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Malfoy que la miraban penetrantemente. La chica cambió de posición y se tumbó justo a su lado, con las miradas fijas en el otro. Se miraron por un momento, Draco aterrorizado por lo que Ginny pensara o dijera y la pelirroja no muy segura de lo que debía decir.

arrepentida? –preguntó Draco con la voz entrecortada, pero tratando de que sonara seguro

La pelirroja sonrió y lo besó profundamente, el chico correspondió acercándose mucho a ella y abrazándola como había hecho toda la noche anterior¿nunca tendría suficiente de esa pelirroja? Estaba claro que no. ¡al fin una pregunta para la que tenía respuesta!

me alegro que no estés arrepentida –confesó el

Ginny sonrió y acercó su mano a la mejilla fría de Malfoy.

como te enteraste de que era mortifago? –preguntó Malfoy realmente intrigado, la noche anterior Ginny le había dicho que sabía la verdad desde antes de la fiesta.

¿sería ese el momento para decirle la verdad? Como se lo tomaría? Ginny se armó de valor, cogió aire y miró a Draco, pero al verlo a su lado, confiando en ella, la única persona en la que probablemente habría confiado, con una sonrisa en la cara y en su mente todavía el recuerdo de la noche anterior no fue capaz. Tenía miedo.

demasiadas pistas

siempre he sido muy cuidadoso con eso

no lo suficiente, Malfoy

jajaja, creo que te concederé el honor de llamarme Draco, pero que no se entere nadie.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambos.

que? –gritó Draco sin muchos ánimos de hablar con nadie que no fuera la persona que tenía al lado

señor Malfoy –la voz de Alissa sonó temblorosa, sabía que a su jefe no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran, pero cuando era necesario, era necesario- me temo que sus padres acaban de llegar, y el señor Malfoy quiere hablar con usted de inmediato, me ha dicho que si no baja en cinco minutos subirá él.

mierda –masculló Draco en voz baja mientras miraba a Ginny, que tenía la misma cara de horror, si Lucius la encontraba así en la cama de Draco….- dile que bajo enseguida! –gritó Draco mientras se levantaba y buscaba su ropa esparcida por la habitación.

señor Malfoy –llamó Alissa, con inseguridad

que! –gritó el chico

Virginia aun no ha llegado, y estoy un poco preocupada, ella suele ser puntual¿le pidió a usted el día libre o algo así?

eh… me dijo que tardaría unas horas, y ahora baja y apúrate

si, señor

Ginny se levantó de la cama y con la misma rapidez que Malfoy comenzó a buscar su ropa por todos lados, al tiempo que se vestía trataba de peinarse y con las prisas casi se cae al suelo tres veces.

será mejor que vaya a mi habitación a por el uniforme –opinó Ginny mientras señalaba el vestido de la noche anterior, que ahora volvía a tener puesto

no se que decirte, ese te queda muy bien –comentó Malfoy como quien no quiere la cosa mientras preparaba un poco la habitación, seguro que de un momento a otro su padre entraría por la puerta- que? –preguntó al ver que la chica lo miraba con los ojos abiertos

ese comentario llega con un día de retraso, me lo tenías que haber dicho ayer –informó la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa y avanzó hacia ella, pero antes de llegar llamaron una sola vez a la puerta, con un ruido seco.

Tanto uno como el otro entendió quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, así que Ginny entró al momento en el baño, cerrando la puerta en el mismo instante en que se abría la de la habitación de Malfoy.

buenos días, padre –saludó el rubio

hola Draco –contestó el hombre mientras miraba por toda la habitación, extrañado por el desorden de esta

que tal el viaje?

más bien debería ser yo el que te preguntara a ti¿no crees?

por que? –preguntó Draco temiendo la respuesta, habría descubierto algo?

pues por lo de anoche, claro –contestó Lucius mirando a su hijo con las cejas levantadas

lo de anoche?

la redada! Tan rápido se te borró de la memoria?

ah, eso, si si, bueno... digamos que fue el único momento en el que pude soportar la fiesta, porque desde luego antes era un muermo

me alegro de que al final hayas decidido volver con nuestro señor, cuando regrese estará muy orgu…

mi decisión ya está tomada, y es la que te dije el otro día. Ésa era mi última reunión, ya no quiero saber nada más de ellos

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Lucius miraba a Draco con los ojos desorbitados, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, muchas veces había escuchado habladurías sobre su hijo, sobre que era un traidor, pero nunca las había creído. El rubio, por su parte, miraba a su padre directamente a los ojos, con los brazos cruzados, esperando la bronca de su vida y deseando que su padre no sacara el tema de su madre o cualquier otra artimaña suya.

me parece que no has barajado todas las consecuencias de eso… -dijo Lucius, aunque sonaba más a amenaza que a otra cosa.

Draco tenía la respuesta para su padre en la punta de la lengua, pero justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, así que se calló.

adelante –dijo Malfoy.

Alissa, con la vista baja o en cualquier sitio que no fuera el cuerpo de Lucius entró tímidamente en la habitación, no muy segura de lo que debía decir, ya que sabía lo que se avecinaba al dar su recado, hubiera preferido que Draco estuviera solo, pero…

y bien? O es que pretendes quedarte ahí todo el día? –gritó Lucius

el señor Parkinson le está esperando abajo –soltó Alissa, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y esperando el horrible grito de Lucius, que no tardó en llegar

que! Como que Parkinson! Michael Parkinson?

acaso conoces a otro Parkinson? –preguntó Draco con sorna, mientras le hacía un gesto a Alissa para que saliera, en cuando la chica le dijera a Michael que Lucius estaba en casa él ya entendería la razón de su retraso

pues a parte de tu prometida no, ya que los padres de Pansy están muertos

eso de mi… prometida es un tema que hay que tratar –recordó Draco mientras terminaba de ponerse bien la camisa y se peinaba

y se puede saber que demonios haces con ese traidor? Todos saben que no es de fiar, lo único que conseguirás es que te maten

lo se

y entonces?

prefiero morirme a seguir en el bando del Lord

Lucius se acercó a Draco con el puño levantado, dispuesto a descargar su rabia contra su hijo, pero en ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó en el hombro de Lucius, éste la cogió con furia y casi despluma a la pobre lechuza mientras la soltaba.

Draco se separó de su padre y trató de aparentar indiferencia hacia el sobre, mientras disimuladamente intentaba averiguar quién era el remitente. Para desgracia del rubio su padre abrió y leyó la carta en completo silencio.

hablaremos más tarde y no se te ocurra hacer una tontería –previno mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- ah! Y por el bien de Michael que no esté cuando yo vuelva, sabes que odio a los traidores… eso también va por ti –salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un fuerte estruendo.

Draco se quedó un momento parado en el sitio, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba así a su padre, y no se sentía tan mal como pensaba que se sentiría, de todas formas una nueva sensación de agobio se le formó en el estómago. ¿y ahora que pasaría con su madre? Y si su padre la usaba para chantajearle? Tenía que ponerla a salvo.

has hecho lo correcto –la dulce voz de Ginny y los brazos de esta rodeando su cintura lo devolvieron a la realidad, pero su mirada seguía fija en la puerta.

El rubio se limitó a soltar una sonrisa triste.

será mejor que bajes, Michael te está esperando.

nos vemos luego?

difícil no hacerlo si estamos en la misma casa

cierto.

Antes de abrir la puerta se dieron un tímido beso y cada uno se dirigió hacia el lado contrario de la casa, Ginny a cambiarse y a trabajar y Draco a ver a Michael y tratar así de encontrar una solución a su… problemilla que se agravaba a cada rato; aunque ambos tenían la mente en el otro, así que poco iban a hacer ese día.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

La gran estancia estaba desierta, el calor que despedía la chimenea encendida le daba un cálido ambiente a la habitación que no se correspondía con el que el dueño irradiaba. Los destrozos de la noche anterior se advertían claramente en los muebles y paredes y hasta en los restos de sangre que todavía quedaban en el suelo y los mueble, de todas maneras ya poco importaba, esa sería la última vez que pisaba su casa, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía. Entró en la habitación que hacía a penas unas horas había sido un deslumbrante recibidor y se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era más seguro permanecer de pie. Estuvo esperando un buen rato, hasta que la chimenea empezó a crepitar señalando que sus invitados llegarían de un momento a otro. Como buenos mortifagos, eran puntuales.

Salieron uno tras otro, primero el decrépito Fudge, que desde la noche anterior ya no parecía el mismo y no era para menos, había perdido todos sus privilegios como ex ministro y ahora era buscando en toda la comunidad mágica, al igual que todos los mortifagos que como ellos habían conseguido escapar. Luego llegó Steff, con su espíritu de suficiencia tan alto y como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque por dentro estaba aterrorizado, hasta hace poco estaba en Azkaban y estaba claro que el susto de la noche anterior le había hecho recordar; y por último Lucius, tan sereno como siempre, pero con el brillo de la curiosidad perfilado en sus oscuros ojos.

Los tres entraron y se miraron unos a otros tras pasear la mirada por el lugar que la noche anterior podría haber sido su tumba, excepto Lucius, que miraba el lugar con expectación, pero sin ningún temor.

y bien? –preguntó Steff con impaciencia

me parece que todos aquí tenemos algo en común –comenzó Blaise, consciente de que todos sabían algo pero callaban, cada uno por distintas razones que estaba dispuesto a averiguar.

el que? –preguntó Steff haciéndose el tonto y caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

vamos Steff… tu precisamente no, sabes a lo que me refiero de sobra!

Weasley, no?

ajá –afirmó Blaise

Weasley? que les pasa a esos? –preguntó Lucius

Weasleys no, Weasley, solo uno, bueno… una para ser más exactos –Blaise seguía hablando con su tono normal, totalmente tranquilo, mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

una? –Lucius se quedó en silencio, obviamente la señora Weasley no era, así que solo podía ser Virginia.

así es, solo una. Virginia Weasley

la zorra de Virginia –aclaró Steff mientras estrellaba el puño contra la mesa, que terminó de destrozarse y caer al suelo con un fuerte estruendo

que demonios ha ocurrido con esa?

pues verás, Lucius, ayer vino a la fiesta con tu hijo…

La incredulidad se reflejó a la perfección en el rostro del hombre, que miró hacia todos lados, como buscando alguna prueba entre el montón de escombros.

si eso fuera todo aun se le perdonaba, el caso es que Virginia es agente del ministerio.

y una de las mejores –aclaró Fudge, rompiendo el silencio. Solo le bastaron enviar dos lechuzas la noche anterior, antes de que la noticia de su traición se extendiera, para averiguarlo todo sobre ella.

fue la que me metió en Azkaban –aclaró Steff

Lucius seguía sin poder creérselo¿había tenido a una agente del ministerio todo ese tiempo delante de sus narices y no se había dado cuenta? Draco lo sabía?

si si, se lo que estás pensando, pero no se si tu hijo lo sabe o no. De todas formas Draco ya no es de los nuestros, ayer fue su última oportunidad, ya no habrá más.

pero…

de todas formas la única culpable de todo esto ha sido Virginia, y es a ella a quien quiero encontrar

como os enterasteis de que Virginia era una agente? –preguntó Lucius

Steff lo sabía, pero él no nos dijo nada –dijo Blaise en tono de reproche

quería y quiero encontrarla yo, se va a enterar, me va a pagar con creces cada uno de los minutos y de los segundos que pasé en Azkaban

me enteré gracias a… una amiga, de todas formas creedme que si a alguien le fastidió la noticia ha sido a mi –dijo Blaise haciéndose la víctima

jajaja, no me digas que te gusta! –dijo Steff señalándolo

algún problema con eso?

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Blaise, sin saber muy bien qué decir, hasta que Steff habló:

pues siento decirte, amigo mío, que Weasley es para mi, tengo que vengarme de demasiadas cosas

ya trataremos ese tema, ahora vamos a lo importante –dijo Blaise tratando de ir al tema central: Draco Malfoy

y cual es ese tema? –preguntó Fudge, que aún no sabía muy bien por qué estaba ahí, aunque supuso que sería para corroborar la idea de que Draco era un traidor.

estamos aquí para decidir la forma más… efectiva de capturar a Draco

que? –preguntó Lucius, aunque ya se lo temía desde hacía un tiempo

como has oído, tu hijo es un traidor, Fudge lo vio, yo también lo noté, además últimamente está mucho con Michael, y alguien tuvo que decirle al ministerio lo de la fiesta, y no me cabe duda de que fueron ellos.

pero…

pero nada, Lucius, lo primero es el Lord, y luego todo lo demás, incluidos los hijos.

al menos… capturar a Michael, él nos contará la verdad, si lo incentivamos suficiente, claro

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la propuesta de Lucius, no estaba mal, pero había un problema, le dejarían demasiado tiempo a Draco, un tiempo que no tenían. Ya todo estaba listo para el viaje y no podían perder más tiempo en esas tonterías, sería mucho más fácil acabar con el problema de raíz y salir del país cuanto antes, el Lord esperaba, y no se le podía hacer esperar, al menos no demasiado. Si el ministerio descubría lo que traían entre manos su plan iría al garete, y así no conseguirían sus objetivos.

al menos concedámosle a Draco el beneficio de la duda –dijo Lucius, aunque sabía de sobre el bando en que se encontraba su hijo, aunque ahora que sabía la verdad sobre él y Virginia tenían una nueva baza de su lado-. Todos vosotros sabéis cómo ayudó en nuestro bando, si no hubiera sido por él muchas de las misiones no se habrían realizado con éxito, le debéis mucho

A ninguno le agradaba lo que estaba escuchando, pero aparcando todo lo que Draco había hecho Lucius tenía razón en algo, su hijo era muy bueno, y necesitaban a alguien como él de su lado, aunque fuera a base de chantajes o maldiciones la presencia de Draco podría ser muy beneficiosa. Se miraron unos a otros, en sus ojos se leía la misma información, excepto en la de Steff, en sus ojos llenos de odio y rencor ya no se leía nada.

está bien, capturaremos a Michael y tendremos una charla con él, a partir de lo que nos diga tenemos dos opciones, por un lado chantajear a Draco, que me parece la más efectiva, y por el otra matarlo, que es la que más me complace. Porque no te quepa duda, Lucius, de que tu hijo es un traidor.

como capturaremos a Michael? –preguntó Fudge

yo me ocuparé de eso –la puerta del salón, o lo que quedaba de ella, se abrió y por ella apareció una mujer que caminaba directamente hacia el centro de la habitación, paseando la vista por cada uno de los presentes.

tu? –preguntó Lucius con sorpresa mientras observaba a la mujer incapaz de creer lo que veía

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que he tenido tres semanas horribles llenas de exámenes, trabajos y todas esas chorradas, ha sido horrible! Ya no recordaba lo que era el ordenador, que trauma tengo encima. Siento muchsisisismo la tardanza, como ya dije, pero bueno, supongo que aquí todos estaríais igual que yo. Muchas gracias por vuestros rr! Me animan machismo.

Siento no poder contestar los rr, pero es que aun me qedan un par de cosillas x hacer y queria ver si me daba tiempo a escribir algo mas, sorry! Muchas gracias a: **CoNny-B, SaraMeliss, Andy-Wm, ashley malfoy :p, Niv Riddle, eire, amsp14, andrea black, pupi-chan, Aya-chan, zoe simitis, kiraAGP, Kagrin Adriana, Antonietta, Sthefany Weasley, Luciana, a-grench, Marya potter, Tefi, Sami, Anto.**

Gracias de veras! Un beso a todas! Hasta la proxima ( que trataré que sea lo antes posible)


	12. VERDADES QUE SALEN A LA LUZ

**CAPITULO 12**

Ginny seguía hablando con Kate en la cocina, ambas estaban preparando la comida y la verdad es que no encontrarían aunque lo buscara un lugar más tranquilo en toda la casa. Draco seguía reunido con Michael en el despacho, a saber de lo que estarían hablando. Lucius se había ido hacía un rato, pero lo malo es que volvería dentro de nada, Narcisa estaba en el salón, tocando el piano y Alissa seguía trabajando, ordenando las habitaciones de arriba.

Ginny! –llamó Kate por sexta vez a la chica, que seguía en su mundo sin hacer caso a lo demás

si? –preguntó con voz tranquila

no le eches tanta sal a la comida! –gritó Kate mientras veía como horror cómo sus espaguetis quedaban bañados por el mar de sal al que Ginny les estaba sometiendo.

perdón –se disculpó ella mientras dejaba el salero sobre la mesa.

por que no vas a llevarles a Draco y al señor Parkinson algo para beber?

La chica asintió y comenzó a preparar una bandeja.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mientras, en el despacho, Draco y Michael seguían discutiendo sin saber lo que hacer.

donde te metiste el otro día, el de la fiesta? –preguntó el rubio mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a pasear por la habitación.

intenté ir a la fiesta, pero Zabini me mandó a uno de sus matones a casa, afortunadamente conseguí escapar por la chimenea antes de que me encontrara, pero estoy seguro de que no tardará en volver a por mi

puedes quedarte… mierda no, está mi padre.

no creo que le haya sentado bien el enterarse de que yo había venido hoy

le dije que no volvería con los mortifagos

que le dijiste que? –gritó Michael, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír.

El rubio se quedó mirando a su amigo confuso, ¿Qué había hecho mal?

joder Draco! Un poquito de cuidado hombre, ahora tu padre saber que no volverás con los mortifagos, vamos, que eres un traidor, Zabini sabe que yo lo soy, y probablemente tu padre ya le ha contado que yo estoy aquí, así que si a ti al menos antes te concedían el beneficio de la duda ahora ya ni eso.

tienes razón –aceptó el rubio mientras se masajeaba la sien, incapaz de creer la tontería que acababa de cometer- que hacemos?

yo hablé con Black, me dijo que me esconderían hasta que todo esto hubiera pasado, pero tú tienes que hacer lo mismo, tienes que ir a hablar con él.

y de que me servirá? Además no puedo dejar a mi madre y a Gin… a mi madre sola, mi padre ya sabes lo que le haría.

llévatela contigo, estaría más segura en medio de un mar lleno de pirañas que con tu padre.

no me fío de los aurores ni de Black, y mucho menos de Potter.

joder Malfoy, cómete tu orgullo por una vez en tu vida.

de todas formas mi padre está a punto de llegar, tienes que irte y yo necesito tiempo

ellos no te darán tiempo, a mi ya me están buscando, y a ti saben donde encontrarte.

en cuanto mi padre se vaya hoy a la tarde me iré al ministerio.

quieres que me lleve a tu madre conmigo?

no, estará mas segura conmigo, además mi padre no la matará así por las buenas

La puerta se abrió y Ginny apareció con una bandeja en las manos.

eso tiene muy buena pinta, pero yo ya tengo que irme –se disculpó Michael mientras le daba un abrazo a Malfoy- cuídate amigo, y ve a hablar con él, te ayudarán.

Draco asintió y vio como Michael se alejaba, aunque su mirada enseguida cambió hacia Ginny, que se acercaba a él mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa.

todo bien? –preguntó mientras le abrazaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

no lo se

Ginny cerró los ojos y se quedó así un momento, Draco necesitaba ayuda y ella sabía quién se la podía dar, pero el problema era que si le contaba a Sirius que Draco no tenía nada que ver con los mortifagos su coartada caería, él se enteraría de la verdad y jamás la perdonaría, o al menos eso pensaba, de todas formas la vida de Draco era mucho más importante.

has pensado en pedir ayuda al ministerio? Mi hermano y Harry te ayudarían

eso es lo que Michael me ha recomendado, pero tengo miedo por mi madre y por ti.

por mi? –preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos

si mi padre descubre que tu y yo estamos juntos tendría algo más con lo que amenazarme.

a mi no me pasará nada –aseguró Ginny, muy segura de sí misma

tu no sabes como son ellos

se defenderme, créeme

si, pero ellos…

de verdad que no me pasaría nada, verás hay algo que yo quería decirte, no es fácil pero…

que cosa?

verás Draco yo soy…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a Narcisa Malfoy, que quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su hijo y a Ginny, ambos abrazados y mirándose como hacía tantos años ella había mirado a Lucius. Los dos jóvenes se separaron en acto reflejo a una distancia prudente, pero Narcisa no era tonta y estaba claro lo que pasaba entre ellos.

siento la interrupción, pero tu padre ha llegado y quiere que comamos ya –informó Narcisa

claro, voy enseguida –dijo Draco mientras veía como su madre salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

terminamos la conversación luego –dijo Ginny quitándole importancia al asunto

Draco sonrió y la besó antes de salir del despacho con paso rápido.

Ginny volvió a la cocina y entre ella y Alissa cogieron las cosas para servirlas con la poca paciencia que les quedaba para con esa familia. Llegaron al salón y sirvieron a cada uno de los presentes, que solo eran Lucius, que miró de una forma muy curiosa a Ginny, mirada que fue percibida por todos los presentes; Draco y Narcisa. La comida pasó bastante tranquila después de todo, el silencio que había entre cada uno de los presntes era tan incómodo y peligroso como si se estuvieran apuntando con las varitas. Draco sabía que su padre sabía lo que había hecho el día de la fiesta, y muy probablemente a quién había llevado con él.

Por cierto –habló Lucius, rompiendo el silencio- que hay de Pansy? Hace mucho que no la veo por aquí.

ni idea –contestó Draco, ya tardaba en salir el tema

tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con ella y su hermano para hablar sobre la boda

no va a haber ninguna boda

eso ya lo veremos –amenazó Lucius mientras trataba de contenerse las ganas de darle una paliza a su hijo.

El resto de la comida transcurrió lo que se puede decir en tranquilidad, con alguna que otra indirecta por parte de Lucius para con Draco, pero medianamente pasable.

recoge esto Weasley –ordenó Lucius a Ginny cuando terminaron de comer.

El rubio acompañó a su madre a la sala del piano lo más rápido posible, pues Ginny se había quedado a solas con su padre y desde luego él no se iba a poner a ayudarla a recoger la mesa.

Weasley –susurró Lucius mientras cogía a la chica del pelo en un momento en que esta bajó la guardia

La pelirroja comenzó a forcejear para soltarse, pero lo que Lucius le dijo la dejó helada

se que eres agente del ministerio maldita zorra –la pelirroja se quedó quieta ¿y ahora?

de que me está hablando?

si, ya se que no das el pego, creí que para eso se necesitaba un mínimo de inteligencia, pero después de ver al imbecil de tu hermano apresando a algunos de mis compañeros me espero cualquier cosa.

aquí el único imbecil que hay eres tú

lo que quieras Weasley, pero a la mínima te mato ¿está claro? Y más te vale que te alejes de mi hijo y recojas ahora mismo tus cosas y te largues

me parece que te estás confundiendo conmigo, Malfoy

o te largas ahora o le cuento lo que se, tu eliges

crees que él no lo sabe? –preguntó ella mientras al fin conseguía soltarse y encarar a Malfoy

Lucius se quedó un momento en silencio ¿su hijo salía con una Weasley que además era agente del Ministerio? Desde luego a Draco ya lo había perdido completamente

aquí el único que sobra eres tú –dijo ella

como no te… -comenzó Lucius mientras la señalaba con el dedo, pero Draco entró en ese momento en la habitación y su padre detuvo su amenaza, a él tampoco le convenía que su hijo se revelara aún, por el momento.

Weasley te llama Alissa, ve a la cocina –ordenó Draco mientras miraba con preocupación a la pelirroja, que le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado "que Lucius no le diga nada" pensaba ella con terror, al menos quería ser ella quien se lo dijera

de que hablaste hoy con Parkinson? –preguntó su padre tratando de cambiar de tema

de nada… y tu de que hablabas con Weasley?

de nada.

Ambos se miraron y abandonaron la habitación cada uno por una puerta.

Nada más salir de la habitación Lucius recibió una lechuza de Zabini, que le ordenaba que fuera a una dirección que no había visto en su vida, de todas formas cogió sus cosas y sin avisar a nadie salió de la casa por la chimenea.

Nada más salir de esta se encontró en un pequeño salón, al parecer de un piso muggle, que tenía en frente suya dos grandes sillones verdes y una mesa de cristal con cervezas de mantequilla sobre ella. El sonido de voces le guió hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban los demás presentes, y nada más recorrer un par de pasos se encontró con Steff y Zabini hablando en la cocina, sentados en la mesa mientras miraban atentamente un mapa de la zona V.

hola Lucius, pasa –invitó gentilmente Zabini, con su falsedad e hipocresía al máximo

ha ocurrido algo?

si –soltó Steff casi escupiendo las palabras- Michael.

que le pasó a ese ahora? –preguntó Lucius ya hasta las narices de tanto Michael.

que se ha refugiado con los aurores y no podemos pillarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras pensaban en lo que podrían hacer, y entonces Lucius tuvo una idea

Weasley

Steff y Zabini se miraron

crees que Draco estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse por ella? –preguntó Blaise con la duda reflejada en su rostro

si –contestó con seguridad el mortifago- estoy completamente seguro.

bien, pues iré enseguida a por ella –se ofreció Steff con la mirada llena de felicidad por poder al fin vengarse.

no, a ti ya te venció una vez, necesitamos el… elemento sorpresa

cierto, "ella" podría ocuparse perfectamente –Blaise se dirigió hacia la mesa y escribió en un papel las indicaciones que debería seguir para capturar a Weasley, luego la ató a la pata de una lechuza y esta salió volando en la dirección que Blaise le indicó.

será mejor que aleje a Draco de casa, ya me inventaré alguna excusa, y los demás no creo que molesten ¿no?

no, "ella" puede encargarse de los demás

Lucius salió con rapidez del piso y volvió a la chimenea para llegar a casa de su hijo lo antes posible.

Al llegar lo primero que escuchó fue el sonido del piano de Narcisa y tuvo una idea estupenda, se dirigió hacia la sala del piano y pensó la mejor forma de conseguir que Draco se llevara a su madre al hospital sin hacerle demasiado daño a esta. La solución perfecta le vino a la mente cuando vio que Narcisa tenía un vaso de agua a su lado, así que con cautela se dirigió hacia él y le echó algunas gotas del tranquilizante que solía llevar siempre, un poco no hacía daño, pero mucho podría matarte, así que echó lo suficiente como para que pareciera que estaba grave. Luego se acercó a ella con el vaso en la mano y con una sonrisa le invitó a beber, la mujer, casi sin mirarle, cogió el vaso y bebió hasta que se le pasó la sed y continuó tocando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Lucius salió del salón y se dirigió a la cocina, en la que podría encerrar a Kate para que no molestara, Alissa estaba arriba arreglando el trastero, así que no habría problema por ella. La cocinera cantaba mientras preparaba una tarta y ni cuenta se dio mientras Lucius cerraba la puerta con llave. Draco estaba en el despacho, hablando con Ginny, o eso pensó Lucius, la verdad es que prefería no pensar en lo que estarían haciendo, porque pensar en su hijo y esa le revolvía el estómago. De improvisto abrió la puerta del despacho, consciente de que los interrumpiría, pero para su sorpresa Draco estaba solo… Ginny debía estar en alguna habitación ordenando algo.

ocurre algo? –preguntó el rubio molesto mientras veía a su padre reprochándole con la mirada que no hubiera llamado.

tu madre… creo que le ha dado otro de sus ataques

Draco se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo hacia su padre

no quería decírtelo porque no me pareció importante, pero de unos días aquí tu madre ha tenido unos desmayos, no son graves pero el médico nos recomendó que la lleváramos cada vez que le diera alguno –informó con rapidez Lucius mientras guiaba a Draco a la sala del piano, en al que encontraron a Narcisa tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente.

Draco se arrodilló al lado de su madre y trató de despertarla, pero nada, seguía sin responder.

ve tu primero con ella en la chimenea ¡corre! –gritó mientras ayudaba a Draco a levantar a su madre, el chico estaba tan asustado y vio a su padre tan preocupado que no pensó que tal vez todo era una trampa, así que desapareció entre las llamas con su madre en brazos. Lucius se metió detrás de ellos mientras reía tranquilamente.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Unas habitaciones más arriba Ginny soltaba la lechuza para Sirius, en la que le contaba todo lo ocurrido con Malfoy en los últimos días, por supuesto excluyendo ciertos temas, le contó lo de la fiesta y su inocencia. Después de esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el salón, pero no se encontró a nadie, siguió buscando por todas partes, pero tampoco se encontró con nadie, extrañada fue hacia el despacho de Draco. Llamó a la puerta y abrió, pero el despacho estaba oscuro y no había nadie. Extrañada por tanto silencio y con los sentidos alerta sacó la varita y se dirigió hacia la cocina, a buscar a Kate. Cuando llegó se encontró con que la puerta estaba cerrada.

kate? –gritó ella mientras golpeaba la puerta

La mujer no le contestó desde dentro, pues alguien ya se había ocupado de que no pudiera hablar. Al girarse todas las luces de la casa se apagaron, sumiendo a la pelirroja en la más absoluta oscuridad, la sonrisa de una mujer, una sonrisa que le sonaba mucho, se escuchó procedente de todas partes y de ninguna.

Ginny trató de hacer un conjuro con su varita, pero esta salió volando de sus manos para ir a parar a algún lugar que la pelirroja no fue capaz de averiguar.

Se quedó en el sitio en el que se encontraba, completamente quieta y esperando a que ocurriera algo. Sin previo aviso alguien le saltó encima desde la derecha, arrojándola al suelo. Por el peso y la forma del cuerpo comprobó que era una mujer, lo malo es que ella debía estar armada y Ginny no.

La pelirroja trató de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, pero la mujer la agarró de los pies, tirándola nuevamente sobre el frío suelo, al hacerlo Ginny se golpeó la cabeza contra una puerta que no había sentido y cayó al suelo mientras se llevaba una mano hacia la parte superior de su ojo, que comprobó con horror que sangraba a chorros. La mujer soltó un gritó cuando Ginny le dio una patada en todo el estómago, empujándola hacia atrás, ¿por que no usaba su varita para apresarla? Se preguntaba la pelirroja mientras trataba escapar.

Aprovechó que la mujer cogía aire después del puñetazo para levantarse y atizarle una nueva patada en la cara, o lo que ella creía que debía de ser la cara, para salir corriendo. Corrió mientras tanteaba las paredes para no chocarse contra nada, y al final reconoció la estatua de una serpiente que había antes del comedor, supuso que sería la puerta de la derecha, así que entró en el salón y se cerró la puerta. Encendió la luz y fue hacia la otra puerta con la intención de cerrarla, pero nada más girarse se encontró con un cuerpo que le flanqueaba el camino, ahora con luz pudo reconocerla, y se sintió aliviada.

gracias a Merlín, Alis, tenemos que irnos de… -comprobó con horror que la chica tenía una herida en la mejilla, lugar en el que ella había golpeado a la mujer

cierto, tenemos que irnos, llegamos tarde, deben de estar esperándonos –dijo con sorna antes de golpear a Ginny con una lámpara y haciendo que la chica cayera inconsciente en el suelo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Draco, nada más que el médico le dijo la razón del desmayo de su madre, salió corriendo rumbo a su casa, consciente de que eso había sido una trampa de su padre. Nada más llegar se encontró la casa hecha un desastre, enfrente de la cocina encontró algunas cosas tiradas por el suelo y restos de sangre en una puerta, pero lo peor lo encontró cuando llegó al salón, en el suelo estaba la cadena que Ginny siempre llevaba puesta y sobre esta, acompañada por los restos de una lámpara con restos de sangre, una nota escrita con tinta verde y el sello de Lord Voldemort.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

patapumchimpum! Alguna se esperaba lo de alissa? xD es q poner q habia sido pansy o la otra q ya no me acuerdo ni como se llama me parecía muy obvio xD, bueno, espeor q ninguna se hubiera encariñado con este personaje, xq es un poco sádico y si no esperar y vereis. Muchas gracias por vuestros rr! Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias a: **meiko-174, abin, amsp14, Luciana, Marya Potter, Sarah, CoNny-B, pupi-chan**. Muchas gracias a todas! Hasta el proximo capitulo, que espero sea pronto, esta vez no tarde tanto, no? Un beso!


	13. CAPITULO 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Abrió los ojos no sin esfuerzo y una luz le dio directamente en la cara, cegándola. Le dolía la cabeza, y notaba como si algún líquido cayera por su espalda. Trató de mirar más allá de la luz para reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero cada vez que se encontraba con la luz de frente el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba. Apagaron la luz, eso quería decir que no estaba sola. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, delante de ella solo había una lámpara apuntando directamente a su cara y una pared.

hola Virginia –la voz que escuchó la dejó helada. Era Steff

Steff, que había conseguido llegar hasta Virginia sin que Blaise se diera cuenta, cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia donde estaba la chica sentada y atada a la silla de madera. Hacía ya tres horas que Alissa la había traído. Se arrodilló en frente a ella, Ginny tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, pero Steff le agarró la barbilla y la hizo mirarle. En sus ojos pudo ver todo el odio que sentía hacia ella.

no puedes imaginar cuánto tiempo llevo esperando este momento –dijo él con verdadera emoción entre sus palabras.

Ginny tragó saliva en el momento justo en el que Steff le daba un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que un hilillo de sangre brotara de sus labios. Comenzó a pasear alrededor de su silla, cada paso que daba sonaba seco contra el suelo. Le agarró el pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tiró del pelo hasta que Ginny soltó un gemido de dolor y cerró los ojos, entonces volvió a repetir el golpe de hacía unos momentos, pero en el otro lado de la cara. Ginny dejó caer la cara hacia delante, mientras pensaba desesperada qué pasaría ahora con ella. Steff volvió a arrodillarse en frente de ella, volvió a levantarle la cara y le sujetó con fuerza la cara para que no pudiera girar la mirada.

por tu culpa Virginia, por tu culpa estuve ahí encerrado –susurró él mientras le apretaba con fuerza la cara, con los dientes apretados de la ira y sin poder contenerse las ganas de matarla- matarte no sería suficiente, sufrirás, puedes estar segura.

De repente y para sorpresa de Ginny, Steff se levantó de un salto. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse de golpe Ginny comprendió que alguien acababa de entrar, pero le dolía tanto la cabeza y la cara que no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

¿que haces Steff? –preguntó Blaise mientras caminaba hacia Ginny y le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

nada

será mejor que te vayas

y tu será mejor que no me des órdenes

Steff salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo, mientras Blaise miraba a Ginny, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo mientras se le iba la cabeza, hasta que acabó desmayándose.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ambos hombres estaban en silencio, Draco seguía caminando por la habitación con nerviosismo y con la nota fuertemente agarrada entre sus dedos. Michael, también nervioso, estaba sentado en la silla del despacho de su amigo, viendo con preocupación a este y pensando en una posible solución. Hacía unas horas que Michael había llegado, en cuando Draco le había llamado contándole lo que había ocurrido. Llamaron a la puerta y Kate entró con una bandeja en la que había una jarra con bebida caliente y tres vasos, la cocinera se sentó en la silla al lado de Michael, uniéndose a la solemnidad de la habitación.

llámales –repitió Michael bebiendo un poco de lo que Kate había traído

no me fío de ellos –dijo Draco

La idea de Michael era lo primero en lo que Draco había pensado nada más encontrar la nota, pedir ayuda al ministerio. Sin duda le ayudarían, Ginny era una Weasley, toda su familia estaba ahí metida, así que no dudarían ni un momento en ir a por ella, pero la nota decía muy claro que tenía que esperar a que ellos contactaran con él. Temía que le hicieran daño a Ginny.

que decía la nota exactamente? –preguntó Kate

que tenían a Ginny, y que tenía que esperar a que contactaran conmigo, y lo firmó Blaise

ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿aun no han avisado? –preguntó Michael

crees que se hubieran avisado estaría aquí? –preguntó en un grito Draco.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Draco seguía pensando, pero no acababa de tomar una decisión, la decisión equivocada podría costarle la vida de Ginny, y ese era un precio demasiado alto. Un golpeteo en la ventana llamó la atención de todos, Draco corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla y dejar pasar al pequeño animal. Cogió la nota que traía la lechuza negra atada a la pata. Kate y Michael esperaban de pié y con la curiosidad pintada en los ojos.

Draco leyó la nota y arrugó la carta, haciendo de ella una bola y lanzándola lejos.

y bien? –preguntó Michael al notar que su amigo no parecía dispuesto a contarles lo que decía la nota.

dentro de media hora tengo que estar en la antigua casa de Blaise

que vas a hacer?

ir a casa de Blaise

pero eso es peligroso y además…

tienen a Virginia ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? –salió del despacho rumbo a su habitación, a cambiarse de ropa y transportarse hasta el lugar de encuentro.

Michael y Kate se miraron, esta última desesperada, quería a Draco como a un hijo propio.

iré al Ministerio –manifestó Michael mientras se dirigía a la chimenea.

Cuando Michael desapareció entre las llamas Kate se quedó parada en la habitación, mirando para todas partes y sin saber qué hacer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

El majestuoso salón en el que había estado hacía apenas dos días se había convertido en un montón de escombros y ceniza. Caminó a través de estos hasta el centro de la gran habitación, se situó debajo de la gran lámpara que decoraba el alto techo, pero se apartó al ver que esta solo estaba sujeta por un cable a punto de romperse. Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que apareciera Blaise o cualquier otro, atento a cualquier ruido o movimiento y con la varita fuertemente sujeta en la mano derecha, escondida debajo de la túnica negra.

En el piso de arriba, Blaise, Steff, Lucius y Alissa estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa llena de comida y bebida. Era la única habitación que había sobrevivido a la redada.

ya ha llegado –dijo de repente Blaise, interrumpiendo la comida

traeré a Virginia –Steff se levantó con rapidez, pero Blaise fue más rápido

iré yo

no recuerdo que te hayamos nombrado jefe de la misión –replicó Steff, reacio a sentarse de nuevo

está claro que yo soy el único que sabe lo que hay que hacer –contestó Blaise golpeando la mesa

y que es eso que hay que hacer? –preguntó Steff

si lo supieras, mandarías –salió de la habitación con paso rápido y volvió a los 10 minutos con el cuerpo inconsciente de Ginny entre los brazos.

Steff daba vueltas por la habitación, y Lucius estaba sentado, jugando con la cuchara, mientras tanto, Alissa comía como si nada pasara a su alrededor.

bien, este es el plan. Yo bajaré y hablaré con Draco, tú –dijo refiriéndose a Steff- estarás fuera esperando con Virginia, cuando yo te llame entrarás con ella.

y que se supone que tiene que hacer Draco? –preguntó Alissa con la boca llena

eso no te incumbe –vociferó Lucius mirando a la chica, su traición había venido muy bien, pero no podía dejar no odiar a esa chica, podría haberle traicionado a él también solo por orden de Blaise. Era muy peligrosa.

tu te callas Malfoy, ya no eres mi jefe ¿recuerdas?

calma calma! –Ordenó Blaise- el plan es muy sencillo, cambiaremos a Virginia por Draco.

pero eso no… -empezó Steff.

Steff, tranquilo ¿de verdad crees que voy a entregarla?

y entonces? –preguntó Alissa

Blaise resopló, odiaba estar entre ineptos.

vamos a ver, necesitamos a Draco, sino no podremos hacerlo

hacer que? –preguntó la chica

eso lo sabréis a vuestro debido tiempo. Y ahora vamos, Malfoy espera

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Draco seguía dando vueltas por la habitación, pensó en salir y buscar algo en las habitaciones, tal vez Blaise ya estuviera ahí. No hizo falta salir, porque la puerta se abrió de repente, dando paso a su viejo compañero, que sonería como si fuera un reencuentro esperado entre viejos amigos.

bienvenido a mi hogar! –dijo blaise levantando las manos.

donde esta Virginia?

vaya vaya, veo que te preocupas por ella –comentó mientras se acercaba a un carrito que aguantaba en pie y se servía un vaso de coñac.

Draco miraba cómo Blaise le ofrecía un vaso, pero lo rehusó con rapidez.

que es lo que quieres de mi? Para qué tantas molestias?

veo que quieres ir directamente al quid de la cuestión, está bien. Ven nosotros y la dejaré libre

a donde?

tan pronto te has olvidado de tu señor?

él ya no es nada mío

si lo es, Draco, una vez necesitaste su ayuda y él te la prestó, ahora él necesita la tuya

Voldemort esta muerto! –gritó Draco mientras estrellaba el puño contra la mesa de madera calcinada que tenía delante

eso es lo que todos creen, solo necesita un poco de ayuda y volverá a ser como antes.

y en que os puedo ayudar yo?

eso lo sabrás cuando llegues

dímelo ahora

y estropear la sorpresa? Me parece que no

no te ayudaré a traer a Voldemort

Blaise no contestó, se quedó mirando a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados y la misma sonrisa que tenía desde que había llegado dibujada en la cara.

está bien. Steff!

La puerta se abrió y el aludido entró en la habitación llevando consigo a Ginny, que forcejeaba entre los brazos de este tratando de soltarse. Paró de moverse cuando vio a Draco ante ella. El rubio la miró, buscando señas de malos tratos y la mirada se le endureció al descubrir el cardenal que tenía en la mandíbula.

Blaise avanzó a donde estaba Steff y cogió de un brazo a Ginny, que todavía tenía dolor de cabeza y no podía mantenerse en pie. Calló de rodillas mientras Blaise le sujetaba el brazo, manteniéndoselo en alto y con la mirada fija en Draco, que respiraba agitadamente mientras trataba de contenerse y apretaba con más fuerza todavía la varita por debajo de la túnica.

es tan sencillo como esto: puedes venir con nosotros y dejar que Virginia vuelva con su familia o sino puedes irte y… -cogió el brazo de la chica y tiró de él, haciendo que soltara un grito, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor.

está bien, pero a ella suéltala –contestó al momento, sin apartar la mirada de Ginny, que respiraba con dificultad y negaba con la cabeza.

bien, trato hecho, dame tu varita

suéltala a ella primero

está bien –Blaise soltó a Ginny, que cayó pesadamente al suelo. Draco se acercó con rapidez a ella y la ayudó a levantarse, ella se agarró a él con fuerza, sintiendo su familiar aroma y hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

te toca –dijo Blaise

no vayas –le rogó Ginny en un susurro

primero hay que transportarla a ella

Blaise miró a Steff, no habían contado con la inteligencia de Draco, así no podrían quedarse también con Ginny, que sería una importante baza, no solo era la novia de Draco sino que también era una agente del Ministerio.

esta bien, yo lo haré –dijo Steff dando un paso adelante y sacando su varita, tal vez dejara salir una avada kedavra por confusión.

ya lo hago yo –replicó Draco mientras sacaba su varita. Steff y Blaise le apuntaron, temiendo que les atacara.

no pienso irme! –dijo de repente Ginny, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

claro que te irás –contestó Draco.

no voy a…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque se escuchó una fuerte explosión que retumbó en toda la casa, rompiendo los cristales de la ventana, los pocos que todavía quedaban enteros, en mil pedazos que salieron despedidos en todas direcciones. El suelo comenzó a temblar y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta por la puerta aparecieron tres aurores, que para sorpresa de todos eran Harry, Ron y otro chico más al que no conocían. Steff y Blaise, que tenían las varitas en alto, les apuntaron haciéndoles retroceder. Draco, sorprendido, comenzó a disparar también contra Steff y Blaise, mientras empujaba a Ginny para que se escondiera detrás de una columna. Lucius y Alissa no tardaron en aparecer, así como otros aurores. Los mortifagos sabían que no podían ganar esa batalla, así que solo les quedaba escapar. Retrocedieron con rapidez y a un grito de Blaise se transportaron todos, Alissa fue capturada por Ron, que le quitó la varita antes de que pudiera salir corriendo hacia la salida.

Draco, visto que esa batalla estaba ganada, se dejó caer al suelo. Tenía una profunda herida en el hombro, y al llevarse la mano a la cara comprobó que estaba sangrando por una ceja. Miró hacia la derecha y se encontró con Ginny, sentada de la misma forma que él y sonriendo con alivio.

Malfoy quedas detenido –informó Harry mientras le quitaba la varita y lo agarraba de la túnica para ponerle de pie.

no, te equivocas! –gritó Ginny mientras se levantaba todo lo rápido que su herido cuerpo le dejaba.

muy bien, Ginny, tu misión fue un éxito, tenemos a Malfoy –Ron abrazó a su hermana, mientras Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué misión?

no, pero os equivocáis, él no… -Ginny trataba de explicarse, pero Ron la abrazaba tan fuerte que no la dejaba respirar-. Draco es inocente

eso ya se verá en el juicio, por lo pronto Sirius quiere que le hagas un informe de todo lo que has averiguado

Ginny vio cómo Harry se llevaba a Draco, que la miraba sin comprender nada, o más bien sin querer comprender nada.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

se acabó el capitulooooooooooo, supongo que no os esperabais así que Draco se enterara de la verdad, pero es q en algún lado tenia q ponerlo y ya no me entra mas. Muchisimas gracias por los rr! Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias:

**eire**: hola! xDD pues si, Alissa, xD es q poner alguna d las otras dos era un poco obvio y qria poner alguna sorpresilla, espero q t haya gustado este capitulo, un besoo! Gracias y hasta pronto!

**CoNny-B:** hola! xDD nadie se esperaba lo d alissa, es q poner a alguna d las otras era un poco obvio no? D todas formas no t preocupues q ya la hare sufrir. Ojala t haya gustado este, ya vi q actualizaste el otro dia! Viva! xDD un beso y hasta pronto!

**Kotte Lupin**: hola! xD gracias, malegro q t haya gustado. Ya se, alissa xDD pro tranqui, le espera un horrible final xD, espero no olvidarme d nombrarla, muchas gracias, hasta pronto!

**Gabisah**: hola! xD gracias! Ojala t haya gustado un beso hasta pronto!

**Mayra Potter**: hoal! xD gracias, ojala t haya gustado, hasta pronto!

**MBlack**: hola! Gracias por el rr, espero q este no t haya decepcionado ni nada d eso, un beso y hasta pronto!

si no nombre a laguien lo siento, pero es q a veces no me llegan todos los rr, sorry! Espero q os haya gustado el capitulo y hasta la proxima!


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

La celda en la que lo habían metido era pequeña y oscura. No había ventanas, solamente paredes de piedra frías. Un pequeño camastro de madera colgaba de una pared, lugar en el que él ahora estaba tumbado. En frente suya podía ver a dos magos sentados en sillas de madera, con una mesa entre ellos llena de comida y una lámpara sobre sus cabezas alumbrándoles. Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado. Virginia le había traicionado, cuando más lo pensaba más surrealista le parecía. Iba a ir a Azkaban. Iba a ir a Azkaban porque Virginia le había traicionado. No tenía sentido. De vez en cuando los dos magos que le custodiaban levantaban la cabeza y le miraban, como para asegurarse de que seguía encerrado. ¿Acaso podría salir por alguna parte? No tenía varita, y aunque la tuviera ¿A dónde iría? Su padre se había ido y aunque estuviera no podría ir con él, tampoco quería. Su madre se había ido. Y sus "amigos" querían matarle, y no se lo reprochaba, al fin y al cabo les había traicionado, pero con esos tampoco quería ir a ninguna parte. Siempre había estado solo, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Vio como los guardias se levantaban de sus sillas de un salto y miraban hacia la puerta que Draco no podía divisar desde donde se encontraba.

-buenos días, señorita –dijo uno de ellos amigablemente

-quiero hablar con él

-se nos ha ordenado no dejar pasar a nadie… -explicó uno

-me da igual

Draco reconoció la voz, como para no hacerlo, y sintió una oleada de rabia que ascendía por todo su cuerpo. Efectivamente, acertó en sus suposiciones y un segundo más tarde Virginia Weasley estaba frente a los barrotes de la celda, mirando al interior con expresión triste.

-las llaves –ordenó mientras levantaba la mano

Los dos guardias se miraron sin comprender.

-lo siento señorita Weasley, pero me temo que no podemos…

-soy vuestra superiora y os estoy dando una orden clara, ¿Qué parte no habéis entendido?

-tenemos ordenes de…

-y yo tengo órdenes de sacarle de aquí, se ha demostrado su inocencia. Ir arriba a comprobarlo si queréis.

Los dos guardias se miraron y uno de ellos avanzó hacia la salida. El otro se sentó en la silla de madera, con la mirada fija en la mesa, aunque por el rabillo del ojo vigilaba a Virginia. Esta sacó su varita y apuntó al hombre, que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-desmaius –el hombre de nariz afilada y rostro sorprendido cerró los ojos y cayó sobre la mesa con un ruido seco. Ella se acercó con rapidez al mago y le saco la llave de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Draco, desde el interior de la celda, observaba en silencio los movimientos de la chica, que con rapidez giraba la llave. Los barrotes comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, unos elevándose hacia arriba y otros hacia abajo, desapareciendo por el techo y el suelo en completo silencio.

-no hay tiempo, ven conmigo –dijo ella con la vista en el suelo. Draco soltó un bufido y se giró en el camastro, con la mirada fija en la pared de piedra, dándole la espalda a Virginia- ¿es que quieres ir a Azkaban, lo siento ¿vale? Yo no contaba con que pasara todo esto. Es cierto que soy agente y es cierto que me mandaron investigarte, pero tambien es cierto que lo que pasó entre nosotros no estaba dentro de la misión. Eso fue de verdad, no estaba fingiendo. ¡y ahora deja de comportarte como un bebe y salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelva! Ya discutiremos esto al llegar a casa

Draco se levantó, luchando interiormente consigo mismo. Su orgullo le decía que se quedara ahí, que era mejor ir a Azkaban a escapar con Virginia; pero por otro lado la idea de pasar el resto de su vida en la prisión no era muy tentadora. Y el irse con ella no significaba que la fuera a perdonar. No le debía nada. El también le había salvado la vida a ella. Estaban en paz. Salió de la celda, seguido por Virginia con la cabeza bien alta, pero al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de por donde debía ir, así que la dejó pasar a ella primero para que le indicara el camino. Al salir se encontraron con unas escaleras ascendentes en forma de caracol. Durante un buen rato caminaron uno delante del otro, subiendo la escalera con rapidez. Se encontraron posteriormente con una puerta de madera, al abrirla apareció una gran sala llena de gente. Magos de todas las edades caminaban de un lado a otro con papeles en las manos y gorros de colores en la cabeza, indicando su rango a partir del color del sombrero. De las altas paredes colgaban numerosos mapas del mundo mágico, con numerosos puntos rojos que indicaban la posición de cada uno de los aurores. A los lados de la sala había grandes mostradores plateados. Virginia le hizo una seña a su compañero y ambos caminaron a través de la sala, hasta una puerta con forma de V. algunos aurores la miraron extrañados, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Ginny! –gritó una voz tras ellos. La aludida se giró y se encontró con su hermano, que la miraba sorprendido. A su lado, el otro guardia que custodiaba a Draco la señalaba con la boca abierta.

-mierda! Corre! –agarró a Draco de la manga de la roída túnica y le instó a salir.

Salieron del gran edificio, mientras sentían tras ellos las pisadas de los aurores que trataban de detenerles. Apartaron con fuerza a todos los muggles con los que se cruzaban mientras gritaban un sentido "perdón". Atravesaron tres manzanas corriendo, afortunadamente los magos no usarían sus varitas con ellos, ya que había demasiados muggles por la calle, a pesar de que estaba oscureciendo ya.

-a donde vamos? –gritó Draco mientras trataba de alcanzar a Virginia, que iba unos pasos más adelante que ella

-cuando se me ocurra te lo diré! –contestó ella mientras agarraba a Draco de la manga nuevamente y tiraba de él para hacer que girara hacia la calle de la derecha.

-menuda planificación! –la voz de Draco sonaba jadeante, miró hacia la izquierda, hacia la carretera. Se le ocurrió una idea. Esta vez fue él el que agarró a Virginia de la manga y tiró de ella. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se dejó llevar. Vio cómo Draco se subía sobre una moto muggle que había aparcada al borde de la carretera

-que haces? –Gritó con los brazos en la cintura- ¿vas a robarla? ¡no puedes…

-cállate y sube! –insto el chico, mientras le quitaba la varita y la utilizaba para arrancar la moto. Los gritos de Ron hicieron que Virginia subiera de un salto y se agarrara a Draco. Este arrancó con rapidez y se perdió entre la oleada de coches que inundaba la carretera- menos mal que no es tan difícil… -susurró el chico para sí

-es la primera vez que conduces esto? –preguntó ella, que sí era su primera vez que subía en una moto y veía con terror las grandes ruedas que parecían a punto de tragarse sus piernas

-podría decirse que sí

-pues entonces no vayas tan rápido, que aún nos vamos a matar

-cuando aprenda a frenar lo haré

-por Merlín!

Recorrieron la ciudad de Londres sobre la moto. Muchos coches les pitaban al pasar por la velocidad que llevaban, y con cada pitido se ganaban un insulto por parte de Draco, que ya estaba suficientemente preocupado en averiguar para qué servían todos los botones y flechas que tenía delante. Virginia, por su lado, que estaba muerta de sueño, apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Draco y se abrazó a este. A cada poco el chico agarraba las manos de Ginny y las aseguraba más a su alrededor. El viento frío le daba de frente y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por culpa del viento. El cansancio y las heridas de la noche anterior no eran buena combinación. Ella, por su lado, tampoco había tenido tiempo para dormir ni curarse. Llevaba todo el día discutiendo con Sirius, Ron y Harry, tratando de convencerles de la inocencia de Draco, pero visto que sus insistencias no daban fruto decidió tomar la justicia por su cuenta. Ahora, con su cuerpo contra el del chico, sintiendo su respiración y su olor tan cerca, volvía a sentir sueño, seguridad, tranquilidad. Pero sobre todo sueño. Cerró los ojos y quedó medio adormilada, aunque el ruido de la moto no la dejaba conciliar el sueño totalmente.

Dos horas más tarde Draco frenó la moto, bruscamente ya que acababa de encontrar la forma de hacerlo. Le cogió gustillo a eso de conducirla y prometió comprarse una cuando todo eso terminara. Al ver que la chica no se movía se giró y descubrió que estaba dormida. "¿Cómo puede dormir aquí?" se pregunto sorprendido. La despertó con movimientos torpes. Seguía enfadado. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con las cejas levantadas. Estaban en medio de un bosque. Hacía frió y estaba oscuro. Ya se había hecho de noche completamente.

-que hacemos aquí? –preguntó mirando todavía a su alrededor. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-no me apetecía conducir más. Puedes llevarte la moto.

-de que hablas?

-de que será mejor que te vayas

-irme?

-ya estamos en paz. Vuelve con tus amigos y olvídame ¿quieres?

-si pudiera olvidarte no te habría sacado de la celda

Draco comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del frondoso bosque. Ella se levantó y le siguió con rapidez, no sabía hacia donde iban, lo que sí sabía era que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte sin él. Además ya no podía volver… así que al menos solucionaría todo eso. Continuaron caminando unas horas, hasta que ambos vieron a lo lejos algo que les llamó la atención. Por encima de las copas de los árboles se podía ver un tejado. Caminaron con cautela en esa dirección y no tardaron en encontrarse con una vieja casa que quedaba oculta entre el frondoso bosque. Era grande y a ambos los dejó con la boca abierta cuando levantaron la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, hasta alcanzar la cima del tejado. La casa inspiraba todo menos confianza, los escalones que conducían a ella parecían de papel negro, a punto de romperse. Los cristales estaban rotos y los restos de los marcos todavía reposaban en el suelo bajo la ventana, llenos de polvo y telarañas. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta, aunque parecía haber sido forzada.

-¿vamos a entrar ahí? –preguntó Ginny agarrando su varita con fuerza.

Draco no contestó y caminó hacia delante sin preocuparse de si ella le seguía o no, aunque sabía que sí lo estaba haciendo. "hay muchas casas abandonadas" se dijo a sí mismo "a lo peor tiene un fantasma". Subió los escalones mirando hacia abajo, un chirrido y un chasquido acompañaron su subida. Cuando por fin consiguió subir acercó su mano a la puerta de entrada. En cuando sus dedos pusieron la mano sobre ella se cayó hacia atrás provocando un fuerte estruendo y una oleada de polvo que se extendió al interior de la casa.

-no me parece muy segura –opinó Ginny colocándose al lado de Draco y mirando hacia atrás, temiendo que les pudieran haber seguido sin que se dieran cuenta.

-no sabía que los agentes del Ministerio fueran tan cobardes –dijo Draco sin mirarla a la cara con un fuerte tono irónico en sus palabras.

Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, ella también podía reprocharle muchas cosas, pero al final prefirió mantenerla cerrada, al fin y al cabo trataba de ganarse su perdón, no de iniciar una nueva pelea estúpida. Al final acabaría perdonándola, Ginny estaba convencida, porque si la situación hubiera sido al revés ella sí le perdonaría a él ¿o no?

Delante de ellos aparecieron unas altas escaleras que parecían tan poco seguras como los escalones que acababan de sortear. Decidieron sin discutirlo no subir por ahí y dirigirse a alguna de las habitaciones de la planta baja. Draco se metió en la primera que vio y a la que un rayo de luna que entraba a través de una ventana rota daba una sensación fantasmal.

-yo dormiré aquí, tu vete a donde quieras –se metió en la habitación, esperando poder cerrar la puerta en la cara de Ginny, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que esa habitación no tenía puerta.

-ya vale ¿no? –Ginny entró en la habitación detrás de él y se cruzó de brazos en el centro de la estancia, apartándose un poco de los rayos lunares que la cegaban.

-ya vale ¿Qué?

-de tratarme así

-no soy yo el que trató mal primero

-yo también podría echarte muchas cosas en cara

-¿ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?

-tu también me mentiste!

-¿Cuándo?

-eras mortífago, tu creías que yo no lo sabía y a pesar de eso no me lo dijiste.

-punto uno: eso te lo conté la noche en que estuvimos juntos, por si se te ha olvidado; punto dos: eso no es algo que se le pueda contar a alguien que acaba de entrar a trabajar en tu casa, con la que no tienes confianza y que además es hermana de un puñetero auror! –gritó golpeando la pared que tenía detrás.

-yo no quería mentirte, pero al igual que tu no podía contarte la verdad –susurró ella, consciente de que en esa discusión llevaba todas las de perder

-la diferencia es que yo sí que te la acabé contando. Pero ahora ya da igual.

-¿Por qué da igual? –preguntó temiendo la respuesta

Draco quedó en silencio, no quería decirlo pero tampoco quería callarlo. No podía confiar en ella, ¿o si? Al fin y al cabo le había sacado de aquella celda… aunque tal vez lo había hecho para averiguar lo que los demás no habían conseguido averiguar.

-dime una cosa… lo de estar juntos era parte de la misión o es que simplemente te apeteció, porque si fue lo primero deberías ser actriz, lo haces muy bien. Llegué a creérmelo y todo. Que tono soy ¿verdad? Seguro que tu y Potter os echasteis las risas a mi costa ¿no es cierto? –se acercó a ella y la agarró de los brazos, retorciéndole las muñecas- ¡¿no es cierto! –gritó nuevamente. Solo quería que ella le dijera que sí, que todo había sido un engaño, tal vez de esa forma se le pasaría más rápido lo que sentía o creía sentir por ella- ¡dímelo!

-siento mucho que pienses eso –susurró ella soltándose de Draco y saliendo de la habitación en actitud seria.

Ambos pasaron la noche en diferentes habitaciones, Draco no sabía en dónde se había metido la pelirroja y muchas veces estuvo tentado a levantarse en medio de la noche y buscarla por toda la casa. No sabía qué pensar y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, además el suelo en el que estaba tumbado no ayudaba mucho. Se removió dentro de su chaqueta muchas veces, de un lado hacia otro y se puso a pasear por la habitación, pero se juró a sí mismo que pasara lo que pasara no saldría de esa habitación para buscarla.

Ginny se instaló dos habitaciones más allá de donde Draco se había quedado. Con su varita hizo una pequeña hoguera en el suelo para calentarse y se acomodó en el frío suelo mientras se dejaba hipnotizar por el chispeante sonido de las llamas, que acabaron sumiéndola en un sueño intranquilo del que no tardó en despertar llena de sudor y con la respiración agitada.

Los rayos del sol entraron a través de los marcos de las ventanas desprovistas de cristales y anunciaron el nuevo día. Draco fue el primero en despertarse ya que no había conseguido conciliar de todo el sueño. Se levantó y echó un ojo por la ventana, para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y que no había nadie esperando a que saliera para volver a meterlo en esa celda. Cuando comprobó que todo estaba en su sitio se dispuso a buscar a Ginny, aunque no tuvo que buscar mucho porque la habitación en la que ella se encontraba tampoco tenía puerta y se la veía tumbada en el suelo, frente a una hoguera ya consumida. Se acercó a la habitación y se encontró con que ella seguía dormida. Pensó dejarla dormir un poco más, pero sus pensamientos y sus acciones nunca iban a la par, así que la acabó despertando llamándola por su apellido. Ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó con la varita en la mano y apuntando hacia el frente, en donde se encontró con el aire vacío.

-estoy detrás, y no creo que sea necesario que uses eso conmigo

Ella se giró y se encontró con que Draco estaba apoyado en la pared, mirándola detenidamente.

-tal vez debería haberte dejado dormir conmigo, al menos con esa hoguera habría dormido caliente.

-y serías capaz de conciliar el sueño? ¿no tendrías miedo a que te matara en medio de la noche? ¿o de que te llevara hasta Harry o Ron? –preguntó sarcásticamente levantándose pesadamente y arreglándose un poco el pelo con la mano

-si… supongo que tienes razón. Prefiero la seguridad al calor.

-bueno, pues aquí termina todo. Puedes llevarte la moto, yo me trasportaré –Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miró a Draco fijamente mientras se despedía-. Espero que todo te salga bien, trataré de interceder por ti frente a mi hermano, aunque no te lo creas –estiró la mano para estrechársela al chico.

Draco escuchó las palabras de Ginny en silencio, la verdad es que tenía la esperanza de que pudieran continuar el viaje un tiempo más juntos, pero parecía que ella no estaba por la labor. Vio cómo la mano de Ginny se acercaba hasta él y se detenía a medio camino, esperando que él la estrechara. Draco alargó la suya y agarró la de Ginny con fuerza, acercándola a él. Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco fue más rápido y sus labios se lo impidieron. Aprovechó para introducir la lengua en la boca de Ginny y darle un beso que la dejó sin aire.

-júrame que nunca más me vas a volver a traicionar –dijo él con ella todavía agarrada fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-júrame que nunca más vas a insinuar que te traiciono –contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Ginny borró la sonrisa de sus labios al ver que Draco no sonreía, él se tomó la contestación de Ginny como un sí, pero prefería oírlo de sus labios.

-te juro que no te voy a traicionar –dijo ella con voz cansada.

Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez con más tranquilidad, disfrutando el uno del otro. Hacía a penas unas horas que habían estado juntos, pero les parecía que fuera hacía años y ya estaban deseando poder disfrutar el uno del otro nuevamente.

-que haremos ahora? –preguntó Ginny

-ya lo pensaremos luego –contestó Draco acercándose a ella nuevamente y tratando de besarla.

Ginny cerró los ojos ante el contacto con los labios de Draco y se dejó llevar a donde él la llevaba, un lugar en el que ya habían estado hacía dos noches y a donde deseaba volver. Cayeron al suelo cubierto por sus propias ropas en medio de un mar de besos. Sus pieles comenzaron a rozarse cada vez más y el silencio desapareció por completo de la habitación con cada gemido incontrolable que salía de la boca de cada uno. Entre besos y risas rodaron abrazados por toda la habitación en medio de un barullo de brazos, piernas y susurros inteligibles mientras, en el exterior, el sol subía cada vez más e iluminaba el cielo y los alrededores de la casa.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Se terminóoooooooooooooooooooo. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es q como ya dije en otros fics tuve unos problemas y me fue totalmente imposible, lo siento d veras. Muchas gracias por todos los rr, de verdad muchisimas gracias. Aquí os dejo las contestaciones:

**Amps14**: hola! Ya, pero es q preferi q se enterara de esa forma a q se lo dijera ella xq sino harian las paces muy rapido y hay q darle un poco de emocion al asunto xDD. Ya steff es tonto, q se le va a hacer, es un tio no le puedes pedir más. en cierta forma se le comprende, x culpa de ginny estuvo en azkaban y si es un mortifago no le podemos pedir q sea amable y le de una palmadita en la espalda. La llegada de los aurores me olvide de explicarla en este capitulo, pero lo pondre en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por todo, hasta pronto!

**Pupi-chan:** nas ñel! Q t iba a decir yo… eso q vuelve pronto d la playa q hay q ir a ver a esos bailando xDDD, x cierto acuerdate de cambiar el nombre, q seguro q t olvidas siempre. Muchas gracias por el rr, hasta luego!

**Eire**: hola! Muchas gracias por el rr, siento mucho la tardanza. Jejejeje espero q este no haya sido tan emocionante como el anterior o t dara algo xDD. Si, eso q dices tu es lo q utilizo ginny para defenderse, pero al principio no hizo mucho efecto, este draco q es un orgulloso de cuidado…. Hasta pronto!

**Anna-Black22**: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hace muchisimo q no hablamos x el mail! Q bien q al menos lo podemos hacer x aquí. Muchas gracias por el rr siento la tardanza xD mi vida q es horrible, q se le va a hacer. Tu no t preocupes q aquí todo acaba bien, como siempre.

**Niv Riddle**: hola! Muchas gracias por el rr! Puff… pues si d la anterior t estaban saliendo canas no quiero imaginar como tienes el pelo de esta, lo siento muchooooooo d verassss sorryyyyyyyy.

**Mayra Potter**: hola! Me alegra q t haya gustado, ojala este capitulo tambien aunque me qdo un poco corto. Muchas graicas por el rr, hasta la proxima!

**Liamma**: hola! xD okis, ya sigo. Gracias por el rr!

**Strega in progress**: hola! Wow tantos rr q no se x dnd empezar. Pues eso, lo de los primeros ya t lo contestaron lso siguientes capitulos xDD en caunto al ultimo solo disculparme x la tardanza y esperar q t haya gustado, siento haberlo djado interesante sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Ahh y mil gracias x todos los rr!

**Alexa:** hola! Siento haber tardado, sorryyyy, me alegro q t guste el fic ojala este capitulo haya sido d tu agrado. Gracias por le rr y hasta la proxima!

**Narag Malfoy Black**: hola! Gracias x el rr, si q me pone feliz, si xDDDD. No pasa nada mujer, aquí todos nos retrasamos o nos olvidamos o nos perdemos (yo la primera). Muchas gracias otra vez, espero q t haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente!

**Daniela Lupin de Black**: hola!"! okis. Gracias por el rr, espero q t haya gustado este capitulo. Hasta el proximoooooooç!

**Lausanamalfoyrin**


End file.
